


There's a hole in my soul (can you fill it)

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis potrzebuje wielu rzeczy. Potrzebuje wsparcia, miłości, pracy… Potrzebuje kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje, ale przede wszystkim potrzebuje domu. A Harry zdecydowanie nie potrzebuje w swoim życiu Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       Niebo jest zachmurzone; ciężkie chmury wiszą nisko i ludzie spieszący szybko uliczkami Londynu spoglądają co kilka minut w górę, by po chwili otworzyć parasole lub naciągnąć kaptury na głowy, kiedy z nieba spadają pierwsze krople.

      To tak, jakby świat płakał, kiedy powinien być szczęśliwy, ponieważ Louis trzyma w dłoniach test ciążowy, a jego wynik jest pozytywny. I Louis jest szczęśliwy, tak bardzo, jak szczęśliwy być tylko może, ale mimo to łzy spływają po jego twarzy, a ramiona drżą, ponieważ nie wie jak powiedzieć o tym swojemu chłopakowi.

      To nie jest coś, co planowali. 

_Kiedy Louis od samego początku ich znajomości mówił, że chce mieć dużą rodzinę, Patrick zawsze twierdził, że na małżeństwo i dzieci przyjdzie jeszcze pora. Kiedy Louis kształcił się na nauczyciela języka angielskiego, Patrick szkolił się na policjanta. Kiedy Louis był dumny z bycia gejem, Patrick określał się jako biseksualistę._

_Byli jak ogień i woda; Louis pełen energii i życia, pragnący spróbować wszystkiego, nie kryjący się ze swoją seksualnością nawet po tym, gdy w wieku siedemnastu lat został wyrzucony z domu. Patrick był stabilny, był stanowczy i niedostępny, i nikt nie pojmował jak ktoś taki jak Louis mógł związać się z Kingiem, który uśmiechał się tylko dwa razy w ciągu roku._

_Ale oni działali. Działali, dopełniali się i byli szczęśliwi, absolutnie szczęśliwi, aż w końcu… przestali być._

_Dzielili małe mieszkanko w tej ponurej dzielnicy Londynu, Bermondsey; mieli niewielki salonik, wspólną sypialnię, dobrze oświetloną kuchnię i tak małą łazienkę, że ledwo mieścił się tam prysznic, ale im to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ w końcu mieli coś swojego. Ale potem Louis nie mógł znaleźć pracy, a Patrick stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i Louis udawał, że nie widzi, jak mężczyzna jego życia wraca do domu coraz później i później, czasami nad ranem, tłumacząc się jakąś “ważną akcją policyjną”. Udawał, że nie dostrzega śladów szminek na kołnierzyku koszuli, zużytych prezerwatyw w kieszeniach czy śladów na karku, których on z całą pewnością nie zostawił. Udawał, że nie dostrzega tego, jak jego chłopak odsuwa się coraz bardziej i bardziej, czasami tylko pieprząc go, a potem zostawiając samego z poczuciem beznadziejności i bezsilności._

_Zaciskał zęby za każdym razem, gdy Patrick wracał do domu wcześniej, całkowicie zalany. Zaciskał zęby, gdy popychał go na ścianę, gdy pieprzył go wbrew jego woli na kuchennym stole, który trzeszczał pod ciężarem ich ciał. Zaciskał zęby, gdy Patrick pluł i wyzywał go od najgorszych, ponieważ… To tylko jeden taki dzień, to tylko zdenerwowanie po pracy, to tylko głęboko skrywana frustracja, to tylko…_

_Ale z czasem brakło usprawiedliwień i żołądek Louisa zaciskał się boleśnie każdego dnia, gdy Patrick miał wracać z pracy. Czy wróci? Czy będzie odurzony alkoholem? Czy będzie go bił i gwałcił? Czy może znalazł sobie inną ofiarę, może właśnie zdradza go po raz kolejny? A może wejdzie i będzie tym Patrickiem sprzed lat, kochającym i czułym, tym, którego tylko on, Louis, znał tak dobrze…_

      Deszcz zacina coraz mocniej, a Louis ściska w dłoni test ciążowy tak, jakby był jego deską ratunkową, a jego oczy wypełniają się szczęściem i nadzieją za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na te dwie kreseczki świadczące o tym, że w jego brzuchu zaczyna rozwijać się maleńkie dziecko, owoc miłości jego i Patricka, zapewne stworzony tej ostatniej nocy, kiedy Patrick wrócił z pracy zadowolony i zrelaksowany. Kiedy traktował go z delikatnością i czułością, tak samo jak wtedy, na samym początku.

      Wzdycha szczęśliwie, układając dłoń na płaskim brzuchu.

\- Jesteś tam, maleństwo? - pyta łagodnie i uśmiecha się do siebie. - Tatuś o ciebie zadba… Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze.

      Oczywiście, nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Mimo to opuszkami palców powoli głaszcze swój brzuszek, patrząc na coraz szybciej ciemniejące niebo i pierwsze pojawiające się gwiazdy. Niechętnie odsuwa się od okna i chowa test do kieszeni obszernej, szarej bluzy, którą ma na sobie, zanim wraca do kuchni z małym uśmiechem na ustach, by skończyć przygotowywać kolację dla Patricka, który powinien wrócić za pół godziny.

      Zapach oregano unosi się w powietrzu, kiedy drzwi ich małego mieszkania otwierają się. Louis zerka na Patricka znad patelni sosu pomidorowego i oddycha z ulgą, kiedy widzi zadowolenie wymalowane na jego twarzy. 

\- Cześć, kochanie. - Louis wita się łagodnym, cichym głosem, a Patrick odwiesza kurtkę i uśmiecha się, a potem podchodzi i opiera się o blat kuchenny.

\- Co tak ładnie pachnie? - pyta, pociągając nosem.

\- Spaghetti. Umyj ręce, a ja tutaj skończę i możemy jeść.

      Serce Louisa podskakuje, kiedy Patrick pochyla się nad blatem i całuje go miękko w policzek. Przez te kilka sekund, kiedy ich twarze dzielą centymetry, Louis może przyjrzeć się twarzy swojego chłopaka. Jest wyraźnie zmęczony, jego brązowe oczy nie błyszczą, a mała blizna nad prawą brwią jest widoczna bardziej niż zwykle. Louis tęskni trochę za jego długimi blond włosami, które są teraz krótko obstrzyżone, ale cóż, Patrick King jest policjantem i w szkółce policyjnej musiał się obciąć. 

\- Zaraz wracam - mruczy, kiedy się odsuwa.

      Z lżejszym sercem Louis zakręca gaz pod patelnią i odcedza makaron; nie wie jak zniósłby to, gdyby w tak ważnym dniu Patrick był zły, zalany w trupa, albo pieprzył się z kimś innym. Oczywiście jest świadom, że wiadomość, którą ma mu do przekazania jest dość wstrząsająca, ale przynajmniej mężczyzna ma dobry nastrój, więc istnieje szansa na to, że przyjmie to spokojnie. W końcu są już dorośli, mają po dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, to chyba najwyższa pora, by uczynić ich związek bardziej oficjalnym i stworzyć rodzinę… prawda?

      Kiedy stawia na stole dwa parujące talerze rozlega się donośny trzask drzwi i Louis podskakuje nerwowo, wypuszczając z dłoni sztućce, które z brzdękiem lądują na podłodze. Chce się schylić i podnieść je, ale wtedy do salonu wkracza Patrick; ma zmarszczone brwi, zaciśnięte wargi, a w ręce trzyma opakowanie po teście ciążowym, które Louis wyrzucił do małego kubełka w łazience.

\- Co. To. Ma. Być? - Patrick cedzi przez zęby, podchodząc bliżej, a Louis cofa się nieświadomie.

\- J-ja… Patrick, ja ci wyjaśnię, ja…

\- Zamknij się. - Mężczyzna nie krzyczy. Mówi to dobitnie i stanowczo, a jego oczy lśnią groźnie i Louis drży, kuląc się w sobie pod ścianą, bojąc się tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. - Zamknij się. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko twój kolejny głupi żart, Louis. Kolejny żałosny wygłup, bo jeśli to… to coś… wyszło pozytywnie, to…

      Patrick nie kończy tego zdania, ale coś w jego głosie przeraża Louisa na tyle, by ochronnie owinął rękę wokół swojego brzucha. Brązowe oczy mężczyzny natychmiast wychwytują ten ruch i nim Louis się orientuje, dłoń Patricka spotyka się z jego policzkiem, a jego głowa odskakuje na bok.

\- Powiedziałem ci - syczy Patrick, przyszpilając go do ściany i potrząsając jego bezbronnym ciałem. - Powiedziałem ci na samym początku, że nie chcę żadnych pieprzonych dzieci. Żadnych, kurwa, bachorów. Ale nie, ty musiałeś, prawda? Musiałeś zniszczyć to, co między nami, musiałeś, kurwa, wpaść! Jesteś obrzydliwy, Louis, jesteś odrażający i to, co rośnie w tobie jest równie wstrętne.

      Louis łka. Jego ramiona bolą pod silnymi palcami Patricka i jest pewien, że jutro w tym miejscu będzie mieć siniaki. Policzek piecze i pulsuje nieprzyjemnie, a gardło zaciska się boleśnie, gdy słucha jadowitych słów chłopaka, wysyczanych mu prosto do ucha.

\- Twoja matka wiedziała to już wtedy. Nigdy nie byłeś dla niej wystarczająco dobry, wolała twoje siostry… A potem wyrzuciła cię, prawda, Louis? Wyrzuciła cię, gdy dowiedziała się jak bardzo okropny jesteś.

\- Patrick, przestań, proszę, ja…

      Patrick cofa się i patrzy na Louisa z obrzydzeniem, a potem powoli wyciąga dłoń.

\- Gdzie to masz? Gdzie masz test?

      Serce Louisa łomocze w piersi, gdy drżącą ręką sięga do kieszeni bluzy i wyciąga z niej biały kawałek plastiku. Patrick przez chwilę patrzy w milczeniu, przygląda się dwóm kreseczkom, a potem wyrywa test z jego ręki i łamie go na pół.

      Ochrypły krzyk ucieka z ust Louisa, tak, jakby Patrick zniszczył coś bardzo cennego, ale to  _jest_ cenne, bo to jest pierwszy namacalny dowód na to, że pod jego sercem rozwija się nowe życie. Życie, które stworzyli razem.

\- Wybieraj, Louis. Ja, albo to… dziecko. - Wręcz wypluwa to słowo, jakby było czymś okropnym, ciążącym mu na języku.

      Louis nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć; jego serce bije boleśnie w piersi, a łzy zalewają mu twarz, gdy otacza swój brzuch drugą ręką i najwyraźniej jest to wystarczające dla Patricka, bo uderza go znowu, trafiając pięścią w kość policzkową.

\- Wychodzę - mówi Patrick, dysząc wściekle, kiedy Louis osuwa się po ścianie na podłogę. - Wychodzę, a kiedy wrócę, ma cię tu nie być. Nie obchodzi mnie co się z tobą stanie. Z tobą czy z tym bachorem! Jak dla mnie to możecie umrzeć!

      Louis nie widzi jak Patrick odchodzi. Słyszy tylko jego przekleństwa, gdy naciąga kurtkę, a potem trzask drzwi i zostaje w domu sam. Podciąga kolana pod brodę i płacze, płacze i krztusi się, próbując nabrać powietrza, ale to tak, jakby jego płuca skurczyły się i nie mógł oddychać. Wplątuje palce w swoje włosy i ciągnie za nie, potrzebując poczuć coś, _cokolwiek,_ a z jego ust wydostaje się ochrypły okrzyk bezradności, beznadziei i upokorzenia.

      Nie wie ile minut spędził na brudnej podłodze; minut czy godzin. Kiedy w końcu jest w stanie znów normalnie oddychać, ociera wilgne policzki i wstaje. Na chwiejnych nogach przechodzi przez salon do wspólnej sypialni i otwiera szafę, a spod łóżka wyciąga swoją torbę podróżną. Nie przejmuje się składaniem wyprasowanych ubrań; wrzuca wszystko byle jak, byle szybciej i upycha rzeczy, wciskając tam jeszcze komputer, album ze zdjęciami, kilka osobistych rzeczy.

      Kiedy wchodzi do łazienki, by wziąć wszystkie swoje kosmetyki, zamiera przy zlewie, wpatrując się tępo w swoje odbicie. Widzi brudne ślady łez, zaczerwieniony policzek i rozcięcie pod prawym okiem. Jego powieki są opuchnięte, a on sam blady i przerażony, ale to, co dotyka go najbardziej, to jego oczy. Niebieskie, puste oczy.

      Wypuszcza powietrze nosem i potrząsa szybko głową, zgarniając swoje kremy i inne rzeczy do małej kosmetyczki, a potem wybiega z łazienki, wrzucając to do torby. Rozgląda się po mieszkaniu i widzi swój ukochany gruby, wełniany, ręcznie robiony koc, a także ramki ze zdjęciami, na których jest on, Patrick i ich znajomi. Widzi swój wyszczerbiony kubek z postaciami z bajki “Potwory i spółka”, pełną półkę książek i kolejną, zapełnioną filmami. Widzi to wszystko i wie, że nie może tego zabrać, że nie zmieści wszystkiego do jednej, małej torby wypełnionej ubraniami. Szloch umyka z jego ust.

      Zabiera swoją torbę i narzuca na siebie bordowy płaszcz, obrzucając mieszkanie ostatnim spojrzeniem, żegnając się w milczeniu, a potem wychodzi, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i po chwili zastanowienia wsuwając srebrny klucz pod wycieraczkę.

      Nie ma złudzeń, wie, że już tu nie wróci, nie odzyska swoich rzeczy. Mieszkanie było kupione za pieniądze Patricka - tak więc jest jego. Louisa nie byłoby na nie stać z małej pensji kelnera; prawie wszystko w tym mieszkaniu było własnością Patricka, może nawet i on sam.

      Louis oddycha powoli, patrząc na miedziany numerek 9 na brązowych drzwiach, a potem odwraca się i wychodzi z kamienicy, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę.

      Wychodzi w ciemną noc na chłodne, listopadowe powietrze. Auta pędzą po mokrej nawierzchni, a wilgoć momentalnie przylega do jego skóry; kółka bagażu szurają po chodniku, gdy idzie wolnym krokiem przed siebie, popychany przez pozostałych przechodniów, którzy nie poświęcają mu więcej niż jedno spojrzenie.

      Ma wrażenie, że wszystko dzieje się poza nim. Ludzie rozmawiają przez telefony, idą gdzieś, spieszą się, auta pędzą po jezdni, raz po raz rozlega się czyjś krzyk czy klakson samochodu. Skądś słychać śmiech dziecka, ktoś inny narzeka na ból głowy, gdzieś zaczyna wyć alarm, a do Louisa dociera to wszystko jak przez zakurzoną szybę. Jakby otaczało go szklane akwarium, odgradzając go od wszystkich i wszystkiego.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku?

      Louis mruga; kropelki deszczu spadają z jego rzęs i zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoi przy przejściu dla pieszych, a przez siedzenie pasażera pochyla się młody kierowca taksówki, wołając do niego przez spuszczoną szybę.

\- Ja… Tak, tak, ja…

Louis podskakuje, gdy rozlega się głośny klakson, ale kierowca nic sobie z tego nie robi; wychodzi z taksówki, kiedy samochód go wymija i obiega auto, naciągając kurtkę na głowę.

\- Wsiadaj – rzuca do Louisa i zabiera mu walizkę z ręki.

      Louis w otumanieniu przygląda się, jak chłopak otwiera bagażnik i wrzuca do niego torbę, a potem otwiera drzwi od strony kierownicy i unosi brwi, gdy dostrzega, że Louis wciąż stoi na mokrym chodniku, z włosami przylepionymi do czoła.

\- No dalej, nie ociągamy się – rzuca radośnie i Louis poddaje się.

      Wnętrze taksówki jest suche i wita go przyjemnym ciepłem rozlewającym się po jego ciele. Louis niemal automatycznie rozluźnia się na tylnym siedzeniu, wsuwając zmarznięte dłonie pod uda. Dostrzega we wstecznym lusterku niebieskie oczy, przyglądające mu się z uwagą i czuje się nieco speszony tym, jak wiele zdają się dostrzegać.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? – pyta chłopak, czochrając swoje blond kosmyki i strzepując z nich kropelki wody.

      Louis przez chwilę nie odpowiada. Odwraca głowę i patrzy przez szybę na ludzi, sunących chodnikami, a potem na krople wody, które w krętych zawijasach spływały po oknie.

      Gdzie ma się udać? Nie może jechać do domu, nie był tam od dwunastu lat, a nie wydawało mu się, by był tam mile widziany. Wszystkie jego znajomości i przyjaźnie rozpadły się kilka lat po studiach, kiedy zamieszkał z Patrickiem, który wciąż narzekał na to, że Louis za często wychodzi, który wciąż zarzucał mu zdrady, który krytycznie oceniał jego przyjaciół, by ostatecznie pozwolić mu na znajomość z kilkorgiem wybranych  _swoich_ przyjaciół, a Louis wie, że nie może zwrócić się do żadnego z nich.

\- Ja… – Odchrząkuje i rozgląda się po wnętrzu taksówki, zagubiony. – Kennington Lane. – Prosi cichym głosem.

      Nie ma pojęcia czy to dobry wybór. Nie ma nawet pojęcia, czy jego przyjaciel z czasów studiów wciąż tam mieszka, ale to jedyna osoba, która przychodzi mu do głowy.

      Niebieskooki taksówkarz przygląda mu się przez chwilę, nim przytakuje i wrzuca bieg, włącza kierunkowskaz i dołącza do ruchu. Mruczenie silnika uspokaja Louisa i opiera on głowę o zagłówek siedzenia, patrząc, jak wycieraczki zgarniają krople deszczu z przedniej szyby. W taksówce panuje cisza, przerywana jedynie cicho nastawionym radiem i akurat stoją na światłach, kiedy Louis podskakuje, słysząc nagle głos kierowcy.

\- Pieprzony deszcz – mruczy chłopak, rzucając mu spojrzenie w lusterku. – Anglia jest super i w ogóle, choć i tak nigdy nie pobije Irlandii,  _oczywiście_ , ale po prostu nienawidzę tego deszczu i cholernej, angielskiej pogody.

      Louis zdobywa się na skinienie głową, a taksówkarz kontynuuje; ma przyjemny, ciepły głos, mówi dość szybko i emocjonalnie, z wyraźnym irlandzkim akcentem.

\- Jestem Niall, swoją drogą. Wybacz, czasami się zapominam. Ale poważnie, kto wymyślił, by przez cały rok padał tutaj deszcz? To tak bardzo, bardzo niesprawiedliwe, no nie? My tu mokniemy, a gdzieś w LA ludzie właśnie się opalają! To znaczy, pewnie śpią, bo u nich pewnie dopiero zaczyna świtać czy coś, ale łapiesz, co mam na myśli, nie?

\- Właściwie, to co ci się stało, kolego? – pyta, gdy skręca w lewo. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, o nie. Jakaś bójka? Pewnie poszło o laskę, no nie? – Niall śmieje się. – Mi to już nie w głowie, ja mam swoją Madeline, cudowna dziewczyna, naprawdę.

Louis jedynie mruczy na swoim siedzeniu, nie do końca słuchając gadatliwego taksówkarza. Unosi dłoń, pocierając rozciętą skórę pod okiem i syczy cicho. Niall milknie, obrzucając go uważnym spojrzeniem, a potem zatrzymuje się na miejscu, tuż pod znakiem „Zakaz parkowania”.

\- No, jesteśmy – mówi dziarskim głosem. – Pomogę ci z tą walizką, jest trochę ciężka. To będzie dziesięć funtów, kolego!

      Louis wychodzi z taksówki i sięga do kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągając portfel, a z niego jeden z kilku ostatnich banknotów, jakie mu zostały i podaje je Niallowi, który z uśmiechem wciska je sobie do kieszeni, a potem wykonuje jakiś dziwny gest, przypominający salutowanie i wsiada do samochodu, machając Louisowi, nim odjeżdża z piskiem opon.

      Budynek z czerwonej cegły tonie w gęstej mżawce. Trzy wejścia, dwa piętra, kilka mieszkań; tylko dwóch oknach pali się światło. Louis niepewnie wchodzi do środkowej klatki, popycha ciężkie drzwi i wspina się po kamiennych schodach, zatrzymując się pod brązowymi drzwiami. Nie ma na nich żadnego numerku ani tabliczki z nazwiskiem; przez kilka sekund Louis po prostu stoi, z walizką obok nogi i wpatruje się srebrną klamkę, oddychając ciężko, a potem wyciąga dłoń i puka krótko.

      Przez chwilę panuje cisza, a potem rozlegają się szybkie kroki i drzwi uchylają się, a w progu staje wysoka, ładna dziewczyna – kobieta – którą Louis pamięta mgliście z czasów studiów. Jej oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu na jego widok.

\- O mój… Liam! – woła w głąb mieszkania, przyciskając dłoń do ust.

      Louis słyszy męski głos, a potem szuranie po podłodze i chwilę później w korytarzu pojawia się Liam – jest niemal taki, jakim go zapamiętał, gdy widział go po raz ostatni, jakieś pięć lat temu. Ma na sobie luźny, czarny t-shirt z logo Batmana i zarost na twarzy. Jego włosy są nieco dłuższe i zmierzwione, a w brązowych oczach, tak samo jak kiedyś, widać ciepłe ogniki.

\- Co się… Louis?

\- Cześć, Liam. – Louis mówi nieśmiało, spuszczając wzrok.

      Kilka minut później siedzi na czerwonym fotelu w małym salonie; kubek herbaty stoi na okrągłym, szklanym stoliku, a na sąsiednim fotelu siedzi Liam. Opiera łokcie o uda i pochyla się do przodu, splątanymi palcami dotykając ust, widocznie nad czymś się zastanawiając.

      Louis przygląda mu się w milczeniu, zauważając kilka zmarszczek, których Liam zdecydowanie nie miał, kiedy chodzili razem na studia. Widzi też pierwsze siwe włosy i złotą obrączkę, i podkrążone oczy.

      Potem rozgląda się po mieszkaniu; jest niewielkie i skromne, ale utrzymane w czystości i widać w nim rękę Sophii; w kwiatach na parapecie, ozdobnych poduszkach, ramkach ze zdjęciami i gustownym dywanie. Akurat kiedy sięga po kubek, Sophia wchodzi do salonu z małym uśmiechem na ustach i przysiada na oparciu fotela Liama, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Dominic wciąż śpi – mówi cicho do Liama, a potem spogląda na Tomlinsona. – Jak się trzymasz, Lou?

      Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ja… Jakoś, tak – odpowiada. – Dominic?

\- Nasz syn. – W głosie Liama pobrzmiewa duma. – Ma dwa lata.

\- Och.

      Oczy Louisa zachodzą łzami, kiedy widzi czułe spojrzenie, które dzielą Sophia i Liam, i kładzie dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

\- Więc… To już definitywnie koniec? – pyta ostrożnie Liam, ponownie zwracając się do niego.

\- Tak. – Louis odpowiada cicho. – Ja… Patrick, on kazał mi odejść i ja musiałem, nie mogłem…

\- Spokojnie, Lou. – Liam mówi łagodnie, pochylając się nad stolikiem, by poklepać go po kolanie. – Od dawna mówiłem, że powinniście się rozstać i cóż… – Jego wzrok wędruje do rozciętego policzka Louisa. – Chyba miałem rację.

      Louis kuli się w sobie, obejmując kubek dłońmi, pozwalając, by jego ciepło rozeszło się po całym ciele. Zapada cisza, w czasie której czuje na sobie palące spojrzenie Liama i Louis czuje, że jest mu winien coś więcej, jakieś wyjaśnienie tego wszystkiego po tym, jak zjawił się na progu jego domu pot tylu latach.

\- To nie ja odszedłem. – Wyznaje szeptem. – Wiem, że chciałbyś, by tak było, ale to on… to on mnie wyrzucił. Wyrzucił mnie, bo… bo dowiedział się, że… że ja… że ja…

\- Że co, Lou?

\- Że jestem w ciąży.

      Cisza wydaje się pulsować w jego głowie. Przez krótką chwilę obawia się, że i Liam wyrzuci go z mieszkania, że każe mu się wynosić, że powie, że nie chce tutaj takiej  _pomyłki życiowej_ , jaką jest Louis, ale to się nie dzieje. To Sophia odzywa się pierwsza i Louis wyczuwa jej słodki, kwiatowy zapach, kiedy kobieta pochyla się nad nim.

\- Moje gratulacje, Louis – mówi łagodnie, przytulając go.

\- Tak, Louis – dodaje Liam. – To naprawdę niesamowite, stary, ja…

      Ramiona Louisa zaczynają drżeć, kiedy wychwytuje ich prawdziwą radość. Oni się cieszą. Cieszą się, że on, Louis, przyniesie na świat kolejne życie, cieszą się, że rośnie w nim małe dziecko, które wkrótce będzie jego całym światem. To takie niesamowite i Louis zaczyna płakac, bo on też się cieszy, tak bardzo się cieszy i jednocześnie się boi, ale radość przyćmiewa wszystko inne.

      Będzie mieć dziecko. Będzie mieć małą kruszynkę, która będzie jego, tylko jego.

\- Och, mój Boże – szepcze w szyję Sophi, która kołysze go w swoich ramionach. – Będę miał dziecko. Będę tatą.

      Jego łzy przeradzają się w ochrypły śmiech, a coś, co uciskało jego serce od chwili, gdy opuścił stare mieszkanie, nagle znikło. Znikło i oddychanie stało się łatwiejsze, a świat przybrał piękne kolory.

\- Który to już tydzień, Lou? - pyta pogodnie Sophia, trzymając go za rękę.

\- Ja… Ja nie wiem. Zrobiłem test, bo od kilku dni miałem poranne mdłości i… to pewnie trzeci?

\- Poranne mdłości są najgorsze. - Kobieta przytakuje, ale na jej twarzy pojawia się i tak czuły uśmiech. - Jest już późno – mówi, zerkając na zegarek na nadgarstku – a ja muszę rano wcześnie wstać do redakcji. Zostawię was samych, chłopcy. – Całuje Liama w czoło, a nim odchodzi, uśmiecha się do Louisa i raz jeszcze go przytula. – Naprawdę ci gratuluję, Louis.

      Kilka minut po tym, jak Sophia zniknęła w sypialni, Liam obraca się i ze zmarszczonym czołem przygląda się Louisowi.

\- I co dalej, Lou? – pyta.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Wszystko, co mam, znajduje się w tej walizce. Nie mam pracy, nie mam dachu nad głową, nie mam pieniędzy… Nie wiem co mam zrobić, Li.

      Liam wzdycha ciężko i przesuwa palcami przez włosy.

\- Ja… Możesz u nas przenocować, Lou, ale… Nie możesz tu zostać na stałe. Mieszkanie jest małe, a w twoim stanie nie powinieneś spać na niewygodnej kanapie.

\- Liam, ja…

\- Nie przerywaj. – Liam rzuca mu stanowcze spojrzenie. – Zostaniesz tu na noc, na kilka nocy, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Potem coś wymyślę.

\- Liam, dziękuję, ja…

\- Daj spokój. – Liam macha ręką, wstając z fotela. – Co by się nie działo, jesteś moim przyjacielem Louis. A teraz idź się wykąp, a ja ci tu naszykuję posłanie.

      Louis uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością i znika w łazience, rozbierając się szybko i wzdychając miękko, gdy ciepłe krople oblewają jego skórę. Nie spędza pod prysznicem wiele czasu. Wyciera się puchatym ręcznikiem i owija go w pasie, a kiedy wraca do salonu, na kanapie leży już poduszka, prześcieradło i koc, a Liam ogląda mecz rugby w telewizorze. Jest tym tak bardzo zaabsorbowany, że nie zauważa Louisa, który wyciąga z walizki swoją kosmetyczkę i pidżamę, wracając do łazienki i w pośpiechu przebierając się i myjąc zęby.

      Kiedy siada na tapczanie, Liam zerka na niego.

\- Dzwoniłem do mojego przyjaciela, Zayna – mówi. – Nie może cię do siebie wziąć, zważając na twój stan. Jest małym artystycznym maniakiem, a w jego mieszkaniu śmierdzi wszystkimi chemikaliami, których używa. – Liam kręci głową, ale Louis wyłapuje czułość w jego głosie. – Ale on ma kogoś, komu przydałby się współlokator, więc…

\- Dziękuję. – Louis przerywa mu. – Naprawdę ci dziękuję Liam, za wszystko.

      Liam przygląda mu się z małym uśmiechem na ustach, a potem ziewa potężnie. Kiedy wstaje, poklepuje go po ramieniu.

\- Daj spokój, Lou – mówi po raz kolejny tego wieczoru. – Od tego są przyjaciele.

      Kilka minut później wszędzie gasną światła, a Louis leży na nieco wysiedzianej kanapie, z dłońmi ułożonymi na brzuchu, wpatrując się w sufit. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawia się co robi Patrick; czy wrócił już do domu, czy jego oddech znów cuchnie alkoholem, czy żałuje tego co zrobił czy… tęskni za nim.

      A potem, oczami wyobraźni, widzi małego chłopczyka z jego niebieskimi oczami i jasnymi włoskami, i psotnym uśmiechem. A chłopczyk zamienia się w dziewczynkę o brązowych oczach i włosach z rumieńcami na twarzyczce i Louis pociera kciukami brzuch.

\- Kocham cię, maleństwo – szepcze w ciemność. – Dam ci całą miłość, której ja nigdy nie dostałem.


	2. Chapter 2

           Kiedy dzwoni telefon Harry’ego, on już od dawna jest na nogach. Zdążył zmyć z siebie smród i zmęczenie wczorajszego dnia, ubrać się i wypić czarną, gorzką kawę, a także wyrzucić kilka butelek po piwie, które opróżnił wieczorem.

\- Czego chcesz? – mówi zamiast przywitania, ale Zayn nie wydaje się tym przejmować.

\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć, słoneczko. Niedługo powinien zjawić się u ciebie Louis, właśnie wyjechał od Liama.

           Harry jęczy przeciągle i przesuwa dłonią po twarzy. Czuje lekkie ukłucia nad górną wargą i irytuje się przez to jeszcze bardziej; dochodzi pod trzydziestkę, a nadal nie może wyhodować nic, poza marnym wąsikiem.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz dlaczego się zgodziłem? – pyta zrezygnowanym głosem, kierując się do sypialni, gdzie rzuca okiem na zmiętoloną pościel na jednoosobowym łóżku i podchodzi do okna, by wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza.

\- Ponieważ jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i uwielbiasz pomagać przyjaciołom. No, i byłeś kompletnie zalany – dodaje po namyśle, ignorując prychnięcie Harry’ego.

\- W ogóle… Mówiłeś, że jak ten koleś się nazywa?

\- Louis Tomlinson, to przyjaciel Liama… pamiętasz go? To ten napakowany wuefista z mojej szkoły… Znają się ze studiów.

\- I dlaczego ten cały Louis nie może przemieszkać u Liama? – pyta Harry, przechodząc do salonu i siadając na fotelu, od niechcenia przerzucając kanały w telewizorze.

\- Bo Liam ma małe mieszkanie, a także Sophie i Dominicka. A tobie przyda się towarzystwo.

           Harry przewraca oczami, ale oczywiście nie jest to coś, co Zayn może zobaczyć, dlatego też, dla lepszego efektu, parska do telefonu, wyciągając nogi na stolik przed sobą.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – mówi przesłodzonym głosem. – Słuchaj, Zayn, nie mógłbyś…

\- Nie. – Zayn przerywa mu gwałtownie. – Styles, po prostu bądź miłym kolesiem i daj mu u siebie pomieszkać przez kilka miesięcy, zanim chłopak stanie na nogi. W porządku?

\- Niech ci będzie. – Harry mówi po chwili z ciężkim westchnięciem.

           Może sobie niemal wyobrazić zadowolony uśmieszek na twarzy Zayna.

~*~

           Budzi go cichy tupot stóp, a potem czyjeś ciało opada na niego, wyciskając powietrze z płuc. Nim Louis może coś zrobić, ów ktoś podskakuje, piszczy, aż w końcu wielkie, brązowe oczy wpatrują się w niego z mieszanką strachu i ciekawości. 

          Louis mruga, zaskoczony, czując na sobie ciężar dziecka. Pociera oko i patrzy na dwuletniego chłopca, który z całą pewnością musi być Dominickiem, ale gdy otwiera usta, by spytać co się dzieje, jedyne, co się z nich wydostaje to długie, głośne ziewnięcie, które zostaje skomentowane chichotem.

\- Dominic! - Karcący głos Sophii przedziera się do umysłu Louisa. - Ty mały nicponiu, nie…

\- Spokojnie, Soph - mówi Louis zachrypniętym od snu głosem. - Nic się nie stało. Cześć, kolego, jestem Louis - dodaje, kiedy w końcu udaje mu się wyplątać spod koca i ciała Dominica.

\- Wujek Louis. - Wtrąca Sophia z uśmiechem. - Dominic, przywitaj się z wujkiem.

          Dominic przygląda się Louisowi; ma brązowe oczy, brązowe, kędzierzawe włosy i pełne usteczka oraz mały pieprzyk tuż pod lewym okiem. Jego nóżki zwisają i macha nimi, uderzając piętami o kanapę; wydaje się, że rozpiera go energia.

\- Jestem Dominic i mam dwa latka! - woła w końcu, unosząc rączkę i pokazując dwa palce.

          Louis śmieje się na widok powagi na twarzy chłopczyka, ale potrząsa jego wyciągniętą ręką.

\- Jestem wujek Louis i mam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat.

          Oczy Dominica rozszerzają się, jakby nie wierzył, że ktoś może mieć aż tyle lat, ale kiedy otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, Sophia pogania go.

\- Dalej, skarbie, idziemy zjeść śniadanie. Zostaw wujka, on musi się ubrać i umyć.

          Dominic rzuca Louisowi jeszcze jedno, ciekawskie spojrzenie, a potem zeskakuje z kanapy i biegnie do Sophii, ostentacyjnie unikając jej wyciągniętej dłoni. Kobieta jedynie wzdycha i kręci głową.

\- Przechodzi swój mały bunt – mówi do Louisa. – Jest przeświadczony, że jest już duży i wszystko może robić sam.

\- Skąd ja to znam… – Louis kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową, a łagodny uśmiech, który wykwitł na jego twarzy szybko znika.

          Pamięta te czasy, gdy na świat przyszły jego młodsze siostry; najlepiej pamięta bliźniaczki i ich humorki, kiedy miały dwa lata i wciąż rzucały w niego plastikowymi łopatkami i wiaderkami, gdy chciał im pomóc wykonać idealną babkę z piasku w piaskownicy przy domu.

          Sophia musi wyczuć zmianę jego nastroju, bo kiedy znów się uśmiecha, jej głos jest łagodny, ciepły i pełen współczucia.

\- Kiedy się odświeżysz, dołącz do nas przy śniadaniu. Liam ma coś dla ciebie.

          W łazience mężczyzna obmywa twarz i przesuwa mokrymi dłońmi przez włosy, starając się jakoś ujarzmić niesforne kosmyki, a potem przebiera się szybko w luźne dżinsy i czarną koszulkę.

          W kuchni pachnie bekonem, a kiedy siada przy stole, witając Liama klepnięciem w ramię, zauważa przed sobą talerz z dwoma jajkami, parówkami, bekonem i szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

\- Dziękuję, Soph – mówi. – To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony i…

\- Daj spokój, Louis. – Kobieta uśmiecha się, podsuwając Dominicowi talerzyk z pokrojonym na kawałki chlebem z białym serem i kubeczek z jakimś napojem.

          Przez kilka kolejnych minut jedzą w milczeniu, słuchając porannej audycji radiowej, a kiedy wszystko z talerzyka Dominicka znika, Sophia pomaga mu założyć buciki, całuje krótko Liama i macha Louisowi, nim wychodzi z mieszkania.

\- Tutaj masz adres kolegi Zayna. - Odzywa Liam, przesuwając po stole złożoną na pół kartkę. - Nazywa się Harry Styles, ma dwadzieścia siedem lat.

\- Dziękuję, Liam – mówi Louis, zabierając kawałek papieru. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć.

          Liam zbywa go machnięciem ręki, wkładając puste talerze do zlewu. Potem zerka na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku i marszczy brwi.

\- Słuchaj, Lou, muszę zaraz lecieć. Mam pierwszą lekcję o dziewiątej, a muszę jeszcze sprawdzić, czy wszystkie piłki są napompowane.

\- Więc dorwałeś posadę nauczyciela wychowania fizycznego? – pyta Louis, zabierając się za zmywanie, czując, że przynajmniej tak może się odwdzięczyć przyjacielowi.

          Liam przytakuje z uśmiechem i z roztargnieniem rozgląda się po kuchni, pakując do swojej torby drugie śniadanie.

\- Podrzucić cię do Harry’ego, czy…

\- Nie, już i tak wystarczająco dla mnie zrobiłeś – przerywa mu Louis, wycierając mokre ręce. – Zamówię sobie taksówkę, nie ma problemu.

          Mężczyzna tylko wzrusza ramionami, patrząc, jak Louis wybiera numer na telefonie i podaje adres jego domu. Jeszcze przez kilka minut rozmawiają w kuchni, wspominając dawne czasy, a potem obaj naciągają płaszcze i wychodzą przed dom; Liam upiera się, by wziąć bagaż Louisa, a on zgadza się na to niechętnie, widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Hej, Lou…? - Liam spogląda na niego uważnie, gdy dostrzegają taksówkę wjeżdżającą w ich ulicę. - Tylko… Nie mów Harry’emu o swoim stanie, w porządku?

\- Co? Dlaczego? - pyta Louis marszcząc brwi, ale Liam tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Po prostu zachowaj to dla siebie. Przynajmniej na razie.

          Louis jeszcze przez chwilę przygląda się Liamowi, starając się zrozumieć jego prośbę, a potem niechętnie przytakuje głową. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się krzepiąco i przyciąga go do silnego uścisku.

\- Trzymaj się, stary – mówi cicho. – I jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, wal jak w dym.

          I z tym odsuwa się, macha niezręcznie i odwraca się, wchodząc do swojego samochodu, stojącego kilka metrów dalej. Louis wyłapuje jeszcze jego spojrzenie we wstecznym lusterku, ale potem jego uwaga zostaje odwrócona przez czarny samochód parkujący na podjeździe i głośny dźwięk klaksonu.

\- Och, to znowu ty! - woła Niall, wychodząc z taksówki, by pomóc mu wpakować walizkę do bagażnika. - Tak mi się wydawało, że kojarzę ten adres… No proszę! Ojejku, wybacz mi, ale zupełnie nie pamiętam twojego imienia…

\- To dlatego, że się nie przedstawiałem - mówi ze śmiechem. - Jestem Louis.

          Niall szczerzy się do niego, a potem wskazuje mu ręką, by wsiadał do samochodu, a sam wskakuje za kierownicę i zapina pas. 

\- Masz imię, czyli nie jesteś żadnym brutalnym mordercą, mogę odetchnąć z ulgą. A raczej - dodaje, gdy widzi pytający wzrok Louisa, kiedy zerka na niego w lusterku wstecznym - moja dziewczyna. Opowiadałem jej wczoraj o tobie i najpierw dostałem ochrzan za to, że zabieram ze sobą jakichś poturbowanych ludzi, którzy mogą mnie zabić, a potem oberwało mi się, że ci nie pomogłem, bo, jak powiedziała Maddie, siniaki i walizka mogą świadczyć tylko o jednym.

          Niall urywa, by przewrócić oczami.

\- Te kobiety, kto je pojmie? W każdym razie wyglądasz znacznie lepiej, Louis, cieszę się. – Louis unosi brwi, ponieważ rozcięcie pod okiem nadal jest mocno widoczne, a skóra wokół rany zabarwiła się na ciemny odcień fioletu. - Ale mam nadzieję, że nie wracasz do tego, kto cię tak urządził?

          Uniesione kąciki ust Louisa opadają nieznacznie, ale kręci głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, nie wracam do niego - mówi cicho.

\- No, to dobrze, bo nie wiem, czy bym cię tam zawiózł. Nie chciałbym być odpowiedzialnym za to, co mogłoby się stać, kolego. 

          Louis nie wie, jak to się dzieje, ale energia i radość tego młodego Irlandczyka spływają także na niego i wkrótce zdaje sobie sprawę, że siedzi na tylnym siedzeniu od dobrych pięciu minut, słuchając Nialla i jego historii o tym, jak w czasie swojej pierwszej jazdy jako taksówkarz potrącił Madeline, która wkrótce potem została jego dziewczyną.

\- … i jak ją odebrałem ze szpitala, to nawrzeszczała na mnie, że nie wsiądzie do „tej przeklętej taksówki”, więc zamówiłem drugą i… Z czego tak się śmiejesz?

          Jego głos nie jest urażony; co najwyżej rozbawiony, gdy patrzy na Louisa, unosząc pytająco brwi. Louis kręci głową, przyciskając dłoń do ust, a kiedy uspokaja się na tyle, by odpowiedzieć, w jego tonie wciąż czai się wesołość.

\- To wszystko bardzo ciekawe i w ogóle, ale… stoimy już tutaj od dziesięciu minut.

\- Ojejku! – Oczy Nialla robią się wielkie. – Naprawdę? Strasznie przepraszam, no to jedziemy! – Przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce i wrzuca bieg, zanim marszczy brwi. – A właściwie to gdzie jedziemy?

          Starszy mężczyzna wzdycha i sięga do kieszeni płaszcza, wyjmując pomiętą kartkę, a potem pochyla się do przodu, podając papier Niallowi. Chłopak odczytuje adres i z uśmiechem kiwa głową.

\- Ładna dzielnica – mówi. – To co, jedziemy?

          Louis rozsiada się na tylnym siedzeniu, opierając czoło o chłodną szybę; jazda zajmuje im ponad pół godziny, jeśli nie liczyć korka, w którym utknęli na dobre piętnaście minut. Mimo to Louis wcale tego nie odczuwa; przyjemny głos Nialla roznosi się po taksówce. Chłopak albo coś opowiada (najczęściej w jego opowieściach przewija się imię jego dziewczyny), albo komentuje, albo przeklina głośno na innych kierowców lub też nuci razem z radiem, umilając Louisowi podróż.

          Jednak miły Irlandczyk nie może nic poradzić na zaciskający się boleśnie żołądek Louisa, kiedy wjeżdżają w wąską uliczkę wysokich, białych budynków.

\- 9 Stanley Crescent. – Oświadcza Niall, wciskając się na miejsce parkingowe. – Pomóc ci z bagażem?

          Odpowiedź Louisa przychodzi z opóźnieniem; jego niebieskie oczy przyglądają się budynkowi i to może głupie, ale przez krótką chwilę czuje się jak Julia Roberts, bo, cholera, będzie mieszkał – przynajmniej na razie – na Notting Hill.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiada cicho, nim wychodzi z taksówki.

          Niall także wychodzi z samochodu, zostawiając drzwi otwarte i wyjmuje torbę Louisa z bagażnika. Uśmiecha się promiennie, kiedy Louis poddaje mu pieniądze za jazdę, a potem ściska krótko jego dłoń, zanim wsiada z powrotem za kierownicę.

          Louis kręci z głową, kiedy blondyn wjeżdża na jezdnię, zupełnie nie przejmując się kierowcą samochodu, który musi gwałtownie wcisnąć hamulec, a potem trąbi na niego klaksonem.

          Zostawiając za sobą mężczyznę, który z całą pewnością musiał teraz kląć pod nosem na taksówkarza, Louis obraca się i z ciężkim sercem zaciska palce na czarnych, metalowych prętach ogrodzenia, zanim popycha je i idzie przez żwirową dróżkę do brązowych drzwi. Na czarnym domofonie wypisane są nazwiska, a przy numerku mieszkania „11” znajduje się Styles i Louis oddycha głęboko, zanim naciska guzik.

          Po kilku sekundach z głośnika rozlegają się szmery, a potem niski, nieco zniekształcony głos odzywa się:

\- Kto tam?

\- Um… – Louis odchrząkuje, niepewien, co powiedzieć. – Louis? Louis Tomlinson, ja…

\- Ten od Zayna. – Przerywa mu głos i rozlega się westchnięcie. – W porządku, wchodź.

           Louis słyszy ciche brzęczenie i popycha drzwi wejściowe, rozglądając się po ładnym, zadbanym korytarzu, a potem wspina się po schodach na drugie piętro. Nie ma czasu, by ustabilizować oddech, bo drzwi opatrzone numerem „11” są już otwarte i stoi w nich wysoki mężczyzna z burzą ciemnych loków na głowie i z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Jego zielone oczy taksują sylwetkę Louisa i ten nieświadomie obciąga rąbek koszulki tak, jakby badawcze, oceniające spojrzenie chłopaka – Harry’ego, jak przypuszcza – mogło już teraz odkryć dziecko w jego łonie. Naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, dlaczego ma ukrywać przed nim ciążę, a najlepiej, chciałby mu otwarcie powiedzieć o swoim stanie.

\- Wchodzisz czy co? – pyta nieco opryskliwie, przesuwając się na bok, by przepuścić go w drzwiach.

           Na żywo jego głos jest przyjemniejszy, głęboki i powolny, ale ma w sobie tyle chłodu i złości, że Louis nieco drży, gdy przeciska się obok niego.

           Harry zamyka drzwi i prowadzi go przez krótki korytarz do wielkiego salonu; panele lśnią czystością, czarna kanapa i dopasowane fotele otaczają szklany stolik, duży telewizor wisi na jednej z kremowych ścian. Jest to nowoczesne mieszkanie młodego, samotnego mężczyzny i Louis zatrzymuje się na środku, niepewny, przygryzając wargę i zaciskając dłoń na rączce bagażu.

           Młodszy chłopak ma na sobie ciasne dżinsy, biały t-shirt i na to narzuconą czerwoną koszulę. Stoi za kanapą, stwarzając między nimi barierę i przez kilka minut przygląda mu się uważnie w milczeniu; Louis zaczyna czuć się nieswojo i spuszcza wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś – mówi cicho. – To naprawdę… to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Uwierz mi, nie będę dla ciebie ciężarem, znajdę sobie pracę i będę płacić część czynszu, a potem znajdę coś dla siebie i…

\- Dość. – Harry przerywa mu i kiedy Louis podrywa głowę, widzi jego uniesioną dłoń i znużenie wymalowane na twarzy. – Nie wiem dokładnie co się stało, że tak nagle potrzebowałeś mieszkania… – Jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na dłużej na jego policzku i Louis ma ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach. - …i właściwie nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Wiem, że Zayn nie prosiłby mnie o to, gdyby nie miał dobrego powodu więc… Możesz tu zostać. Tak długo, jak będziesz tego potrzebował. Myślę, że dogadamy się w sprawie czynszu, a jeśli chodzi o resztę… Po prostu nie wchodźmy sobie w drogę, tak chyba będzie najlepiej. Nie jestem dobrym współlokatorem. Poza tym nie wchodź do zamkniętego pokoju. Nigdy.

           Jakby na potwierdzenie powagi swoich słów Harry milknie na chwilę, zaciskając szczęki.

\- Wychodzę do pracy, wrócę pewnie późno. Rozgość się i… w ogóle. Twoja sypialnia to ta z czerwoną ścianą, a para kluczy leży na komodzie w korytarzu.

           Po tym Louis widzi tylko szerokie plecy Harry’ego i słyszy, jak mężczyzna zamyka za sobą drzwi, wychodząc.

           Z głębokim westchnięciem opada na wygodną kanapę i, rozglądając się po czystym, zadbanym pokoju czuje, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak samotny.

~*~

           Liam zdeterminowanym krokiem wchodzi do pokoju nauczycielskiego w czasie lunchu i niemal natychmiast zauważa Zayna, siedzącego przy stoliku pod oknem.

\- Więc, o co chodzi? – pyta, opadając na krzesło naprzeciwko niego.

           Zayn podrywa głowę znad czytanego komiksu, a jego oczy są komicznie rozszerzone, więc Liam uśmiecha się lekko, zanim znów poważnieje.

\- Właściwie… – zaczyna Zayn, siadając wygodniej na krześle. – To ja mógłbym zadać ci to pytanie. To ty zadzwoniłeś do mnie późnym wieczorem, szukając mieszkania dla swojego kolegi. – Zauważa trafnie, unosząc pytająco brew.

           Liam wzdycha ciężko i kiwa głową, rozdzierając na małe kawałeczki papierową serwetkę, którą miał spakowaną razem z sałatką przyniesioną z domu.

\- Louis… Miał faceta, byli ze sobą od studiów, ale Patrick… Cóż. Ja nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć co ich połączyło, bo to dwa inne światy, ale wydawali się być szczęśliwi, wiesz? No, a potem przestali. – Liam urywa, marszcząc brwi. – Nie znam szczegółów, Louis nigdy nie chciał się uskarżać, ale wiem wystarczająco, by domyślić się reszty. Patrick go zdradzał – mówi, podnosząc wzrok i patrząc Zaynowi w oczy. – Zdradzał, okłamywał, pomiatał nim, bił… To chyba jedyna dobra strona tej sytuacji, wiesz? Że Lou w końcu go zostawił, chociaż… Właściwie to Patrick go wyrzucił. Pobił i wyrzucił go z ich mieszkania, gdy dowiedział się o ciąży.

           Zayn zaciska usta w milczeniu i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, zanim ponownie skupia uwagę na Liamie. Przeczesuje palcami włosy i wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze.

\- Ciężkie życie – mówi ze współczuciem, a Liam wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś jak zduszony śmiech.

\- Prawda? A to tylko jedna jego część… A mimo to jest takim promyczkiem szczęścia, naprawdę nie wiem skąd bierze tyle siły i entuzjazmu…

\- Cóż, ktoś taki zdecydowanie przyda się Harry’emu.

           Przez chwilę obaj milczą,skupiając się na swoim śniadaniu, a kiedy plastikowy pojemnik Liama jest pusty, ten ociera grzbietem dłoni usta i spogląda na Zayna.

\- Czy Harry może mu zrobić krzywdę? – pyta prosto z mostu, przez co mężczyzna zachłystuje się pitą wodą.

\- Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! – mówi, a złość wymieszana ze zdziwieniem pobrzmiewa w jego głosie. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, Liam?

\- To ty powiedziałeś, że lepiej będzie, jeśli Harry nie dowie się o ciąży Louisa. - Liam burczy, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

           Zayn wzdycha i kręci głową, nieco rozdrażniony.

-  _Tak_ , ale to nie znaczy, że go skrzywdzi! Jezu, Liam. Myślisz, że wysłałbym ciężarnego faceta do jakiegoś nieobliczalnego kolesia?

\- Więc dlaczego…

\- Nie. – Zayn przerywa mu, wstając od stołu. – Po prostu zaufaj mi, oni potrzebują siebie nawzajem. A teraz wybacz, zaraz kończy się przerwa, a ja mam konsultacje z grupą uczniów. Do zobaczenia.

           Liam patrzy za swoim przyjacielem, mając nadzieję, że faktycznie nie musi się martwić.

~*~

           Zamiast rozpakowania, postanawia zwiedzić resztę mieszkania; w poszukiwaniu swojego pokoju zagląda do sypialni Harry’ego. Jest to duży pokój, a ściany mają przyjemny odcień fioletu. Nad wąskim, jednoosobowym łóżkiem (które zaskakuje Louisa o wiele bardziej, niż pomięta pościel) wiszą czarno-białe zdjęcia. Poza tym, sypialnia wydaje się bezosobowa i niezamieszkała, tak, jakby jej właściciel nie  _mieszkał_ tu, a jedynie egzystował. Brak tu jakichkolwiek przedmiotów osobistych, książek czy filmów, czegokolwiek, co powiedziałoby coś o mieszkającej tu o sobie. To tak, jakby mógł tu żyć _ktokolwiek._

           Na przeciwko sypialni Harry’ego natyka się na zamknięte drzwi i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to o tym właśnie mówił mężczyzna, dlatego odskakuje od nich jak oparzony, tak, jakby zaraz w mieszkaniu miał się pojawić Harry i oskarżyć go o wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

           Kolejne drzwi prowadzą go do pokoju, który – jak sądzi – przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy będzie należeć do niego. Jest to duże, dobrze oświetlone pomieszczenie, z brązowym, puchatym dywanem ułożonym na jasnych panelach, dużym, wygodnym łóżkiem pod czerwoną ścianą. Pozostałe trzy ściany są pomalowane na jasny, piaskowy kolor i Louis nigdy by nie pomyślał, że taka kolorystyka może współgrać, a jednak tak jest. W pokoju ma także biurko i dużą szafę, i, znów, pomieszczenie wydaje się puste i pozbawione życia, a kurz na meblach i idealnie zasłane łóżko utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że nikt nie używał tej sypialni od wielu dni.

           Zostawia bagaż przy szafie i przechodzi przez korytarz, zaglądając do łazienki. Czarne kafelki lśnią w sztucznym świetle żarówek. Duża wanna i nowocześnie wyglądająca kabina prysznicowa sprawiają, że Louis wzdycha cicho; od tak wielu lat mieszkał w małej klitce, że teraz to, co ma przed sobą, wydaje mu się niesamowicie piękne, drogie i ekskluzywne. Nie ma pojęcia, czym zajmuje się Harry, że stać go na mieszkanie w takiej dzielnicy i na tak cudowne mieszkanie; nie ma też pojęcia, dlaczego wszystko tutaj, oprócz salonu, sprawia wrażenie opuszczonego.

           Wracając do salonu zauważa oszklone drzwi prowadzące na niewielki balkon; kiedy podchodzi bliżej, dostrzega doniczki z ziemią i uśmiecha się lekko na myśl, że wiosną muszą tu kwitnąć piękne, kolorowe kwiaty, choć trudno mu wyobrazić sobie Harry’ego, dbającego o rośliny, kiedy jego mieszkanie jest tak puste i zimne.

           Kiedy wchodzi do kuchni, jest oczarowany. Piaskowe blaty, ciemne drewno, lśniące naczynia, kwadratowy stolik z białymi krzesłami… To tak, jak kuchnia jego marzeń i jest nią całkowicie zachwycony. Jego ręce zaczynają świerzbić w pragnieniu ugotowania czegoś pysznego, ale nie ma pojęcia, czy to w porządku, dlatego wchodzi do niej powoli, dotykając z namaszczeniem chłodnych, czystych powierzchni i chłonąc wszystko wzrokiem, zanim wraca do swojego pokoju, gdzie poświęca swój czas na rozpakowanie się.

           Składając równo i odkładając ostatnie swetry, myśli Louisa pędzą do Harry’ego i postanawia, że jak najszybciej musi znaleźć sobie pracę i odłożyć pieniądze. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo będzie mógł z nim mieszkać, ukrywając ciążę; mieszkać z tym chłodnym i zamkniętym w sobie mężczyzną, który wyraźnie nie jest zadowolony z jego towarzystwa. Nie mniej, Louis naprawdę jest mu wdzięczny za to, że zgodził się przyjąć go do siebie i zaczyna czuć, po raz pierwszy od dawna, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

           To właściwie jest dość zabawne; odrzucony przez matkę, która poświęcała czas tylko dla młodszych córek, spychany na dalszy plan przez ojczyma, zdany tylko na siebie od siedemnastego roku życia, pozbawiony dachu nad głową i rodziny. To on na studiach był tym, którego wszyscy znali, Louis „The Tommo” Tomlinson, pełen energii i życia nastolatek, który wciąż wierzył, że życie stoi przed nim otworem. Barista w kawiarni na kampusie, gdzie poznał – jak wtedy sądził – miłość swojego życia i nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. A potem coraz bardziej zagłębiający się w toksyczny związek mężczyzna, bity i poniżany, ostatecznie wyrywający się ze swojego marnego życia tylko po to, by wciąż pozostać tak naiwnym marzycielem, pewnym, że pewnego dnia spotka na swojej drodze kogoś wyjątkowego.

           Louis kręci głową, jakby użalając się nad swoim zachowaniem, a potem opada z westchnieniem na łóżko i zapada się w miękkim materacu. Jego myśli krążą leniwie, a on przymyka oczy i nim się orientuje, zasypia.

           Kiedy się budzi, niebo za oknem ciemnieje i Louis przez chwilę nie jest pewien co dokładnie go przebudziło, ale kiedy podpiera się na łokciach, by usiąść, zauważa wypukłość w swoich spodniach.

           To żenujące i przez chwilę ma ochotę przeczekać albo wskoczyć pod zimny prysznic, ale jego ciało działa samoistnie i nim się orientuje, rozpina spodnie i wsuwa dłoń pod bokserki. Zdecydowanie nie tak wyobrażał sobie pierwszy wieczór spędzony w mieszkaniu, które nie należy nawet do niego i czuje, że to nie jest coś, co powinien robić, ale nie może się powstrzymać i wkrótce jego bokserki są osunięte do połowy ud, a on porusza dłonią na swoim członku, wypuszczając z ust ciche westchnięcia.

           Oprócz swojego płytkiego, szybkiego oddechu nie słyszy nic więcej i jest wdzięczny za to, że Harry’ego nie ma w domu; i tak nie ma pojęcia, jak spojrzy mu w oczy po tym, jak pierwszego dnia obciągał sobie pod jego nieobecność. Mimo poczucia wstydu dokładnie nawilża ślinią swoje palce i po chwili wsuwa je w siebie z głośnym jękiem. Jego ruchy są nieskoordynowane, niechlujnie przesuwa dłonią po twardym penisie, rozciągając się palcami; czuje, jak jego ciało rozpala się i wkrótce zostawia w spokoju swojego członka i klęka na materacu, by trafić palcami w swoją prostatę. Każde uderzenie wyrywa z niego zadowolony, przeciągły jęk; opiera czoło o poduszki, sięgając dłonią do penisa,  gdy czuje znajome napięcie w brzuchu i kilka sekund później sperma cieknie po jego palcach, spływając na czystą pościel.

           Louis dyszy ciężko jeszcze przez kilka minut, zanim doprowadza się do porządku i sprząta swój bałagan, a potem idzie do łazienki, gdzie opryskuje twarz zimną wodą. Spogląda w lustro, a  jego niebieskie oczy wciąż lśnią tym dziwnym blaskiem, a jego usta chichot chichot.

\- Ty mały nicponiu – mówi, przykładając dłoń do brzucha. – To wszystko przez ciebie.

           Kiedy opuszcza łazienkę i idzie do kuchni, znajduje w niej Harry’ego; mężczyzna wciąż ma buty na stopach, więc prawdopodobnie dopiero wrócił z pracy, a jego twarz jest zaczerwieniona i unika spojrzenia Louisa.

\- Och, cześć. – Louis wita się niezręcznie, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. – Ja…

\- Chcesz coś do picia? – przerywa mu Harry. – Właśnie wstawiłem wodę. Zjem coś i idę spać, padam z nóg, ale ty możesz posiedzieć, jeśli chcesz. I korzystaj z lodówki, nie chcę, żebyś umarł mi tu z głodu.

           Louis patrzy, z zaskoczeniem, jak Harry, pomimo swoich słów, łapie butelkę wody z lodówki i szybko mija go, zamykając się w swoim pokoju. Jeszcze przez chwilę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzy na drewniane drzwi, a potem wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jesteś czymś wyjątkowym, Harry – mruczy do siebie, wyciągając bochenek chleba i nóż.


	3. Chapter 3

          Pierwszego dnia Louis budzi się w pustym mieszkaniu. To trochę przygnębiające, jeśli o tym pomyśleć, ale on jedynie uśmiecha się lekko do swojego odbicia w lustrze, przyglądając się siniakowi, który zaczyna powoli przybierać żółtawy kolor, a potem idzie do kuchni. Szpera przez chwilę po szafkach, a potem zalewa płatki kukurydziane zimnym mlekiem i je przy stole, na którym wciąż stoi kubek po kawie, którą musiał pić rano Harry.

          Najedzony, zmywa wszystkie naczynia i wyciera blaty, a potem spędza cudowne pół godziny pod gorącym strumieniem w kabinie prysznicowej; jego włosy pachną limonką i dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że przez przypadek użył szamponu Harry’ego zamiast swojego, kokosowego. Osusza się i ubiera, a potem wychodzi z mieszkania, upewniając się dwa razy, że dobrze je zamknął. Czas poszukać pracy.

~*~

          Dwa tygodnie później ma już wyrobioną rutynę. Wstaje dokładnie o ósmej trzynaście, budzony porannymi mdłościami i pędzi do łazienki, by opróżnić żołądek. Potem opłukuje usta i twarz, i wraca do sypialni, gdzie jeszcze przez kilka minut leży na łóżku, zachwycając się miękkością materaca. Kiedy w końcu ostatecznie budzik w jego telefonie się rozdzwania, wstaje i ścieli łóżko, a potem ubiera się i je lekkie śniadanie, aż w końcu wychodzi do pracy.

          Znalazł stanowisko w księgarni oddalonej tylko o dwie przecznice. To sympatyczne miejsce, które Louis pokochał od chwili, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Pachniało tam mieszanką cynamonu i atramentu, było przyjemnie ciepło, a cicha muzyka w tle dodawała atmosfery. Przez dwa tygodnie pracy zdążył zapoznać się z rzędami regałów, wypełnionych książkami, a także z wystawą ciastek, kaw i herbat, którą oferowała księgarnia.

          Pod dużym, wystawowym oknem stały cztery, okrągłe, pomarańczowe fotele, a przy każdym był ustawiony wysoki stoliczek, ledwo mieszczący talerzyk z ciastkiem i kubek. Pod regałami z literaturą młodzieżową, stały kolejne fotele, tym razem przy większych, dopasowanych stolikach, a ze swojego miejsca za ladą Louis widział wszystko i wszystkich.

          Księgarnia była własnością młodej kobiety, Rity, która niemalże rzuciła mu się na szyję, gdy powiedział, że przeszedł w sprawie pracy. Rita otworzyła księgarnię, która od zawsze była jej marzeniem, ale potem przyszedł mąż i dziecko, przez co miała coraz mniej czasu dla tego miejsca i koniecznie potrzebowała kogoś do pomocy, ale jakoś, nikt się nie zgłaszał.

\- To było ci pisane, Louis - powiedziała pewnie po tym, jak odbyli poważną i długą rozmowę na zapleczu, tego pierwszego dnia i Louis uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

          Spędza w pracy osiem godzin i wraca do domu kilka minut po osiemnastej; później, jeśli wybiera się jeszcze na drobne zakupy. Rita zaoferowała mu dużo wyższą stawkę, niż się tego spodziewał i to sprawia, że jego odkładanie pieniędzy na własne mieszkanie stanie się dużo łatwiejsze. Po powrocie do domu przygotowuje obiad i zawsze udaje mu się skończyć i ustawić wszystko na stole akurat w chwili, gdy do mieszkania wraca Harry.

          Kiedy pierwszy raz Louis przygotował dla nich obiad - kurczaka z pieczonymi ziemniakami - Harry stał w progu kuchni z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gapiąc się w zaskoczeniu, a kiedy doszedł do siebie, mruknął: “Nie musiałeś nic przygotowywać”, ale mimo to usiadł do stołu i zjadł razem z nim, a potem nawet pozmywał.

          Louis robi to, bo kocha gotować, to jest coś, w czym czuje się pewnie i dobrze. Robi to także dlatego, że chce podziękować Harry'emu za gościnę ─ nawet, jeśli mężczyzna się do niego nie odzywa i unika jak ognia. To zabawne, mieszkać ze sobą dwa tygodnie pod jednym dachem i wymieniać jedynie drobne, suche grzeczności takie jak “dziękuję” ze strony Harry'ego po zjedzeniu obiadu czy ciche “dobranoc” od Louisa, kiedy po wspólnym obejrzeniu jakiegoś programu w telewizji idzie do swojej sypialni. Czasem zdarzy się “możesz skorzystać z łazienki pierwszy, jeśli chcesz, ja mam jeszcze trochę pracy”, wyburczane od Harry'ego, przeglądającego jakąś dokumentację, ale poza tym zachowują się tak, jakby się nie znali, co nie znaczy, że Louis nie dostrzega lśniących włosów Harry'ego, jego zielonych, smutnych oczu czy muskularnych ramion.

          Kiedy czasami leży wieczorem w łóżku, a światło ma już zgaszone, jego myśli nachodzi Harry i to, jak argumentuje sobie Louis, jest całkiem normalne, ponieważ jego hormony buzują i potrzebuje miłości i czułości (i jest strasznie napalony), a Harry jest blisko, jest tuż  _obok_  i jest bardzo seksowny.

~*~

          Czasami jego sen jest przerywany koszmarami. Budzi się, siadając gwałtownie na łóżku, z grzywką przylepioną do czoła i krzykiem uwięzionym w gardle.

          Po tych snach nie potrafi już zasnąć. Zamiast tego idzie do łazienki, rozbiera się i drży lekko, patrząc na swoje odbicie, na swoje ciało, na którym zanikają powoli wszelkie ślady brutalności. A potem wchodzi pod prysznic, pod gorącą wodę i spędza tak godzinę lub dwie, szorując swoje ciało, aż skóra przybiera czerwony kolor i płacze cicho.

~*~

          Louis budzi się w czwartkowy poranek i spieszy do łazienki, zostawiając w sedesie zawartość swojego żołądka.

\- Kochanie - mruczy, kiedy w końcu jest w stanie się wyprostować i gładzi się po brzuchu. - Tatuś naprawdę by docenił, jeśli dałbyś mu choć dzień wolnego.

          Pomimo zmęczenia i posmaku żółci w ustach, uśmiecha się lekko. Nie może się doczekać, aż brzuch zacznie się pokazywać, ujawniając, że  _naprawdę_ rośnie w nim dziecko. Co też nieco go przeraża, ponieważ Harry nie wie o jego stanie, a w dodatku Louis wciąż nie zapisał się do ginekologa, nie mając wcześniej pieniędzy na wizytę, nie wspominając o odłożeniu na własne mieszkanie.

          Wzdycha cicho i myje zęby, krzywiąc się na intensywny smak mięty, który jednocześnie przynosi ulgę i ponowne wzburzenie żołądka. Decyduje, że nie ma ochoty wracać do pustego łóżka, dlatego powłócząc bosymi stopami po chłodnych panelach kieruje się do kuchni. Wlewa wodę do elektrycznego czajnika i sięga po opakowanie ziołowej herbaty.

          Czekając, aż woda się zagotuje, opiera się pośladkami o piaskowy blat i dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważa coś, czego zazwyczaj nie ma na kuchennym stole, gdy wstaje rano. Komórka i portfel Harry’ego, razem z jego kluczami od mieszkania błyszczą w porannym słońcu, wpadającym do pomieszczenia przez krótkie firanki, a tuż obok stoi kubek z niedopitą kawą.

          Louis ściąga brwi i zalewa przyszykowany kubek wrzątkiem, ignorując ziołowy zapach uwalniający się z bawełnianej torebki. Zostawia herbatę w kuchni, idąc powoli wgłąb mieszkania, przechodząc przez salon i zatrzymując się pod drzwiami sypialni Harry’ego.

\- Harry? – woła, pukając.

          Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, dlatego po chwili wahania naciska klamkę i zagląda do środka.

          Pościel jest pomięta, a kilka koszulek leży na podłodze, ale pomieszczenie jest puste. Louis przez chwilę rozgląda się, wciągając przyjemny zapach perfum mężczyzny, a potem zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- Harry? – woła głośniej, ale to nie tak, że Styles ma wiele miejsc, gdzie mógłby ukryć się w mieszkaniu.

          Salon i balkon jest pusty i jedynym pomieszczeniem, o którym Louis może myśleć, jest tajemniczy, zamknięty pokój, ale kiedy przyciska ucho do drewna, panuje tam cisza. Decydując, że Harry po prostu musiał wyjść do pracy, zapominając swoich rzeczy, Louis wraca do swojej sypialni i szybko się ubiera.

          Zakłada szare dżinsy, które opinają się nieco na jego udach i bordowy sweter. W łazience szybko opłukuje twarz i przeczesuje kilka razy włosy, by wyglądały na choć trochę uporządkowane, zanim wsuwa stopy w buty i zakłada płaszcz. Nie przejmuje się śniadaniem, ponieważ i tak wie, że w tym momencie jego żołądek nie zaakceptowałby niczego, poza szybkimi łykami wciąż ciepłej herbaty. Louis odsuwa magnes, który przytrzymywał przypiętą do lodówki karteczkę z numerem Harry’ego i adresem jego miejsca pracy, którą mężczyzna zostawił mu pierwszego dnia „tak na wszelki wypadek”. Wsuwa papier do kieszeni płaszcza i zgarnia ze stołu własności Harry’ego, a potem wychodzi z mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

          Adres na kartce sugeruje, że ma do przejścia tylko kilka przecznic, dlatego nie kłopocze się złapaniem taksówki czy autobusu; jeśli się pospieszy, spokojnie zdąży do pracy. Pochyla nisko głowę, chcąc uchronić się od chłodnego wiatru, który jest normalny jak na pierwsze dni grudnia.

          Mijają go ludzie spieszący się do pracy i dzieci, idące do szkoły, a nikt nie poświęca mu więcej niż jedno spojrzenie. Wszyscy są zbyt zajęci własnymi sprawami, by mieć czas, by skupić się na czymś jeszcze. Po kilku minutach szybkiego spaceru, Louis marszczy brwi na nagły, towarzyszący mu dźwięk i dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to telefon Harry’ego dzwoni w jego kieszeni. Wyciąga niepewnie urządzenie i widzi zdjęcie ładnej dziewczyny z ciemnymi włosami i imię „Gemma”, wyświetlone na ekranie. Dziewczyna rozłącza się, a chwilę później znów próbuje się połączyć. Louis jednak nie odbiera telefonu, a chwilę później Gemma się poddaje, wysyłając Harry’emu smsa.

          Zanim Louis w końcu dociera pod wskazany adres, jego nos i uszy szczypią od chłodu, a ręce, choć schowane w kieszeniach płaszcza, są lodowato zimne; notuje w pamięci, by kupić sobie czapkę i rękawiczki.

          Wyciąga kartkę z zapisanym adresem, a potem przenosi wzrok na budynek przed sobą; jest mały, a jego ściany otynkowane są na biało. Przeszklone drzwi i niewielki parking, a także duże donice z kwiatami przed wejściem sprawiają, że Louis zastanawia się co to w ogóle ma być, ale zielony napis nad wejściem, głoszący „Styles’s Vet” szybko go uświadamia.

          Niepewnie wchodzi do środka, popychając przeszklone drzwi i znajduje się w wyłożonej białymi płytkami poczekalni. Kolorowe naklejki w kształcie psich łap przyklejone do podłogi prowadzą od wejścia do drzwi po prawej stronie i Louis uśmiecha się lekko, uznając, że to całkiem urocze. Mruczy ciche powitanie do dziewczyny siedzącej na jednym z krzesełek; przy jej boku siedzi mały, rudy piesek, który po chwili wskakuje na jej kolana. Potem Louis rozgląda się po kremowych ścianach i plakatach zwierzaków; widzi też kilka dyplomów i gdy podchodzi bliżej, odnajduje na nich imię Harry’ego.

          Czuje na sobie uważne spojrzenie dziewczyny i gdy na nią zerka, ta spuszcza wzrok, rumieniąc się. Jej pies jednak absolutnie nie jest speszony; wstaje i kieruje się w stronę Louisa, idąc tak daleko, jak pozwala mu na to smycz.

\- Cześć, kolego. – Louis mówi wesoło, kucając i wyciągając rękę, pozwalając, by pies ją obwąchał. – Jak się masz?

          Dziewczyna wstaje z krzesełka i podchodzi bliżej, co pies komentuje wesołym merdaniem ogona.

\- Co to za rasa? – pyta Louis, patrząc na nią.

          Ma nieco pulchną twarz i duże, niebieskie oczy, a brązowe włosy z odrostami są spięte w koka czubku głowy. Okulary osuwają się nieznacznie na jej małym nosie, a kiedy się odzywa, jej głos jest wysoki i niepewny.

\- To spaniel  – odpowiada. – Wabi się Cappy.

\- Cześć, kolego. – Louis wita się znowu z psem, ale ten odsuwa się, patrząc na niego nieufnie.

          Louis marszczy brwi, zaskoczony tą nagłą reakcją i wstaje z kucek, zdezorientowany. Dziewczyna wypuszcza ciche westchnięcie i skraca smycz, patrząc na psa karcąco, ale z dużą dozą czułości.

\- Nie lubi, kiedy jestem blisko obcych osób. To mój obrońca – wyjaśnia, śmiejąc się cicho.

          Potem zerka na otwierające się drzwi, z których wychodzi starsza kobieta z koszem w rękach.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, doktorze Styles – mówi chrapliwie.

\- Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu, pani Mandre! Do zobaczenia, Puffy!

          Głos ten zdecydowanie należy do Harry’ego, ale Louis jest zaskoczony tym, jak on brzmi. Po dwóch tygodniach przywykł do niskiego, zimnego tonu, ale teraz głos mężczyzny jest radosny i ciepły, i brzmi  _o niebo_  lepiej.

          Kiedy kobieta wychodzi, dziewczyna spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się nieśmiało, zanim kieruje się do pomieszczenia, gdzie jest Harry, mrucząc coś do swojego psa. Louis, po chwili wahania, idzie za nią, widząc, że nie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

          Opiera się biodrem o framugę i rozgląda po czystym gabinecie. Harry siedzi za brązowym biurkiem, wystukując coś na klawiaturze komputera, nim podnosi głowę i wita się z dziewczyną; nie zauważa Louisa w drzwiach, dzięki czemu ten może zobaczyć tę drugą, inną stronę Harry’ego, o której nie miał pojęcia, że istnieje.

\- …pierwsza wizyta u pana. Cappy jest dość… Um, nie bardzo lubi weterynarzy? I mężczyzn w ogóle, a poprzedni weterynarz, u którego z nim byłam, skończył trochę pokiereszowany. I, no cóż, potrzebuję go zaszczepić, a powoli kończą mi się weterynarze w Londynie. – Dziewczyna wyznaje cicho.

          Harry śmieje się i kuca przed psem, drapiąc go za uchem. Cappy mruży oczy, a dziewczyna unosi lekko brwi.

\- No, mały kolego, twoja pani teraz posadzi cię na stole, w porządku? – mówi ciepło, zerkając na właścicielkę psa.

          Ta szybko kiwa głową i bierze psa na ręce, sadzając go na pokrytym materiałem wysokim stole. Harry uśmiecha się i Louis po raz pierwszy widzi dołeczki w jego policzkach; wygląda uroczo.

          Uroczo i seksownie, z włosami odgarniętymi do tyłu oliwkową bandaną i w niebieskim fartuchu oraz grzesznie obcisłych, czarnych spodniach.

          Mężczyzna pochyla się nad psiakiem, zaglądając mu w długie uszy i przyglądając się oczom, a nawet podnosząc nieznacznie do góry wargę psa, by obejrzeć jego zęby. Louis dostrzega, jak dziewczyna spina się nieco, jakby była gotowa do zareagowania, ale pies siedzi spokojnie, jakby te badania zupełnie go nie ruszały.

\- No dobrze, Cappy – mówi Harry, drapiąc psa pod brodą. – Zaraz dostaniesz zastrzyk i możesz stąd zmykać, kolego.

          Po tym odwraca się i sięga do szafek ustawionych pod ścianą, wyciągając małą buteleczkę i nabiera jej zawartość strzykawką.

\- Powinnam go przytrzymać? – Dziewczyna pyta z wahaniem, ale Harry tylko śmieje się i potrząsa głową.

\- Po prostu go głaszcz – mówi, a potem łagodnie wbija igłę pod skórę psa i przyciska tłok strzykawki. – I po bólu, przyjacielu.

\- Już? – Dziewczyna mruga w zaskoczeniu i pomaga psu zejść na podłogę. – Zwykle wymaga to wiele wyrywania, piszczenia i obnażania zębów.

\- Cóż, wystarczy mieć podejście. – Harry uśmiecha się, wzruszając ramieniem. – Poza tym, ten kolega chyba nie widzi we mnie zagrożenia, co nie, Cappy?

          Pies przekrzywia z zainteresowaniem łebek i merda ogonem, a dziewczyna kręci głową z niedowarzeniem, zanim sięga po portfel.

\- Hej, jest ktoś jeszcze w poczekalni? – pyta Harry, kiedy szuka reszty na wydanie.

\- Tak, jest jakiś chłopak, który… Och.

          Louis przenosi wzrok z Harry'ego na dziewczynę, która właśnie patrzy na niego z zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy, a potem spogląda na Harry'ego.

\- Który właśnie tutaj jest. - Kończy, wskazując na niego głową.

          Harry obraca się, a jego oczy robią się wielkie, kiedy zauważa Louisa. On uśmiecha się nieśmiało i niezręcznie macha ręką. Przez kilka sekund panuje cisza, zanim Cappy nie szczeka głośno, a dźwięk ten obija się echem od ścian.

\- No tak, twoja reszta. - Harry potrząsa głową i podaje dziewczynie pieniądze z uśmiechem. - Jeśli nic się nie będzie działo, to widzimy się równo za rok.

          Dziewczyna przytakuje, chowając banknoty do portfela, a potem z zaciekawieniem spogląda między nimi, zanim żegna się cicho i wychodzi, zostawiając ich samych.

          Louis patrzy na Harry’ego, kiedy mężczyzna opiera się dłońmi o blat biurka; kąciki jego wygiętych ust powoli opadają, dołeczki w policzkach znikają, a ciepło w zielonych oczach zostaje zastąpione przez chłód. Widzi, jak całe ciało Harry’ego napina się i trochę przeraża go ta nagła zmiana. Cisza robi się ciężka i niewygodna, a natarczywe spojrzenie mężczyzny sprawia, że Louis czuje się nieco nieswojo, dlatego odchrząkuje niezręcznie i odpycha się od framugi, wchodząc niepewnie do gabinetu.

\- Ja… Przyniosłem ci klucze od domu? – mówi i karci się w myślach za to, że wychodzi to jako pytanie. – I portfel, i telefon… Zostawiłeś to na stole w kuchni i pomyślałem, że, no wiesz, może ci się przydać – dodaje, wyciągając własności Harry’ego z kieszeni płaszcza.

          Kiedy kładzie wszystkie rzeczy na biurku i podnosi wzrok, dostrzega, jak mężczyzna rozluźnia się, a stalowe spojrzenie znika, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Dziękuję – mówi w końcu. – Dostałem telefon z kliniki, został tu przywieziony pies z wypadku i musiałem przyjechać, bo moi stażyści nie mają prawa do samodzielnych operacji i zostawiłem to wszystko w domu. Właśnie miałem po to biec.

          Louis mruga, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. To pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry sam z siebie wypowiedział tyle słów na raz i po raz pierwszy jego głos nie brzmi chłodno, a wzrok nie zabija. Jest tym tak zdumiony, że jego odpowiedź przychodzi z dużym opóźnieniem, a Harry unosi brew.

\- To dobrze. To znaczy, nie musisz. Już nie musisz biec. Do domu. Bo ci przyniosłem – mówi bez ładu, a Harry znów go zaskakuje krótkim chichotem.

          Dźwięk ten jest uroczy i melodyjny, ale Louis nie ma okazji dłużej go posłuchać, ponieważ Harry sam musi być tym zaskoczony; mężczyzna przykłada dłoń do ust, ściągając brwi.

\- Tak… – Louis drapie się po karku, zażenowany. – Więc… ja już pójdę, bo nie chcę spóźnić się do pracy, a ty tu… Tak.

          Posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech, wycofując się powoli z gabinetu, ale kiedy się odwraca, coś sobie przypomina, dlatego zatrzymuje się i zerka przez ramię na Harry’ego, który patrzy za nim z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Och. I ktoś do ciebie dzwonił. Gemma, jeśli się nie mylę?

          W chwili, gdy te słowa opuszczają usta Louisa, on chce je wycofać, ponieważ uśmiech Harry’ego momentalnie znika. Wzdycha cicho i garbi ramiona, sięgając po telefon leżący na biurku i odblokowuje ekran.

\- Dziękuję, Louis – mówi łagodnym głosem, nie patrząc na niego. – Zobaczymy się w domu.

          Louis czuje się nieco zmieszany, kiedy wychodzi z kliniki.

~*~

          Kiedy Louis wchodzi w piątkowy poranek do kuchni, przez chwilę murga zaskoczony, stojąc  w progu i zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie pomylił mieszkań.

          Na stole leży talerz z dwoma croissantami i wysoka szklanka soku pomarańczowego, a pusty kubek po kawie stojący przy zlewie uświadamia go, że to śniadanie jest dla  _niego_.

          Uśmiecha się, bezmyślnie przesuwając palcami po brzuchu i podchodzi do stołu. Siada powoli na krześle i przełamuje rogalika, i wzdycha cicho, patrząc na wylewającą się czekoladę. Jego brzuch burczy głośno, domagając się jedzenia i po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni Louis je śniadanie.

~*~

          Zazwyczaj weekendy Harry rozpoczyna od biegu po okolicy, a potem wychodzi na większą część dnia lub spędza je, siedząc na kanapie przez telewizorem. Dlatego też Louis dziwi się, kiedy budzi go donośny głos Harry’ego o szóstej czternaście rano, w sobotę, kiedy obaj powinni jeszcze spać.

          Próbuje to zignorować, wsuwając głowę pod poduszkę i jęcząc cicho, ale Harry jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany i to nie tak, że Louis chce podsłuchiwać, ale nie ma tak naprawdę wyboru, kiedy Harry niemalże krzyczy; musi rozmawiać z kimś przez telefon, ponieważ Louis nie słyszy głosu drugiej osoby.

\- … po prostu rozmawiać, Gemma! Powinnaś na to wpaść po tylu nieodebranych połączeniach!

          Louis wzdycha i siada na łóżku, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie zaśnie ponownie. Słyszy kroki Harry’ego, kiedy mężczyzna najwyraźniej krąży w poddenerwowaniu po domu i Louis krzywi się, gdy ten ponownie wybucha.

\- Bo nie chcę was widzieć! Ani ciebie, ani matki! Po tych dwóch latach powinno to do was dotrzeć! Dajcie mi wszyscy cholerny spokój!

          Rozlega się głośny trzask i Louis podskakuje na łóżku, przestraszony. Potem w mieszkaniu zapada cisza, trwająca kilka minut, nim przełamuje ją cichy szloch, który ściska go za serce. Nieco niepewnie, Louis ześlizguje się z łóżka i na palcach podchodzi do drzwi, uchylając je. Korytarz jest pusty, a światło sączy się przez szparę w otwartych drzwiach pokoju Harry’ego. Teraz dźwięki płaczu są wyraźniejsze i choć Louis być może powinien obrócić się i wskoczyć pod kołdrę, ponieważ Harry na samym początku powiedział, by nie wchodzili sobie w drogę, to nie może się na to zdobyć.

          Wychodzi na korytarz, stąpając najciszej jak potrafi, a kiedy staje w drzwiach sypialni Harry’ego, zamiera. Światło jest zapalone, rozświetlając pomieszczenie, a Harry siedzi na podłodze przed swoim łóżkiem, podciągając kolana pod brodę; jego ramiona trzęsą się i choć Louis nie widzi jego twarzy, jest pewien, że spływają po niej łzy. W tym momencie Harry wygląda jak małe, zranione dziecko i Louis nie chce niczego bardziej, niż schować go w swoich ramionach i ukryć przed całym światem.

\- Harry… – mówi szeptem, wchodząc do środka.

          Głowa mężczyzny podrywa się do góry, a on sam przeciera wilgotne policzki, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczyma. Przez krótką chwilę Louis waha się, zatrzymując w pół kroku, obawiając się, że za chwilę Harry wybuchnie raz jeszcze, zacznie na niego krzyczeć i każe mu się wynosić, ale mężczyzna tylko zaciska wargi, zanim się odzywa.

\- Przepraszam, ja… Nie chciałem cię obudzić, przepraszam…

          Wygląda na zagubionego i niczym nie przypomina dwudziestosiedmioletniego mężczyzny, z którym Louis mieszkał przez ostatnie tygodnie.

\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiada łagodnie, a potem siada obok Harry’ego, opierając się plecami o łóżko.

          Z niepewnością układa dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny, ściskając je lekko, zapewniając o swojej obecności. Minuty płyną powoli, a ciało Louisa drętwieje w tej niewygodnej pozycji. Jego myśli płyną jak szalone i ma ochotę zapytać Harry’ego o tak wiele rzeczy, ale zmusza się do milczenia, zagryzając wargi i krzyżując nogi. Nie ma pojęcia ile tam siedzą, ale ostatecznie wycisza się, a ciało Harry’ego przestaje drżeć i kiedy Louis zbiera się na odwagę, by odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć na mężczyznę, ten oddycha miarowo z zamkniętymi oczami.

          Uderza go jego piękno. Jeszcze nigdy Louis nie widział go tak z bliska, a teraz siedzi obok niego, podziwiając porcelanową skórę i różowe, pulchne usta. Krzywiznę nosa i zarysowaną szczękę, a także proste, gęste brwi, ciemniejsze nieco od barwy jego włosów, odgarniętych do tyłu. Jego policzki są brudne od zaschniętych łez, ale to nie umniejsza jego urodzie. Harry jest przystojny i Louis nieświadomie pochyla się bliżej do niego, unosząc dłoń, ale nim może cokolwiek zrobić, Harry drga i mruga, a krótka rzęsa opada na jego policzek, kiedy odwraca się i unosi pytająco brwi.

          Wydaje się być lekko zmieszany ich bliskością i niemal natychmiast odsuwa się z dziwną miną, a Louis spuszcza wzrok, zakłopotany.

\- Miałeś… um. Masz rzęsę na… – Niezdarnie przysuwa rękę pod swoje prawe oko, muskając skórę opuszkami palców, wdzięczny za to, że jego skołowany mózg znalazł jakieś wytłumaczenie na jego zachowanie.

\- Tak… – mruczy Harry, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Potem wstaje i rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie. – Naszykuję śniadanie.

          Niemal wybiega ze swojej sypialni i Louis przez chwilę jest zdezorientowany, ale potem także wstaje i idzie do łazienki, czując parcie na pęcherz. Dopiero kiedy myje ręce zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest głodny, ale to nie tak, iż spodziewał się, że „naszykuję śniadanie” padające z ust Harry’ego, więc kiedy wchodzi do kuchni i znajduje dwa talerze naszykowane na stole i mężczyznę, stojącego przy kuchence, mieszającego jajka na patelni, Louis jest bardziej niż zaskoczony.

          Harry musi go słyszeć, bo obraca się i uśmiecha lekko – jest bardziej zrelaksowany, a w jego oczach kryje się ciepło – a potem wskazuje głową na czajnik z wodą.

\- Zrobisz nam herbatę? – pyta.

          Louis przytakuje i zalewa wrzącą wodą dwa kubki, a potem wspina się na palce, podpierając dłonią na blacie, by sięgnąć do najwyżej półki, gdzie ustawione są różnorodne pudełeczka z herbatą. Dla siebie sięga ziołową, a dla Harry’ego czarną i kiedy ponownie stoi płasko na stopach, odwraca się do rozbawionego uśmiechu mężczyzny, który jednak nic nie mówi, jedynie nakłada na talerze pokaźną porcję jajecznicy.

          Kiedy Louis kładzie herbaty na stole i sam zajmuje miejsce, w jego nozdrza uderza intensywny zapach smażonych jajek i bekonu, i momentalnie czuje żółć w gardle. Zrywa się z krzesła i biegie do łazienki, opadając przy sedesie; krztusi się i drży, nie mogąc wyzbyć się tego zapachu, a jedyne, co wydostaje się z jego ust, to trochę śliny. Louis dyszy ciężko, ocierając wilgotne policzki, a kiedy czuje się gotowy na to, by wstać, opłukuje twarz wodą. Zdecydowanie poranne mdłości to nie jest jego ulubiona część ciąży.

\- Louis? – Rozlega się niepewny głos Harry’ego. Stoi za przymkniętymi drzwiami łazienki i Louis patrzy nerwowo na niewielką szparę. – Wszystko w  porządku?

\- Tak, ja… Jest w porządku, nie martw się. Już wychodzę.

\- Jesteś pewien? Bo to już kolejny raz, kiedy wymiotujesz i…

\- A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? – Louis warczy, szarpiąc za klamkę drzwi i stając twarzą w twarz ze zmartwionym Harrym.

\- No wiesz, jestem tu w weekendy, zdążyłem zauważyć. – Brzmi na nieco urażonego, cofając się o krok i pozwalając Louisowi wyjść z pomieszczenia.

          Starszy mężczyzna wzdycha i ociera mokre dłonie o uda, rzucając Harry’emu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Wybacz – mówi cicho. – Ale naprawdę, wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Może… – Harry zaczyna z wahaniem. – Może powinienem zawieźć cię do lekarza czy… czy coś?

\- Nie! – Louis odpowiada gwałtownie. – Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Naprawdę, to nic takiego. To tylko jakiś… wirus – kończy cicho, czując bolesne ukłucie w piersi na nazwanie w ten sposób swojego dziecka.

          Harry patrzy na niego uważnie, marszcząc brwi, a kiedy mruczy w zgodzie i odwraca się do niego plecami, wracając do kuchni, Louis wzdycha z ulgą i układa dłoń na brzuchu, zamykając powieki.


	4. Chapter 4

       Jest poniedziałek rano, a Louis jest zdezorientowany, kiedy szuka herbaty i nie może znaleźć jej w najwyższej półce, tam, gdzie zawsze była. Przeklina pod nosem, ponieważ to nie jest najlepszy początek dnia, nawet pomimo tostów, które zostawił mu Harry przed wyjściem do pracy. Ten poranek jest trochę nerwowy, ponieważ po pracy Louis idzie na swoje pierwsze badanie ginekologiczne i jest naprawdę przerażony, a fakt, że nie może znaleźć głupiej herbaty tylko wszystko pogarsza.

\- Cholera, gdzie jesteś – mruczy do siebie, wspinając się na blat i przeszukując dokładnie półkę, zazwyczaj wypełnioną wszelkimi opakowaniami herbat, ale nie znajduje nic poza puszkami kukurydzy, groszku i brzoskwiń w połówkach.

      Wzdycha z rozdrażnieniem, ześlizgując się z blatu i już ma wylać wylać wrzątek z kubka, kiedy dostrzega małą karteczkę, przylepioną do szafki z prawej strony. Marszczy brwi i mruży oczy, podchodząc bliżej i dostrzega na niej pismo Harry’ego.

_„Pomyślałem, że ułatwi ci to życie.”_

      Z wahaniem odkleja karteczkę i otwiera drzwiczki szafki, a łagodny uśmiech rozświetla jego twarzy, gdy dostrzega rządki opakowań herbaty, którą teraz może sięgnąć bez problemu. Sam nie wie kiedy krótki chichot opuszcza jego usta i musi zagryźć wargi, ponieważ jego policzki zaczynają boleć od szerokiego uśmiechu.

      A jeśli, kiedy wychodzi do pracy, zgina i chowa karteczkę do portfela, robi to nieświadomie.

~*~

\- Czy już wcześniej był pan w ciąży? – pyta kobieta, nie podnosząc wzroku znad wypełnianej kartki.

\- Nie, nie byłem – odpowiada Louis, nerwowo zaciskając palce na rąbku koszulki.

      Wywiad dopiero się zaczął i Louis doskonale wie, że jest on potrzebny, ale mimo to pytania położnej, która nie wydaje się nim w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowana w jakiś sposób go niepokoją. Mimo to odpowiada spokojnie na kolejne pytania o przebytych operacjach (tylko wycięcie migdałków, gdy miał osiem lat), chorobach przewlekłych (nie ma żadnych), o stosowanej antykoncepcji (tylko prezerwatywy) i uczuleniach na leki.

\- Czy w rodzinie pana lub drugiego ojca występowała cukrzyca, nowotwór, nadciśnienie, wady genetyczne…? – Głos kobiety jest monotonny i pozbawiony emocji, kiedy ściąga brwi, trzymając długopis nad kartką papieru w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

      Louis poświęca chwilę na przyjrzeniu się jej; ma blond włosy z ciemnymi odrostami, spięte w ciasnego koka i wąskie usta pomalowane ostrą, czerwoną pomadką,a w zmarszczkach wokół oczu grudki pudru. Wygląda na zmęczoną, zdecydowanie starszą niż zapewne jest. Dlatego też Louis stara się rozluźnić i wybaczyć jej brak nastroju, gdy odpowiada na następne pytania.

\- No dobrze. – Kobieta mówi, pstrykając długopisem i odkładając go na bok. – Teraz szybko sprawdzimy ile pan ma wzrostu i ile pan waży, panie Tomlinson oraz pobierzemy krew i sprawdzimy ciśnienie. Nie ma się czego obawiać  - dodaje, posyłając mu mały uśmiech, który Louis niemrawo odwzajemnia.

      W milczeniu wykonuje jej zalecenia i krzywi się, kiedy wbija mu igłę w przedramię; nie ukrywa nawet ulgi, kiedy kobieta w końcu pozwala mu wyjść ze swojego małego gabinetu i przejść do lekarza.

      Jego lekarką jest młoda kobieta, która posyła mu promienny uśmiech zza biurka, gdy tylko prześlizguje się przez drzwi.

\- Momencik – mówi, wskazując na krzesło. – Proszę usiąść, panie Tomlinson.

      Louis siada na wskazanym  miejscu i dyskretnie rozgląda się po gabinecie lekarskim. Z lewej strony jest kozetka i urządzanie do badania USG, z prawej zielony parawan, poza tym kilka szklanych gablotek z przeróżnymi rzeczami, a na ścianach powieszane czarno-białe zdjęcia bobasków, które zatrzymują na dłużej jego spojrzenie.

      Kiedy ponownie patrzy na lekarkę, ta już przygląda mu się z małym uśmiechem na pełnych ustach, pochylając się do przodu.

\- Jestem Tess Downingham, panie Tomlinson, ale będę prowadziła pańską ciążę, więc sądzę, że możemy zwracać się do siebie po imieniu.

      Louis mruga, zaskoczony bezpośredniością kobiety. Jest także zaskoczony jej energią i optymizmem, który momentalnie mu się udziela, dlatego bez oporów skina głową, unosząc kąciki ust. Tess z zadowoleniem odwzajemnia uśmiech i zabiera od niego kartę przebiegu ciąży, przyglądając się w milczeniu jego odpowiedziom.

\- Zatem to twoja pierwsza ciąża, Louis? – pyta, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. – Proszę, przejdź za parawan i przebierz się w nasze strojne ciuszki, a potem połóż się na kozetce, dobrze?

\- Faktycznie, pierwsza. – Louis odpowiada zza parawanu, zdejmując spodnie i naciągając na koszulkę ten dziwny, sztywny strój.

      Tess uśmiecha się, kiedy go widzi; siedzi już przy kozetce, lekko zgarbiona. Jej brązowe włosy sięgają do podbródka, uwydatniając ostre rysy twarzy i z bliska Louis dostrzega lśniące, ciemne oczy otoczone obwódką czarnych rzęs i mnóstwo piegów na nosie.

\- A więc… – Tess zaczyna, kiedy Louis układa się wygodnie. – U kobiet w ciąży pierwsze badanie przebiega nieco inaczej. Wiesz już zapewne, że ciąża męska nie jest czymś niespotykanym, wręcz przeciwnie, w ostatnich latach coraz więcej mężczyzn zaczyna być domkiem dla małych dzieci. Niestety, ani ty, ani żaden inny mężczyzna nie możesz rodzić naturalnie, to chyba oczywiste?

      Louis kiwa głową w milczeniu głową.

\- Nie będziesz w stanie także karmić dziecka piersią, bo… przykro mi Louis, ale nie masz piersi. - Zarówno ona jak i on parskają śmiechem. – Ale całkiem możliwe, że twoje sutki staną się bardziej wrażliwe i nabrzmiałe w czasie ciąży.

\- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

      Tess chichocze i kręci głową.

\- Zatem teraz przejdę do badania, w porządku? Muszę pobrać wymaz z twojego odbytu, a potem zrobimy badanie USG, brzmi dobrze? W międzyczasie przepiszę ci witaminy i suplementy, a także kilka hormonów, by dziecko rozwijało się bez najmniejszych problemów.

      Louis wzdycha ciężko i przymyka powieki, kiedy Tess przesuwa się ze swoim krzesłem, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego tyłka. Krzywi się lekko w trakcie badania, ale nie skarży się, nawet, jeśli czuje się nieco zażenowany całą tą sytuacją. Doktor Downingham z drugiej strony wydaje się całkiem rozluźniona, cały czas mówiąc coś wesoło pod nosem i być może w innej sytuacji Louis czułby się zakłopotany tym, iż jego odpowiedzi ograniczają się do przytakiwania, ale ma właśnie jakiś patyczek w odbycie, więc czuje się usprawiedliwiony.

      Kiedy jest po wszystkim, Louis złącza nogi i układa się wygodniej, dotykając grzbietem dłoni swojego policzka; jest gorący. Doktor Downingham chowa patyczek do papierowego kartonika i woła pielęgniarkę, prosząc ją, by zaniosła to do laboratorium.

\- No, to bierzmy się za USG – mówi radośnie, klaszcząc w ręce.

      Louis patrzy, jak Tess zajmuje miejsce przy aparacie i nerwowo zagryza wargi.

\- Czy… czy to zaszkodzi dziecku? - pyta z niepewnością w głosie.

      Tess uśmiecha się lekko, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie, absolutnie nie - mówi uspokajająco. - Nie ma się czego obawiać. Poza tym… Cóż, to twoja pierwsza wizyta i zwykle pierwsze badanie usg przy wczesnej ciąży jest wykonywane przez pochwę, ale, oczywiście, ty jej nie masz. - Tess śmieje się cicho z własnego żartu, zanim na powrót poważnieje. - Ale z twojej karty wynika, że ciąża nie jest aż tak wczesna, więc myślę, że możemy spróbować zrobić badanie przez brzuch, może uda nam się wyłapać dobry obraz i ocenimy wiek dziecka, dobrze?

      Louis przytakuje i podwija koszulkę, patrząc, jak kobieta sięga po głowicę i żel.

\- Będzie zimne? 

      Tess unosi brwi w zaskoczeniu, a gdy dociera do niej sens pytania, śmieje się.

\- Rozumiem, że tak bardzo oczekiwałeś tego ostrzeżenia? - pyta z uśmiechem na ustach. - A więc, Louis, uwaga, będzie zimne.

      Louis odpowiada uśmiechem i drga, gdy Tess przykłada głowicę do jego brzucha, poruszając nią ostrożnie i powoli, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrując się w ekran. Louis także wygina szyję i przygląda się czarno-białemu widokowi na monitorze, ale nie dostrzega tam nic, co można by uznać za interesujące. Dopiero, gdy lekarka zatrzymuje dłoń, a jej czoło się wygładza, Louis czuje, jak jego serce bije szybciej.

\- Tutaj, widzisz? - pyta Tess, wskazując palcem na małą plamkę na monitorze. - Wygląda to na szósty tydzień ciąży… To twoje dziecko, Louis. - Dodaje, niemalże z namaszczeniem, a Louis wypuszcza głośno powietrze, podświadomie sięgając na bok w poszukiwaniu dłoni do uściśnięcia, ale… nie ma tam nikogo.

      Jego palce zaciskają się na powietrzu i zamyka je, wbijając paznokcie w miękką skórę dłoni. Mruga gwałtownie, ponieważ nie, nie będzie płakał, nie będzie. Uśmiecha się, patrząc załzawionymi oczami na małą plamkę przypominającą fasolkę i nie może uwierzyć, że to jego dziecko. Właśnie jego dziecko.

      Nie ma pojęcia ile czasu spędza, leżąc i patrząc, i odganiając łzy, ale kiedy w końcu Tess wyłącza urządzenie i wyciera jego brzuch z żelu, a potem wręcza mu mały, czarno-biały wydruk, ma wrażenie, że to były zaledwie sekundy.

\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko idzie dobrze, Louis - mówi kobieta fachowym głosem, podając mu pliczek recept i karteczkę z datą następnej wizyty. - Zapisałam także swój numer telefonu, tak na wszelki wypadek, nie bój się dzwonić, gdyby coś się działo. Ale jestem dobrej myśli, twoje dziecko wygląda na zdrowe. Następnym razem przyprowadź kogoś ze sobą, tak? - Prosi, przechylając głowę.

      Louis zdobywa się tylko na skinięcie głową; jego oczy są wypełnione łzami, a gardło ściśnięte szlochem. Nie mówi już nic, w pośpiechu opuszcza gabinet i ze spuszczonym wzrokiem przemierza poczekalnie, w pośpiechu zakładając płaszcz i szalik, a kiedy w końcu wypada na zewnątrz, opiera się o chłodną barierkę i pozwala, by zduszony szloch opuścił jego gardło.

      Oddycha głęboko, głośno wciągając powietrze, nieświadomy spojrzeń ludzi, którzy wchodzą i wychodzą z przychodni, ale nawet gdyby to dostrzegł, nie przejąłby się tym.

      Podskakuje niemal, kiedy czuje dłoń na ramieniu, a kiedy odwraca się, widzi zamazaną twarz Nialla; unosi rękę i ociera rękawem płaszcza twarz, a potem uśmiecha się z wysiłkiem. Brwi blondyna są zmarszczone, gdy patrzy na niego uważnie, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Louis? – pyta, a jego akcent jest bardziej słyszalny niż wcześniej.

\- Tak, ja… tak, wszystko dobrze – mówi, odchrząkując i kiwając głową.

      Niall nie wydaje się być przekonany, ale po chwili wahania odpuszcza. Przesuwa się na bok, wskazując gestem na otwarte drzwi taksówki zaparkowanej przy chodniku i Louis bierze głęboki oddech, zanim schodzi po schodkach i podąża za mężczyzną, pozwalając odwieźć się do domu.

~*~

      Mieszkanie jest puste. Harry wciąż jest w pracy, dlatego Louis zsuwa buty i zrzuca z siebie płaszcz; nie przejmuje się odłożeniem obuwia na swoje miejsce ani powieszeniem ubrania. Zamiast tego zostawia wszystko na podłodze i szurając stopami, kieruje się do salonu, gdzie opada na kanapę i zwija się w kulkę, w końcu pozwalając sobie na cichy płacz.

      Jego drobne ciało trzęsie się, gdy łka bezgłośnie w poduszkę, a łzy zalewają jego twarz.

      Jest sam.

      Sam.

      Ta myśl jest paraliżująca i przerażająca, tak bardzo, jak nic innego. Jest sam i ma mieć dziecko, i jak, do cholery, ma sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić?

      Wsuwa palce w swoje włosy, zaciskając je w pięści tuż przy skórze, próbując utrzymać się na powierzchni; słyszy tylko swój urywany oddech i przyspieszone bicie własnego serca. Sam. Sam. Sam. Jest sam.

\- Louis?

      Dłoń Harry’ego zaciska się na jego ramieniu.

\- Louis? Wszystko w porządku?

      Rozmazana twarz pojawia się przed jego oczami.

\- Co się stało?

      Louis mruga i łzy skapują z jego rzęs; wargi drżą, więc zagryza je mocno, a potem siada na kanapie, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.

      Twarz młodszego mężczyzny jest napięta i wyraźnie zmartwiona, a w jego oczach pojawia się wahanie i przez sekundę Louis jest zdezorientowany, ale potem czuje wielkie, delikatne dłonie Harry’ego na swojej twarzy, ocierające łzy.

\- Przepraszam. – Odzywa się w końcu łamliwym tonem. – Po prostu… Ja… – Spuszcza wzrok, zawstydzony i słyszy, jak Harry wzdycha cicho.

\- W porządku – mówi, a jego głos jest łagodny. – Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

      Przez chwilę milczą; Harry wciąż klęczy na podłodze, a jego palce w dalszym ciągu przesuwają się po policzkach Louisa, który siedzi na kanapie, przymykając powieki pod jego dotykiem. Żaden z nich nie ma odwagi, by nawet odetchnąć głośniej, a kiedy w końcu Louis otwiera oczy i jego niebieskie tęczówki lśnią jasnym blaskiem, Harry zamiera.  

      Potem wstaje i niedbałym ruchem otrzepuje spodnie, a następnie odchrząkuje niezręcznie.

\- Pomyślałem… – Zaczyna, milknąc i marszcząc brwi. – Pomyślałem… Że moglibyśmy wyjść wieczorem? Ja, ty, Liam i mój kumpel Zayn?

      Louis mruga w zaskoczeniu, a potem unosi pytająco brew.

\- I tak miałem spotkać się dziś z Zaynem. – Wyjaśnia pospiesznie Harry. – I pomyślałem, że może ty i Liam moglibyście do nas dołączyć. Będzie fajnie.

      Przez kilka sekund są cicho, patrząc sobie w oczy i Louis w końcu kiwa krótko głową, pociągając ostatni raz nosem i wstając z kanapy.

\- Pójdę… tak – mruczy bez sensu, krzywiąc się na to, jak zachrypnięty jest jego głos, a potem wymija Harry’ego i przechodzi korytarzem do łazienki.

      Bez patrzenia w lustro wie, że wygląda koszmarnie, a jego odbicie jedynie to potwierdza. Potargane włosy, wilgotne policzki, zaczerwienione i opuchnięte oczy, drżąca dolna warga. Odwraca wzrok, czując się żałosnie i w pośpiechu zdejmuje z siebie ubrania, rzucając je na podłogę, a potem odkręca kurek, czekając, aż woda płynąca ze słuchawki prysznica będzie miała odpowiednią temperaturę.

      Kiedy wchodzi do kabiny i ciepłe krople uderzają w jego ciało, wypuszcza długi oddech, zamykając powieki i pozwala, by woda zmyła z niego cały smutek i cierpienie, jednak z każdą mijającą minutą dociera do niego coraz bardziej, że jest sam. Zupełnie sam.

      Ma wrażenie, że jego serce rozpada się na drobne kawałki. Próbuje wziąć głęboki wdech, ale powietrze jest zbyt gorące. Opiera dłonie na kafelkach, a po chwili przylega do nich całym ciałem. Siada na mokrej podłodze brodzika i przyciska dłonie do piersi, wdzięczny, że odgłos prysznica i łazienkowego wywietrznika zagłusza jego histeryczny szloch. Nie chce, aby Harry wiedział w jakim jest stanie.

~*~

      Harry uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy Louis wraca do salonu, a starszy mężczyzna spuszcza wzrok, kiedy dostrzega, jak Harry przygląda się uważnie jego czarnym, obcisłym spodniom i białej koszulce z mocno wyciętym dekoltem.

      Sam Harry wygląda naprawdę dobrze i Louis z trudem odwraca od niego wzrok. Nie do końca zapięta czerwona koszula, czarne, wytarte dżinsy i ciemna chusta podtrzymująca jego loki.

\- Taksówka już czeka. – Jest wszystkim, co mówi, nim zakłada na siebie kurtkę i cierpliwie czeka, aż Louis zrobi to samo.

      W milczeniu wychodzą z mieszkania i Louis przestępuje z nogi na nogę, patrząc, jak Harry za klucza drzwi, a potem schodzą po schodach i wychodzą na mroźne, wieczorne powietrze. Taksówka faktycznie stoi przy chodniku i Louis zwalnia kroku, gdy rozpoznaje blond kosmyki osoby siedzącej za kierownicą.

\- Louis! – Niall woła wesoło, gdy tylko mężczyzna zajmuje miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu. – Dobrze widzieć, że czujesz się lepiej, stary!

      Louis ignoruje pytające spojrzenie Harry i przewraca oczami, choć kąciki jego ust drgają na dźwięk podekscytowanego głosu Irlandczyka.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Niall – odpowiada.

      Niall obraca się na siedzeniu i wyciąga rękę, by przywitać się z Harrym, który wydaje się być bardziej niż zmieszany zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Cześć, jestem Niall. – Niall uśmiecha się szeroko, a potem zerka na Louisa. – Wracamy do lekarza, by Harry mógł zobaczyć…

\- Nie. – Louis przerywa mu szybko, marszcząc brwi. – Właściwie to jedziemy do klubu.

      Niall przez chwilę jest cicho, patrząc między nim a Harrym, który siedzi ze zmarszczonym czołem, prawdopodobnie próbując zrozumieć co się dzieje. Potem Horan wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce.

\- To gdzie konkretnie dziś się bawimy?

      Jazda do klubu, którego adres podał Harry, zajmuje im zaledwie dwadzieścia minut. Dwadzieścia niezręcznych minut, w czasie których radio jest wyłączone, a Niall trajkocze niemal bez przerwy, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że Louis i Harry siedzą w milczeniu na tylnym siedzeniu, patrząc przez okna.

      Kiedy zatrzymują się, a Harry pochyla się do przodu, by zapłacić Niallowi, ten uśmiecha się szeroko i zerka na Louisa.

\- Tylko bez szaleństw, Lou – mówi, mrugając do niego, a Louis ma ochotę zdzielić go w blond głowę, ale powstrzymuje się i zamiast tego posyła mu uśmiech.

\- Co to było? – pyta Harry, kiedy stoją na chodniku, a taksówka odjeżdża, przejeżdżając na czerwonym świetle.

\- To… Niall. – Louis wzrusza ramionami, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. – On już taki jest – mówi i odwraca się, kończąc temat. – Widzisz gdzieś chłopaków? – dodaje, rozglądając się.

      Pomimo późnej pory, na chodnikach wciąż jest mnóstwo ludzi, a przed „Salvatore Bar” kręci się tłumek ludzi, przez co Louis nigdzie nie widzi Liama. Po kilku sekundach Harry zaciska palce na rękawie płaszcza starszeog mężczyzny i ciągnie go za sobą; Louis ledwo nadąża za szybkim krokiem Harry’ego i prycha zirytowany, gdy chłopak w końcu się zatrzymuje.

\- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że ich widzisz – mruczy z wyrzutem, ale zaraz potem uśmiecha się promiennie, gdy Liam obejmuje go, poklepując po plecach. – Cześć, stary.

      Siłą woli powstrzymuje się od przewrócenia oczami, kiedy Liam kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, przyglądając mu się uważnie, zanim odwraca się do stojącego obok mężczyzny.

\- Zayn, to Louis – mówi. – Louis, to Zayn.

      Zayn uśmiecha się z lekkim dystansem, a jego ciemne oczy wpatrują się w Louisa z taką intensywnością, że ten musi spuścić wzrok. Zayn jest przystojny, wręcz zapierający dech w piersiach i przez krótką chwilę Lousi musi przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha; te wystające kości policzkowe i krótki, szorstki zarost w połączeniu ze skórzaną kurtką i świetną fryzurą powinny być zakazane.

\- Możemy wejść? – Zniecierpliwiony głos Harry’ego wyrywa go z zamyślenia i nim może się zorientować, ponownie zostaje pociągnięty przez młodszego mężczyznę.

      Ciepłe powietrze uderza w Louisa po przekroczeniu progu, ale nie ma nawet szansy na to, by się rozejrzeć, ponieważ palce Harry’ego są mocno zaciśnięte wokół jego nadgarstka, gdy chłopak prowadzi go przez gąszcz ludzi do wolnego stolika w kącie. Harry puszcza go i zdejmuje swoją kurtkę, przewieszając ją przez oparcie beżowego fotela, a potem burczy coś pod nosem i kieruje się do baru, kiedy dochodzą do nich Zayn i Liam z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy.

\- Co to miało być? – Louis pyta, marszcząc czoło, ale obaj mężczyźni tylko wzruszają ramionami, więc Louis odpuszcza, bo to nie tak, że to pierwszy raz, gdy Harry zachowuje się tak dziwnie.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinienem iść i przypilnować, by Harry nie wziął czegoś… mocniejszego – mówi Zayn, zerkając na Louisa. – Zaraz wracamy.

      Po tym odchodzi, kierując się za Harrym, a Liam i Louis siadają naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Więc… – Liam zaczyna niepewnie.  – Jak ci się mieszka z Harrym?

      Louis wzrusza ramionami, sięgając po serwetkę leżącą na stoliku.

\- Jest… dobrze. Na początku był chłodny i niezbyt miły, ale teraz jesteśmy tutaj, no nie? – mówi z uśmiechem, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

      Klub, w którym są, nie jest zbyt wielki. Ma może z tuzin niskich, brązowych stolików z dostawionymi beżowymi fotelami i długi bar z wysokimi stołkami, a resztę miejsca zajmuje parkiet, gdzie w wirze różnokolorowych świateł tańczą ludzie do niezbyt głośnej, klimatycznej muzyki.

\- I… dogadujecie się, tak? – pyta Liam, ponownie przyciągając uwagę Louisa.

\- Na tyle ile możemy. – Louis odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.

      Liam wyraźnie chce coś powiedzieć, otwierając usta, ale mija dłuższa chwila, nim się odzywa.

\- Nie uważasz, że… no wiesz, jest przystojny?

      Louis śmieje się i unosi brew, rzucając  w przyjaciela pomiętą serwetką.

\- Przypominam ci, Payne, że masz żonę! – woła ze śmiechem. – Ale, tak, Harry jest przystojny – dodaje, siląc się na nonszalancję.

      Liam wpatruje się w niego z oczekiwaniem, a Louis zagryza wargę, powstrzymując szeroki uśmiech od wpełznięcia na twarz i dziękując w duchu za przytłumione światło, dzięki któremu jego rumieniec nie będzie aż tak oczywisty.

\- Zamknij się, Liam!

\- Przecież nic nie mówiłem.

\- Widzę co sobie myślisz – mówi Louis, wskazując na niego oskarżająco palcem. – Nic z tych rzeczy, nie, to się nie wydarzy, to nie możliwe, nie, to nierealne, nie…

\- O czym mówicie?

      Louis milknie, mrugając na Harry’ego, który pojawia się przy jego boku, zajmując wolne miejsce obok niego, ustawiając na stole dwie butelki piwa i dwie butelki coli.

\- Wspomnienia ze studiów. – Liam odpowiada, uśmiechając się znacząco do Louisa, który przytakuje pospiesznie, przysuwając do siebie gazowany napój.

      Harry przez chwilę patrzy między nimi, jakby nie do końca im wierzył, ale w końcu zostawia to, pociągając łyk swojego piwa. Jego brwi znów się marszczą, kiedy Liam sięga po butelkę coli.

\- Myślałem, że to Zayn nie chciał dziś pić? – mówi.

      Liam rzuca przerażone spojrzenie Zaynowi i szybko bierze piwo, odwracając wzrok, a Harry, nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, odwraca się do Louisa.

\- Właściwie to dlaczego nie pijesz?

\- Mam słabą głowę. – Louis wzrusza ramionami.

      Przez kolejną godzinę rozmawiają i piją; Harry opróżnia jeszcze dwie butelki i jest bardziej rozluźniony niż w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni, co Louis obserwuje z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Z zadowoleniem odkrywa także, że Zayn jest całkiem interesującym rozmówcą, kiedy nie przygląda mu się tak, jakby potrafił czytać w jego duszy. Co ma sens, kiedy mówi Louisowi, że jest pedagogiem w tej samej szkole, w której uczy Liam.

      Liam z kolei z minuty na minutę robi się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy, choć wypił dopiero dwa piwa i odmawia kupienia kolejnej kolejki, decydując się na spędzenie reszty wieczoru z butelką wody gazowanej.

\- Nie ma z wami zabawy – burczy Harry, zdrapując etykietkę ze swojego piwa.

\- Bardzo sfrustrowany? – pyta Zayn, unosząc znacząco brew, a Louis i Liam śmieją się na kwaśną minę Harry’ego.

\- To nie ja codziennie latam na randki, Malik – odpowiada Harry, kończąc duszkiem alkohol. – Poza tym, powinieneś wiedzieć, że to - wskazuje ręką na podarte karteczki leżące na stole – to bzdura – dodaje, po czym wstaje gwałtownie z krzesła i przez chwilę stoi z niepewną miną, zanim odwraca się na pięcie w stronę baru.

      Louis śmieje się cicho w dłoń, patrząc za nim, ale milknie, gdy odwraca się z powrotem do towarzyszy i widzi małą zmarszczkę na czole Zayna.

\- Coś nie tak? – pyta zmieszany.

\- Nie powinien tyle pić. – Zayn wzdycha i kręci głową.

      Nie mówi jednak nic więcej, więc Louis nie naciska, zamiast tego dopijając swoją colę. Przez chwilę rozmawiają o wchodzącym do kin filmie „Avengers”, ale Liam zaczyna narzekać, że nie ma tam Batmana i Louis nie jest wcale aż tak zaskoczony tym, że obsesja Liama na punkcie Batmana jeszcze nie minęła.

\- Marvel – prycha, zdegustowany. – W tych czasach już nikt nie docenia starego, dobrego Batmana.

\- Twoja miłość do Batmana jest trochę przerażająca, stary – mówi Zayn.

\- Wcale, że nie, ja… Harry, ja już nie piję.

      Harry przewraca oczami, siadając z powrotem na swoim krześle i układając na stoliku kolejne dwie butelki piwa.

\- To nie dla ciebie, Payne. To dla Louisa – mówi, przesuwając alkohol w stronę starszego chłopaka, który unosi w zaskoczeniu brwi.

\- Harry, ja nie…

\- Pijesz. – Harry przerywa mu stanowczym głosem. – Ci dwaj to dupki, nie potrafią się bawić, ale ty się ze mną napijesz.

      Louis kręci głową, gdy chłopak podsuwa mu butelkę, ale jego protesty zdają się nie trafiać do Harry’ego, który tylko cmoka i patrzy na niego oczekująco.

\- Harry, daj mu spokój. Nie chce pić to nie będzie. – Zayn odzywa się karcąco.

\- Jezu, to tylko jedno piwo. – Harry przewraca oczami, a potem wzrusza ramionami, jednak nie naciska dalej, a Louis posyła Zaynowi wdzięczny uśmiech. – Mogę iść chociaż potańczyć, czy tego też mi zabronisz _, mamusiu_?

      Zayn śmieje się i podnosi ręce.

\- Droga wolna – mówi, a Harry odstawia butelkę na stolik i podnosi się ze swojego miejsca, ciągnąc za sobą zaskoczonego Louisa.

\- Harry… – zaczyna Liam, ale Harry rzuca mu złe spojrzenie.

\- Nie mów mi, że nawet zatańczyć mi z nim nie wolno – mruczy i nie czekając na odpowiedź idzie w stronę parkietu, zaciskając palce wokół nadgarstka starszego chłopaka.

      Louis uśmiecha się do niego niepewnie, kiedy stają naprzeciwko siebie na zatłoczonym parkiecie; jest zaskoczony i nie do końca wie jak ma się zachować, bo Harry nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób, a poza tym ma we krwi alkohol, ale może to i lepiej, bo Louis nie sądzi, że byłby w stanie tańczyć z nim, gdyby chłopak był absolutnie trzeźwy.

      Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech, pokazując dołeczki w policzkach i kładzie dłonie na biodrach Louisa, przysuwając go do siebie bliżej, gdy zaczyna poruszać się w rytm piosenki.

      To miłe. Louis dawno nie tańczył; Patrick nie przepadał za imprezami, za każdym razem twierdząc, że Louis flirtuje z każdym napotkanym chłopakiem i zdecydowanie nie pozwalał mu chodzić na nie samemu. Dlatego też Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, obejmując Harry’ego za kark i poruszając się razem z nim, ciesząc się tą prostą, zwyczajną czynnością, pozwalając, by muzyka przejęła nad nim kontrolę.

      Harry cały czas trzyma go silnie w biodrach, nie przesuwając rąk niżej ani wyżej, i Louis odkrywa, że czuje się dziwnie bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. Są na tyle blisko siebie, że gdy oddycha, czuje wodę kolońską Harry’ego, pot i alkohol, ale żaden z tych zapachów nie przeszkadza mu za bardzo, kiedy patrzy w zielone, ciepłe oczy chłopaka.

      To właśnie wtedy ktoś na nich wpada i Louis potyka się, wpadając na Harry’ego, ale nim może się zorientować co się dzieje, Harry marszczy brwi i mruczy coś pod nosem, odciągając go na bok i prowadząc do stolika, z dłonią ułożoną nisko na jego plecach.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Louis? – pyta Liam, gdy tylko zajmują swoje miejsca przy stoliku. – Nic ci się nie stało?

      Jego głos jest zmartwiony i ma ściągnięte brwi,

\- To wyglądało dość brutalnie – dodaje Zayn, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Co was napadło? – odzywa się Harry, nieco zirytowany, nim Louis może cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. – Ktoś tylko na nas wpadł, to nic poważnego.

      Louis patrzy najpierw na Liama, potem na Zayna, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi, podświadomie układając dłoń na brzuchu.

~*~

      Niecałe pół godziny później decydują się na powrót do domu, jednak Louis koniecznie musi skorzystać z toalety, a Liam deklaruje, że pójdzie z nim. Louis przewraca tylko oczami, ale pozwala mu na to, a jego przyjaciel chwyta go za łokieć, gdy idą przez klub.

\- Louis, czy wiesz kto cię wtedy popchnął na parkiecie? – pyta, nachylając się nad nim.

      Louis marszczy brwi.

\- Nie, nie wiem – odpowiada zmieszany.

      Liam milczy przez chwilę u Louis widzi jak ściąga wargi, zanim w końcu mówi:

\- To był Patrick.

      Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu i chłopak rozgląda się wokół, tak, jakby oczekiwał, że w powietrzu unosi się wielki, neonowy napis „JEST TU!” ze strzałką wskazującą na jego byłego chłopaka. Klub jest jednak dość zatłoczony, a on nie widzi nigdzie Patricka, dlatego odwraca się z powrotem do Liama.

\- Myślisz, że wciąż tu jest?

\- Nie wiem. – Liam wzrusza ramionami. – I sądzę, że to przypadek, że go tutaj spotkaliśmy, ale to chyba dobrze, że już wychodzimy.

      Louis przytakuje w milczeniu i z ulgą odkrywa, że muzyka w łazience jest znacznie mniej słyszalna, a samo pomieszczenie wydaje się puste. Wchodzi do kabiny, zamykając za sobą zasuwkę, a kiedy wychodzi, by opłukać ręce, zamiera, zaskoczony widokiem Liama i Patricka, patrzących na siebie. Brązowe, łagodne zazwyczaj oczy Liama skrzą się złością, a tęczówki Patricka błyszczą pogardą.

\- Louis – mówią jednocześnie, obracając się w jego stronę.

\- Ledwo wyskoczyłeś z mojego łóżka, a już wpakowałeś się do kolejnego? – Kontynuuje Patrick z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach.

      Ma na sobie szarą koszulę i jasne dżinsy, a jego włosy są nieco dłuższe, niż ostatnim razem, gdy Louis go widział. Zakłada ręce na piersi, co pokazuje jego umięśnione ramiona i Louis automatycznie cofa się w obawie.

\- Odwal się, Patrick – odzywa się Liam, ale Patrick nie zwraca na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

\- To żałosne, Louis – mówi, kręcąc głową. – Znalazłeś sobie tatusia dla swojego bachora, co? Założę się, że ten kędzierzawy dupek jest cholernie bogaty. Poleciałeś na jego kasę, jak dziwka, no nie, Louis?

\- Zamknij się – warczy Louis, czując adrenalinę rozchodzącą się po jego ciele. – Zamknij się i nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj. Kazałeś mi wybierać i wybrałem, więc teraz odwal się od mojego życia, Patrick!

      Mężczyzna otwiera usta, ale nim może coś powiedzieć, Liam kręci głową, stając między nim a Louisem.

\- Po prostu sobie odpuść, King. Raz na zawsze – mówi stanowczo.

      Patrick patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a potem przenosi wzrok na Louisa, zanim prycha pogardliwie i wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami.

      Louis wypuszcza powietrze, opuszczając ramiona, nagle czując się bardzo mały i wyczerpany. Drga, gdy czuje dłoń na swoim ramieniu, a kiedy podnosi wzrok widzi zmartwioną twarz Liama.

\- W porządku, Lou? – pyta, a Louis rzuca mu wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Tak. Po prostu… chodźmy już.

      Wydaje się, że Liam chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale po chwili przytakuje krótko i wyprowadza go z łazienki.

\- Zayn zamówił już taksówkę, czekają na nas przed wejściem. – Informuje, zauważając zmieszany wzrok Louisa.

      Na zewnątrz jest chłodno, na ciemnym niebie nie widać gwiazd, a ulice są prawie opustoszałe. Jeśli Zayn zauważa ich miny, nic nie mówi, tylko w milczeniu podaje im kurtki, które oni pospiesznie naciągają na siebie, a Harry uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Looooouis! – chichocze, wyciągając do niego rękę.

      Louis mimowolnie uśmiecha się, gdy ją chwyta, a Harry używa nieco za dużo siły i przyciąga go do siebie tak gwałtownie, że Louis uderza czołem w jego brodę.

\- Oops? – mówi zawstydzonym głosem.

\- Cześć. – Louis szczerzy się do niego i odsuwa się, ale Harry nie puszcza jego dłoni.

      Louis unosi pytająco brwi, a Zayn kręci głową; na ustach ma lekki, rozczulony uśmiech, ale jego brwi są nieco zmarszczone.

\- Wypił trzy kolejne drinki, kiedy na was czekaliśmy – wyjaśnia półgłosem. – Musiałem go odciągnąć, by się całkowicie nie schlał… Zamówiliśmy taksówkę, powinna być tu lada chwila. Poradzisz sobie z nim czy chcesz, by któryś z nas pojechał z wami?

      Louis uśmiecha się czule, patrząc na Harry’ego, który stoi obok, kołysząc się na piętach z małym, zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy..

\- Poradzę sobie – mówi. – Pojedziemy do domu, tak, Haz?

      Zdrobnienie to spływa z łatwością z jego języka i Louis automatycznie chce to cofnąć, obawiając się reakcji, ale Harry patrzy na niego, a jego uśmiech zapiera dech w piersiach. Mężczyzna kiwa ochoczo głową.

\- Do domu. – Przytakuje.


	5. Chapter 5

 

\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie. No proszę, nie rób mi tego, skarbie... – Louis jęczy, gdy kładzie się na łóżku i sapiąc, próbuje zapiąć guzik swoich ulubionych, czerwonych spodni.

       Zamek jednak rozsuwa się sam i pozostaje dwu, trzy-centymetrowa przerwa, której Louis nie może się pozbyć, nie ważne, jak bardzo się stara.

\- No nie – fuka zrezygnowany, uderzając głową o poduszkę. – Tak szybko?

     To dwunasty tydzień ciąży i choć Louis jest wdzięczny za stopniowe ustąpienie porannych mdłości, to nieco wystający już brzuszek, choć rano wywołał uśmiech na twarzy, teraz sprawia, że Louis poci się i przeklina, próbując wcisnąć się w swoje, i tak już przyciasne, spodnie.

      Pozwala sobie na kilka sekund bezczynnego leżenia, użalając się nad sobą, a potem z lekkim trudem wydostaje się z nogawek i przechodzi przez swój pokój, by otworzyć szafę. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, zerkając na lustro powieszone na wewnętrznej stronie drzwi i obraca się bokiem, delikatnie przesuwając dłońmi po niewielkim, prawie niewidocznym wybrzuszeniu.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – mówi cicho. – Tatuś wcale nie jest zły, nie martw się.

      Stoi tak jeszcze chwilę, zachłannymi oczami chłonąc widok zakrzywionego brzucha, a potem wyciąga z szafy białą, luźną koszulkę i czarne spodnie, które w czasie zakupu były o rozmiar za duże, a teraz niemal idealnie opinają jego biodra.

      Nie jest zaskoczony, gdy widzi Harry’ego w kuchni; od tygodnia mężczyzna spędza poranki razem z nim, zazwyczaj w milczeniu pijąc kawę i czytając gazetę, zanim zbiera się do pracy. Czasem rozmawiają, raz po raz ziewając i jest to miłe, mieć towarzystwo.

      Louis mruczy powitanie, od razu kierując się do czajnika, z zadowoleniem odkrywając, że woda jest zagotowana. Zalewa kubek, zanurzając w gorącej wodzie torebeczkę z herbatą, a potem sypie płatki do miseczki, zanim wlewa mleko, a gdy wszystko ma gotowe, odwraca się, by usiąść przy stole naprzeciwko Harry’ego i orientuje się, że młodszy mężczyzna patrzy na niego, z kubkiem przy ustach i małym uśmiechem.

\- No co? – pyta, może nieco nerwowo, gdy opuszcza nieznacznie ręce, chcąc zasłonić swój brzuch.

      Harry jednak nie patrzy na jego brzuch; jego wzrok przesuwa się po opiętych czarnym materiałem nogach Louisa, zanim spogląda w jego twarz.

\- Nic – mówi lekko. – Ładnie wyglądasz.

      Louis mruży oczy i zaciska usta, nagle zirytowany. Prycha, zanim stawia na stole kubek i miseczkę, nie przejmując się tym, że rozlewa mleko.

\- Ta, jasne – rzuca ze złością. – Nabijaj się dalej, proszę bardzo, czemu nie!

      Harry mruga, zaskoczony i unosi brwi, odchylając się lekko na krześle.

\- Woah, wybacz, nie miałem...

\- Tak, pewnie, żartuj sobie ze mnie dalej! Jestem gruby, wyglądam jak świnia, no dalej, Styles, pokaż...

\- Louis! – Harry przerywa mu głośno. – Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, naprawdę uważam, że dobrze wyglądasz.

      Louis marszczy brwi i mruga, zaciskając wargi. Czuje, jak gorąco zalewa mu policzki i spuszcza głowę, zawstydzony i zażenowany. Z roztargnieniem sięga po łyżkę, zanurzając ją w mleku i oddycha przez chwilę, nim w końcu zbiera się na odwagę i spogląda na Harry’ego spod rzęs.

      Młodszy mężczyzna wygląda na lekko zaskoczonego jego wybuchem, nie mniej uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Dziękuję – mruczy Louis. – I... przepraszam, no wiesz?

      Harry otwiera usta, ale nim udaje mu się coś powiedzieć, telefon, który leży obok niego na stole zaczyna wibrować i rozlega się zaskakująco głośny dźwięk Marimby. Mężczyzna rzuca okiem na ekran i jęczy, nim ostatecznie podnosi urządzenie i przesuwa kciukiem po ekranie, nim przyciska telefon do ucha. Niemal natychmiast się krzywi i Louis wcale mu się nie dziwi, bo nawet on, siedząc naprzeciwko niego, słyszy donośny głos kobiety.

\- Harry Edwardzie Styles!

\- Mamo... – wzdycha, odsuwając telefon od ucha.

      Louis spuszcza wzrok, zajmując się swoim śniadaniem, wcale nie chcąc podsłuchiwać rozmowy, ale Harry wyraźnie nie ma zamiaru odchodzić od stołu. W milczeniu słucha tego, co mówi do niego matka, a potem odzywa się zmęczonym głosem.

\- Po prostu jestem zajęty...

      Milknie i Louis domyśla się, że jego mama znów mu przerwała i przez krótką chwilę zastanawia się dlaczego rodzina Harry’ego jest tak bardzo nachalna i wymagająca, ale potem przypomina sobie, że to wcale nie jego sprawa.

\- ...dobrze, dwa lata _i_ trzy tygodnie – mówi, poirytowany. – Tak, _postaram się_ przyjechać w weekend. Muszę kończyć, idę do pracy, pa. – I, nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłącza się. – Kurwa.

      Louis milczy przez chwilę, mieszając łyżką w płatkach, zanim w końcu spogląda w górę. Głowa Harry’ego jest schowana w rękach ułożonych na stole, a jego jego ramiona wydają się być spięte. Louis ma ochotę sięgnąć i przesunąć palcami przez jego włosy w uspokajającym geście, ale nim może to zrobić, powstrzymuje się.

\- Ciężka rozmowa? – pyta w końcu cicho.

      W odpowiedzi otrzymuje tylko przeciągły jęk. Uśmiecha się lekko i wstaje, dopijając swoją herbatę i odstawiając wszystkie naczynia do zlewu.

\- Wiesz, matki chyba właśnie od tego są, żeby nas denerwować – mówi z lekkim żalem. – Prawdopodobnie... prawdopodobnie powinieneś cieszyć się, że twoja w ogóle chce z tobą rozmawiać – dodaje ciszej i to nie jest coś, co Harry powinien usłyszeć, ale tak się właśnie dzieje.

      Mężczyzna podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego wielkimi, smutnymi oczami.

\- Lou... – zaczyna, ale Louis kręci głową.

\- Nie. Daj spokój. – Nienawidzi siebie za to, że jego głos załamuje się, a oczy wilgotnieją.

      Szybko ociera twarz i zagryza wargę, patrząc na Harry’ego, a potem przełyka ślinę i spuszcza wzrok, wychodząc w pośpiechu z kuchni.

~*~

      Louis z niepokojem patrzy na ciemniejące niebo. Została mu jeszcze godzina pracy, nim będzie mógł posprzątać i zamknąć księgarnię, w której dziś wyjątkowo nie ma ruchu. Nic w tym dziwnego, kiedy wiatr podrywa do szaleńczego tańca papierki i śmieci porozrzucane na chodnikach i wyrywa parasole z rąk przechodniów, choć przecież jest styczeń i powinien być śnieg. Louis sam najchętniej zakopałby się w domu pod kocami, z kubkiem herbaty.

      Wzdycha cicho i powraca do czytanej książki. Jedną z zalet pracowania w księgarni jest pełny dostęp do książek, a ostatnio jego ulubioną lekturą jest wszystko związane z ciążą i macierzyństwem.

      Do czasu, kiedy obraca karteczkę z „Otwarte” na „Zamknięte”, wiszącą przy drzwiach, zaczyna padać. Wielkie krople uderzają w chodniki, samochody i okna, i Louis zaczyna drżeć na samą myśl, że za kilka minut będzie musiał wyjść, by dostać się do domu. Nie mniej wyciera stoliki i układa książki na półkach, przykleja do półek informacje o promocjach i upewnia się, że ekspres do kawy jest wyłączony. Już ma gasić światło, kiedy telefon w kieszeni jego spodni zaczyna wibrować.

      Widok „Harry” na ekranie pewnie nie powinien go dziwić po dwóch miesiącach wspólnego mieszkania (wspólnego mieszkania, wspólnie spędzonej Wigilii, która była cicha i niezręczna, kiedy jedli zamówione indyjskie dania oraz po wspólnie spędzonym sylwestrze, kiedy przyszedł do nich Zayn oraz Liam z Sophią i Dominickiem, i przez cały wieczór wypili kilka butelek wina, oglądając wszystkie nieśmieszne komedie i patrząc w milczeniu w niebo rozświetlone fajerwerkami, kiedy Sophia i Liam dzielili swój noworoczny pocałunek), jednak to wciąż powoduje uniesienie brwi i nieznacznie przyspieszone bicie serca.

\- Słucham?

\- Wychodzisz? – Harry pyta krótko.

\- Hm...? Och, tak, właśnie miałem zamykać księgarnię i...

\- Czekam na parkingu. – Przerywa mu głos Harry’ego, a chwilę potem w rozlega się sygnał.

      Louis patrzy na swój telefon ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zanim wzdycha, rozdrażniony i wsuwa go do kieszeni. Zakłada kurtkę i nasuwa kaptur na głowę, zanim gasi światła i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Deszcz zacina niemiłosiernie i już po kilku sekundach Louis jest całkowicie mokry; wygląda na to, że kanaliki ściekowe nie nadążają ze zbieraniem wody, bo ta wlewa mu się do butów i Louis przeklina pod nosem, wsuwając klucz do zamka i w pośpiechu go przekręcając.

      Mruży oczy, rozglądając się, ale ściana deszczu zasłania mu widoczność; po chwili jednak zapalają się światła reflektorów i ktoś – Harry – naciska kilka razy klakson. Louis biegnie do samochodu, czując i słysząc nieprzyjemne chlupotanie w butach.

\- Zamoczę ci tapicerkę – mówi zdyszany, gdy zajmuje siedzenie pasażera i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

      Harry śmieje się cicho, kręcąc głową.

\- Co za ulewa – mówi. – Wiem, że u nas rzadko kiedy mamy prawdziwą zimę, ale, kurczę, żeby zamiast śniegu zasłużyć na taki deszcz?

\- Może ma to jakiś związek z twoją kulturą, Harold? – Louis rzuca, unosząc znacząco brew. – Tak ładnie mnie rozłączyłeś.

\- Nie słyszałeś jak grzmi? Nie wolno rozmawiać przez telefon w trakcie burzy, Louis!

      Louis uśmiecha się czule, ale już nic nie mówi. Jest zadowolony z tego, jak wygląda jego znajomość z Harrym – w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy stali się sobie nieco bliżsi i bardziej otwarci, i choć wciąż pojawiały się niezręczne chwile, kiedy to on musiał pilnować się, by nie powiedzieć Harry’emu o dziecku, albo kiedy nagle Harry stawał się zimny i odległy, to w myślach nazywał go swoim przyjacielem.

\- Dziękuję, że po mnie przyjechałeś – mówi cicho, kiedy Harry wyjeżdża na drogę.

\- Daj spokój. Gdybyś miał iść w ten deszcz do domu, pewnie następną wypłatę wydałbyś na pieprzone lekarstwa i spędził tydzień w łóżku.

      Louis zagryza wargę i spuszcza wzrok.

\- Harry, ja...

\- Kurwa, Louis, nie to miałem na myśli. – Harry przerywa mu, a jego głos jest jednocześnie zirytowany i ciepły. – Wiesz, że cię nie wyrzucam. Nie chodzi mi o pieniądze ani o wolny pokój, ja... to dziwne, nie mieszkać samemu, ale... miłe? – Kończy, zerkając na niego i Louis uśmiecha się lekko.

~*~

\- Prawdopodobnie powinieneś się przebrać - sapie Harry, gdy wbiegają do mieszkania.

\- Mówisz? - Louis śmieje się, patrząc na kałużę, która już zaczyna tworzyć się wokół nich na korytarzu.

      Ich płaszcze są przemoczone, a spodnie przylegają do skóry całkowicie mokre. Louis pochyla się i rozwiązuje swoje buty, ze śmiechem wylewając z nich wodę i poruszając palcami w mokrej skarpetce.

\- Zdecydowanie - mówi młodszy mężczyzna, gdy wiesza swój płaszcz na wieszaku i w pośpiechu pozbywa się swetra i mokrej koszulki.

      Rzuca swoje rzeczy na podłogę i sięga do guzika spodni, by je także zdjąć, a Louis zachłystuje się powietrzem, wielkimi oczami przyglądając się wytatuowanej, wilgotnej, wyrzeźbionej klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i jego mięśniom brzucha.

\- Louis, rusz się, bo się przeziębisz - rzuca, walcząc z nogawkami.

      Louis przytakuje w oniemieniu, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Cofa się o krok, zostawiając na podłodze mokre ślady, ale poza tym nie robi nic, by pozbyć się przemoczonych ubrań i Harry sapie z udawaną irytacją, gdy w samych bokserkach podchodzi do niego, ściągając z jego ramion ciężki płaszcz.

      Louis mruga, zaskoczony, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w wystających obojczykach Harry'ego, obserwując samotną kropelkę wody kołyszącą się na kości i zaciska dłonie w pięści, by powstrzymać się od pochylenia i zlizania jej z nagiej skóry mężczyzny.

\- Louis?

\- Jesteś gorący... - Louis mówi bezwiednie, a potem, zdając sobie sprawę co powiedział, podrywa głowę do góry i patrzy na Harry'ego, który spogląda na niego z uniesionymi brwiami i zaróżowionymi policzkami. - To znaczy... prysznic! Wezmę gorący prysznic, na razie! - Wyrzuca z siebie i odwraca się na pięcie, niemal biegnąc w stronę swojego pokoju.

      Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i uderza czołem w drewno tak długo, dopóki nie zaczyna drżeć z zimna na całym ciele. Dopiero wtedy zdejmuje z siebie warstwy zimnych, mokrych ubrań, mamrocząc pod nosem wszelkie znane przekleństwa i czuje, jak jego policzki palą nienaturalnie.

\- Kurwa, idiota - mruczy, zbierając rozrzucone ubrania. - Kompletny idiota z ciebie, Louis, osiągnąłeś całkowicie nowy poziom w dziedzinie idiotyzmu.

 _Jesteś gorący. Jesteś gorący_. Louis parska, przeklinając się w myślach. Co za kretyn, dlaczego najpierw mówi, a dopiero potem myśli?

      Nie wie jak długo tak stoi, ale w końcu, kiedy gęsia skórka pokrywa całą powierzchnię jego ciała, zdobywa się na odwagę, by uchylić drzwi i wyjrzeć na korytarz, upewniając się, że jest pusty, zanim przebiega na palcach do łazienki i przekręca zamek.

      Kiedy kilkanaście minut później ponownie znajduje się w swojej sypialni, przebrany w wygodne, pobrudzone sosem pomidorowym dresy i szarą koszulkę, susząc ręcznikiem mokre włosy, kiedy rozlega się donośny grzmot, a światło mruga niepokojąco przez chwilę, tylko po to, by po chwili całkowicie zgasnąć.

\- Harry?! – Louis krzyczy, zdenerwowany.

      Harry nie odpowiada i Louis na oślep szuka klamki w drzwiach, nim wychodzi na korytarz i próbuje raz jeszcze.

\- Harry?!

\- Jestem... tu, czekaj, Louis, zaraz przyjdę.

      Głos Harry’ego jest stłumiony i Louis przygryza wargę w oczekiwaniu, rozglądając się po ciemnym mieszkaniu, nie widząc właściwie nic poza swoją wyciągniętą dłonią. Kątem oka, przez okno w salonie dostrzega błysk, a chwilę później grzmot wypełnia całe mieszkanie i Louis piszczy niemęsko, zaciskając powieki.

      Cichy zgrzyt z prawej strony sprawia, że przestaje głośno oddychać. Harry wychodzi z zawsze zamkniętego pokoju, przekręcając za sobą zamek i szura stopami, gdy kieruje się w jego stronę. Louis czuje długie palce na swoim ramieniu i cieszy się, że mieszkanie jest pogrążone w ciemności, bo jest pewien, że ten delikatny, przypadkowy dotyk wywołał rumieńce na jego twarzy.

\- Jestem pewien, że są jakieś świeczki w kuchni. – Harry mówi cichym, zachrypniętym głosem. – Wróć do siebie, zaraz dojdę.

      Przez krótką chwilę obaj stoją w milczeniu, aż w końcu młodszy mężczyzna parska dziwnym, wysokim śmiechem na swoje słowa i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, układa dłonie na ramionach Louisa, powoli okrążając go, by przejść do kuchni. Louis, zagryzając wargę, ostrożnie wraca do swojego pokoju i siada na łóżku, chichocząc za każdym razem, gdy słyszy cichy łomot dochodzący z mieszkania i przekleństwa Harry’ego, a także podskakując przy każdym grzmocie szalejącej na zewnątrz burzy.

      Kilka minut później mężczyzna wraca, niosąc kilka małych, zapalonych świeczek i Louis zachłystuje się powietrzem, patrząc na jego oświetloną ciepłym światłem twarz. Zielone oczy Harry’ego lśnią niesamowicie, a kiedy podnosi wzrok, uśmiecha się i Louis ma ochotę zbadać jego dołeczki nie tylko palcem, ale także _językiem_. Potrząsa głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli i przesuwa się na łóżku, gdy materac ugina się pod ciężarem ciała Harry’ego.

      Siedzą w ciszy i Louis bawi się niezręcznie palcami dłoni ułożonymi na podołku, zanim Harry w końcu spogląda na niego z uśmieszkiem.

\- Więc, boisz się burzy? – mówi, unosząc brew.

\- Nie, wcale nie! – Zaperza się Louis, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Och, nie? _Harry! Harry!_ – dodaje piskliwym głosem w nieumiejętnej parodii głosu Louisa. – _Harry, tak bardzo się boję!_

\- Wcale tak nie było, Styles! – woła Louis, uderzając go dłonią w ramię.

\- Było blisko. – Harry śmieje się, odgarniając włosy do tyłu.

      Louis sapie, ale nim może zaprzeczyć, kolejny grzmot rozlega się na zewnątrz i mężczyzna podskakuje, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego. Ten śmieje się tylko cicho i potrząsa głową, ale potem nagle poważnieje i przygląda mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Louis, zażenowany i niepewny, puszcza jego palce i odsuwa się, spuszczając głowę.

\- Hej... Louis. Czy... czy ty... Dlaczego potrzebowałeś mieszkania? – Harry pyta cicho.

      Louis podrywa głowę i patrzy na niego, przygryzając wargę. Oczy Harry’ego są łagodne w blasku świec i Louis wypuszcza oddech. Przypuszcza, że Harry zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć. Być może nie wszystko, _zdecydowanie_ nie wszystko, bo Louis wciąż pamięta o ostrzeżeniu Liama, ale prawdopodobnie jest mu winien odpowiedź.

\- Nie musisz, jeśli... – Harry zaczyna, ale Louis przerywa mu, kręcąc głową.

\- To nieco skomplikowane... – mówi cicho. - Właściwie nie wiem od czego zacząć, więc sądzę, że po prostu wrócę do początku.

      Harry przytakuje; Louis widzi go w świetle świeczki, wyraz jego twarzy jest ciepły i spokojny, i Louis spogląda na swoje dłonie ułożone na kolanach, gdy zaczyna swoją historię, a jego głos unosi się w cichym pokoju.

\- Kiedy miałem trzy lata, odszedł mój ojciec. Właściwie nie bardzo go pamiętam, więc nie mam za czym tęsknić – mówi, wzruszając ramionami. – Rok później moja mama związała się z innym mężczyzną i zaszła z nim w ciążę i nim się obejrzałem, miałem dwie młodsze siostry i kolejne dwie w drodze. Na początku... na początku było dobrze. Moja mama i Mark bardzo się kochali, kochali też dziewczynki i... i mnie, tak sądzę. – Widzi, jak Harry otwiera usta, ale nim chłopak może coś powiedzieć, kontynuuje. – Ale potem bliźniaczki przyszły na świat, a ja byłem wystarczająco duży, by pomagać mamie i Markowi, wystarczająco duży, by przestać się mną zajmować. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Mark traktował mnie inaczej. Inaczej, bo nie byłem _jego_ synem. Ale to było w porządku... to nie tak, że mnie bił czy coś. Po prostu... nie byłem jego synem. Ale z czasem było coraz gorzej, aż gdy miałem siedemnaście lat, rodzice dowiedzieli się, że jestem gejem i... wyrzucili mnie z domu.

      Louis zamyka oczy, czując łzy pod powiekami i ciężar ulatniający się z jego piersi. Milczy przez chwilę, oddychając i uspokajając się, zanim podejmuje historię.

\- Byłem na pierwszym roku studiów, gdy go poznałem. Patricka. Był w tym samym wieku i spotkaliśmy się w kawiarni, w której wtedy pracowałem.  Zaczęliśmy się spotykać i od samego początku się w nim zakochałem. No wiesz, młodzieńcza miłość i te sprawy. Był gorący, szkolił się na policjanta... był tajemniczy i dość niedostępny, a jeśli mam być szczery to miałem na jego punkcie lekką obsesję.

      Zerka na Harry’ego, tylko na chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił, ale Harry patrzy na niego wielkimi, łagodnymi oczami i wyciąga rękę, by uścisnąć drżące dłonie Louisa.

\- W każdym razie... – Louis odchrząkuje. – Zaczęliśmy się spotykać, a po pierwszym roku studiów zamieszkaliśmy razem. Już wtedy nie miałem kontaktu z rodziną, zaczynałem olewać przyjaciół, pozwoliłem, by stał się całym moim światem. I przez jakiś czas wszystko było świetnie. On zaczął pracować, płacił czynsz, a ja się uczyłem. Powiedział mi, że zawsze będzie o mnie dbał. To... wydawało się idealne. Nie musiałem pracować, nie musiałem się niczym przejmować, mogłem skupić się na nauce i mieszkać z mężczyzną, w którym byłem zakochany. Mogłem być z kimś, kto... wydawało się... że w końcu także kochał _mnie_.

      Louis milknie, rozglądając się po pokoju; marne płomyki świec rzucają długie, tańczące cienie.

\- Ale nie bez powodu mówi się, że coś jest zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Że nic, co dobre, nie trwa długo. Nic nie jest idealne. Nic nie jest łatwe. A ja dowiedziałem się... nauczyłem się tego właśnie wtedy. Wracałem z zajęć... to takie typowe. Skończyły się wcześniej, powinienem być w domu dopiero za trzy godziny, ale byłem wcześniej... A tam był Patrick. Z jakąś dziewczyną. W naszym łóżku.

      Głos więźnie mu w gardle i Louis milknie. Czuje jak palce Harry’ego zaciskają się mocniej na jego dłoni w pocieszającym geście.

\- Tamtego dnia uciekłem, uciekłem do Liama i nigdy nie powiedziałem mu dlaczego. Chciałem zerwać z Patrickiem, uwierz mi, chciałem. Ale on mnie przeprosił. Przytulił mnie i powiedział, że mnie kocha. Że czuje się zagubiony i niezrozumiany, ale mnie kocha, tylko mnie.. Później wiele razy się rozstawaliśmy. On robił coś źle, ja odchodziłem, ale wystarczyła wiadomość od niego, jedno „przepraszam”, jedno spojrzenie, jeden pocałunek, bym wrócił...

\- Był taki czas, kiedy myślałem, że sobie nie poradzę. Z jego zdradami, z przyjaciółmi, którzy nie chcieli mi pomóc, bo się od nich odwróciłem, z wspomnieniami z domu... Miałem problemy na studiach i już myślałem, że to jest to, że obleję egzaminy i nic w życiu nie osiągnę. Patrick powiedział mi, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, że nie jestem wystarczająco mądry, by uczyć innych. Brzmi to okropnie, ale powiedział mi wtedy, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo zawsze będę miał jego, że kocha mnie i nie muszę być dobry w niczym, poza byciem jego chłopakiem. Jeśli będę dobry dla niego, wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.

      Harry patrzy na niego z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego palce splatają się z tymi Louisa i otwiera usta, ale nic nie mówi, pozwalając mu kontynuować.

\- Mimo to wróciłem na studia i poradziłem sobie, ale on zaczął rzucać komentarze, które... były tak subtelne, że nawet nie zauważałem jak bardzo mnie raniły. Jak... spędzaliśmy wieczór na kanapie, a on powiedział, że powinienem przestać podjadać tyle czekolady w ciągu dnia, bo zaczynam tyć. Ale całował mnie i mówił, że mnie kocha, więc nie odbierałem tego jako... coś złego. Ale z czasem to zaczynało się robić coraz bardziej złośliwe... I nie dotyczyło już tylko mojej wagi, ale ubrania, fryzury, przyjaciół, których wtedy miałem już tak niewielu.

      Głos Louisa jest spokojny i cichy, i to przerażające, jak opanowany jest. Słowa wypływają z niego, jakby nie mógł ich powstrzymać, jakby od dawna czekały na małą dziurkę w murze, który zbudował wokół siebie, wokół tych myśli, przeszłości i teraz nie mógł ich już powstrzymać.

\- Wierzyłem w każde jego słowo. Wierzyłem, że każda część mnie była pełna wad i że nikt inny by mnie nie zechciał. Wierzyłem, że miałem szczęście, że go znalazłem...

      Louis kręci głową ze smutkiem.

\- A on w dalszym ciągu mnie zdradzał. Wiedziałem o tym, ale nic nie mówiłem, bo tak doskonale wmówił mi, że nikt inny mnie nie zechce... Że skoro moja własna matka mnie nie chciała, to nikt inny... Zdradzał mnie, a potem zaczął coraz więcej pić i stał się agresywny...

      Zagryza wargę i zaciska powieki, a z jego ust ostatecznie ucieka cichy, stłumiony szloch, gdy przypomina sobie ostatni wieczór, który spędził w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu.

\- Byliśmy razem przez dziewięć lat, zanim w końcu to się skończyło... – mówi cicho. – Chciałbym powiedzieć, że to ja odszedłem, że miałem tyle siły, by mu się postawić, ale... to on mnie wyrzucił.

      Mija kilka minut, w czasie których gdzieś w oddali rozlega się grzmot, nim Louis w końcu patrzy w oczy Harry’ego; oczy, które są wilgotne i lśnią, i Louis tego nienawidzi. Nienawidzi bycia obiektem żalu i smutku, bo nie zrobił nic, by na to zasłużyć.

\- I to pierwszy raz, kiedy to komuś powiedziałem.

      Kiedy Harry się odzywa, jego głos jest zachrypnięty.

\- Wciąż w to wierzysz, prawda?

\- Wierzę w co?

\- Że każda część ciebie jest pełna wad. Dlatego rano tak zareagowałeś...

      Louis zagryza dolną wargę i odwraca wzrok. Od dłuższego czasu nie skupiał się na swoich wadach; walczył z tym, bo było coś ważniejszego od tego. A jego reakcja tego ranka nie miała zupełnie nic wspólnego z tym, czy uważał, że za dużo waży, ale to nie tak, że mógł o tym powiedzieć Harry’emu.

\- Louis, ja cię widzę. Widzę, jak niekomfortowo czujesz się z komplementami, widzę, jak czasem powstrzymujesz się od uśmiechu. Wciąż w to wierzysz.

      Mężczyzna mruga, zaskoczony. Nie sądził, by Harry poświęcał mu aż tyle uwagi.

\- Wierzę w to tak. Ale... wiem, że nikt nie jest idealny. Więc... widzę moje wady, wiem, że one tam są. Ale wiem też, że to, co mówił Patrick... to co robił Patrick nie było w porządku.

      Harry przytakuje i marszczy brwi.

\- Cieszę się, że to wiesz – mówi łagodnie. – I, tak dla jasności, naprawdę chciałbym mu teraz zrobić krzywdę.

      Louis śmieje się cicho i pociąga nosem. Nie podskakuje już, gdy rozbrzmiewa grzmot i wmawia sobie, że to przez fakt, iż burza się oddala, a nie przez sposób, w jaki kciuk Harry’ego zatacza kółeczka na grzbiecie jego dłoni. Kilka minut upływa w ciszy i Louis drga, gdy młodszy mężczyzna nagle się odzywa.

\- Miałem... byłem zaręczony – mówi cicho i Louis spogląda na niego wielkimi oczami. – Byłem zaręczony, a on... on umarł i ja... nagle zostałem sam, Louis, zostałem sam i to mnie przerosło.

      Louis czuje, jak jego serce zaciska się i opada do żołądka. Harry siedzi obok niego, ze spuszczoną głową, a jego ramiona drżą nieznacznie i Louis nie może tego znieść. Sięga drugą ręką, by przykryć dłoń należącą do młodszego mężczyzny i to niesamowite, jak wielka jest różnica między ich dłońmi.

\- Nie jesteś sam – szepcze. – Już nie jesteś sam.

      Harry podnosi głowę i wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu, a potem, Louis nawet nie orientuje się kiedy, mężczyzna puszcza jego ręce i obejmuje dłońmi jego twarz, gdy przyciąga go do pocałunku. Louis wzdycha w jego usta i pozwala swoim wargom poruszać się naprzeciwko jego, z takim samym uczuciem i delikatnością.

      Całują się długo, a po każdym pocałunku przychodzi następny i kolejny, i kiedy odsuwają się od siebie, by nabrać powietrza, wpatrują się w milczeniu w swoje oczy, uśmiechając do siebie łagodnie. A  potem znów się całują.

      A kiedy płomienie świec gasną, zasypiają na łóżku Louisa, obejmując się mocno.


	6. Chapter 6

      Louis zapomniał już, jakie to uczucie, budzić się w czyichś ramionach. Zapomniał o cieple czyjegoś ciała, mocnych objęciach, poczuciu bezpieczeństwa.   
     Dlatego też, gdy budzi się następnego ranka, słysząc bicie czyjegoś serca i czując wokół siebie silne ramiona, jest zdezorientowany. Uchyla powieki i łagodny uśmiech rozjaśnia jego twarz, gdy, spoglądając w górę, widzi śpiącego Harry’ego, który leży z policzkiem przyciśniętym do poduszki, z rozsypanymi włosami i lekko rozwartymi ustami, przytulając go mocno do siebie. Jego serce przyspiesza, gdy przypomina sobie smak ust mężczyzny i przez chwilę ma ochotę unieść się i pocałować go, ale jest zbyt leniwy, a jego powieki zbyt ciężkie, dlatego też nie walczy dłużej, pozwalając im opaść.

     Kiedy budzi się drugi raz, jest w łóżku sam. W chwili, gdy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, czuje bolesne ukłucie w piersi, ale stara się o tym nie myśleć. Powoli siada, ziewając i przeciągając się, a jego wzrok pada na zegarek; ma jeszcze półtorej godziny do otwarcia księgarni, więc uda mu się wziąć szybki, ciepły prysznic i zjeść dobre śniadanie. Z tą myślą wychodzi z pokoju, sunąc bosymi stopami po chłodnych płytkach i wchodzi do pustej kuchni, zauważając okruszki chleba na blacie i umyty kubek na suszarce. Zamiera na moment, zanim wstawia wodę na herbatę i wyjmuje mleko z lodówki, nie mając ochoty na to, by płatki były aż tak zimne. Kiedy czajnik automatycznie się wyłącza, Louis zalewa kubek wrzątkiem i zostawia wszystko, kierując się do łazienki. Tam zrzuca z siebie spodnie od pidżamy i koszulkę, i odkręca kurek, czekając, aż strumień wody będzie miał odpowiednią temperaturę.

     Dopiero stojąc pod prysznicem, Louis wyrzuca z siebie ciche "kurwa", opierając czoło o zaparowane kafelki. Krople wody uderzają w jego nagie plecy, gdy unosi rękę, opuszkami palców przesuwając po ustach, które jeszcze wczoraj były całowane przez Harry'ego.

     Harry.

     Na myśl o mężczyźnie serce Louisa puchnie, a jednocześnie żołądek skręca się nieprzyjemnie.

     Harry.

     Louis go całował, całował tak, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nikogo, a Harry odwzajemniał każdy pocałunek z takim samym zaangażowaniem.

     Harry.

     Który zniknął z jego łóżka nad ranem.

\- Kurwa. - Louis powtarza cicho, zadzierając głowę i pozwalając, by woda obmyła jego policzki i załzawione oczy.

     Czuje się oszukany i zdradzony, i chce Harry'ego, chce go tutaj, teraz, ze sobą. Chce go widzieć, chce go słyszeć, chce go poczuć, całować, dotykać. Chce mieć pewność, że wczorajszy wieczór nie był tylko snem.

     Louis nie ma pojęcia jak ani kiedy, ale w jakiś sposób Harry o zielonych oczach i kędzierzawych włosach, Harry o jasnym uśmiechu i łagodnym dotyku wdarł się do jego serca i to go przeraża, ponieważ... Harry'ego nie ma. Nie ma go teraz przy nim i być może już więcej nie będzie; być może Harry znów będzie zimny i odległy, i zamknięty w sobie. A Louis znów będzie sam.

     Wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze i odpycha się od płytek, namydlając swoje ciało i nanosząc szampon na włosy, a potem pozwala wodzie spłukać pianę, nim wychodzi spod prysznica, mocząc podłogę w łazience.

     Tego poranka herbata wcale mu nie smakuje.

~*~

\- Dziesięć funtów - mówi, pakując "Still Alice" do siatki i wręcza ją młodej dziewczynie, która podaje mu banknot.

     Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego i Louis niemrawo odwzajemnia gest, a jego ramiona opadają, gdy klientka wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Niebo jest szare, a chmury wiszą ciężko nad Londynem. Chodniki wciąż są mokre od wczorajszej burzy, a powietrze jest nieprzyjemnie chłodne i wilgotne.

     Louis wzdycha i opiera się łokciami o ladę; księgarnia jest pusta, a on nie ma nawet ochoty, by zagłębić się w lekturach o macierzyństwie. I tak nie mógłby skupić się na tekście, nie, kiedy jego myśli krążyły wokół Harry'ego.

     Zastanawiał się co zastanie po powrocie do domu. Czy Harry wróci i będzie zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało? Czy powie, że to była pomyłka i przeprosi? Będzie zły? Będzie krzyczał? Spakuje jego walizki i każe mu się wynosić?

\- Wszystko w porządku?

     Louis drga, zaskoczony i obraca się do źródła głosu. Rita stoi przy regale z poezją, odkurzając półki i patrzy na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Jasne włosy ma związane gumką, a na twarzy nie ma śladu makijażu. Według Louisa wygląda tak znacznie ładniej, choć wydaje się być bardzo zmęczona.

\- Tak – odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami. – Jestem trochę zamyślony. Jak ma się mała Suzie?

     Oczy kobiety momentalnie jaśnieją na wspomnienie o córce. Opiera się o regał i zaczyna opowiadać o tym, jak zapisała Suzanne na zajęcia z baletu i dziewczynka od razu to pokochała.

\- ...nawet po powrocie do domu zakłada swoje baletki i tutu, i ćwiczy w salonie. Musiałbyś to zobaczyć, jest naprawdę urocza!

     Louis uśmiecha się, układając łokcie na blacie i pochylając się nieznacznie do przodu.

\- Domyślam się – mówi, zdmuchując grzywkę z oczu.

\- Być może sam niedługo tego doświadczysz. – Rita rzuca z uśmiechem, a potem zerka na zegarek na nadgarstku, a jej brwi marszczą się lekko. – Louis, bo właściwie to dzisiaj Suzie ma mały występ w szkole i...

     Louis macha ręką, przerywając jej.

\- Jasne. Idź, nic się nie martw. Ja tu wszystko pozamykam. Ale jutro ty otwierasz – dodaje ze śmiechem, kiedy Rita niemal rzuca się na niego, całując go w policzek. Louis przewraca oczami, ostentacyjnie ocierając twarz grzbietem dłoni. – Zresztą, to ty tu jesteś szefową, więc...

\- Pracujemy razem. – Rita przerywam u stanowczo. – Dzięki Lou, naprawdę. Dobra, to ja lecę do domu się przebrać i w ogóle... Gdyby coś się działo to dzwoń, tak?

\- Tak, tak, tak. No idź już! I nagraj mi ten występ, chcę zobaczyć jak Suzie sobie radzi.

     Rita śmieje się i rzuca w niego ściereczką, wołając „oczywiście”, zanim znika na zapleczu, zapewne zabierając swoje rzeczy i wychodząc tylnym wyjściem na mały parking, gdzie zostawiła swój skuter.

     Louis kręci z politowaniem głową, a potem wzdycha, podnosząc szmatkę z podłogi i kieruje się na tył sklepu, by powycierać regały z fantastyką. Przez resztę dnia przychodzi jeszcze kilku klientów; dwóch zostaje, rozsiadając się na fotelach przy oknie i popijając z firmowych kubków ciepłą kawę, czytając zakupione książki.

     Chwilę przed osiemnastą wszyscy wychodzą i Louis zmywa pobrudzone kubki i wyciera stoliki, a potem zmiata okruszki po ciastkach. Zwykle zajmuje mu to znacznie mniej czasu, ale tym razem wlecze się jak tylko może, obawiając się powrotu do domu.

     Właściwie nawet nie wie kiedy zaczął myśleć w ten sposób o mieszkaniu Harry’ego i to sprawia, że jego żołądek kurczy się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ równie dobrze za chwilę może okazać się, że nie ma dokąd wracać. Mimo wszystko, posprzątanie i zamknięcie księgarni zajmuje mu tylko kilka minut dłużej. Na zewnątrz jest chłodno, więc otula się ciaśniej swoją kurtką i już ma ruszyć chodnikiem, kiedy słyszy głośny klakson samochodu.

     Louis zatrzymuje się w pół kroku w zaskoczeniu i z wahaniem obraca głowę; w samochodzie zaparkowanym pod sąsiadującym z księgarnią butikiem zauważa czuprynę Harry'ego. Unosi brwi, nieco zdezorientowany i powoli cofa się, obserwując jak młodszy mężczyzna przygląda mu się zza kierownicy z małym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cześć? - mówi, wsuwając się na miejsce pasażera i zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, oczywiście. - Harry kiwa głową. - Pomyślałem, że cię odbiorę, byś nie musiał wracać taki kawał drogi do domu i...

\- Harry. - Louis przerywa mu z cichym śmiechem. - Wiesz, że nas... twoje mieszkanie jest zaledwie trzy przecznice dalej?

     Zielone tęczówki mężczyzny wpatrują się w niego z uwagą przez kilka sekund, zanim przechyla głowę i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ale dziękuję, doceniam to. - Louis dodaje cicho.

     Harry otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nic nie mówi; zamiast tego odpala silnik i włącza migacz, wycofując się z parkingu i dołączając do ruchu. Radio nie jest włączone i jadą w milczeniu, wymieniając niezręczne spojrzenia, kiedy przez kilka minut stoją w korku na jednym ze skrzyżowań, zanim w końcu, po niecałych dziesięciu minutach dojeżdżają pod kamienicę.

     Louis sięga do klamki, ale nim może otworzyć drzwi, zatrzymuje go szept Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Harry. – Louis przerywa mu, jednak nie obraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. – Nie musisz się tłumaczyć z tego, co między nami zaszło. Rozumiem, że to nic nie znaczyło i że tego żałujesz, ale...

\- Nie żałuję pocałunku z tobą, Louis. – Harry mówi szybko i Louis zamiera.

     Powoli prostując się w siedzeniu, obraca się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, którego oczy są szeroko otwarte i który nerwowo oblizuje usta. Louis przyłapuje się na tym, że wpatruje się zbyt długo w koniuszek różowego języka zwilżającego dolną wargę.

\- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek mógł tego żałować... Ale... - Harry spuszcza wzrok i przez kilka sekund po prostu oddycha, a Louis siedzi obok w bezruchu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Przepraszam jednak za to, że nie było mnie rano. Ja... Kiedy się obudziłem i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało... Poczułem się winny.

     Serce Louisa zaciska się boleśnie, jednak nic nie mówi. W milczeniu obserwuje Harry’ego, który wypuszcza pulchną wargę z pomiędzy zębów i podnosi wzrok, uśmiechając się smutno po tym, jak przełyka ciężko ślinę.

\- Miał na imię Thomas. Mój narzeczony - mówi cicho. - Thomas miał być ostatnim mężczyzną, którego całowałem. I tak było. Zanim nie pocałowałem ciebie. Poczułem się winny, ponieważ... nie żałowałem tego.

     Louis nie odpowiada; jego oczy są zaszklone, gdy powoli sięga nad skrzynią biegów i układa swoją dłoń na większej dłoni Harry'ego. Przez kilka minut siedzą w milczeniu, a potem Harry obraca swoją dłoń i splata ich palce, ściskając krótko, zanim mówi zachrypniętym głosem:

\- Chodźmy do domu.

~*~

     Przez kolejne kilka dni żaden z nich nie czuje potrzeby rozmowy o tym, co się stało. Wracają do poprzedniego rytmu dnia, jakby tamten wieczór i rozmowa nie miały miejsca. Jedzą razem śniadanie, a potem Harry wychodzi do pracy. Louis sprząta w kuchni i zmywa naczynia, zanim sam idzie do księgarni. Pod wieczór wspólnie jedzą obiad, a potem dzielą kanapę w salonie; Louis czyta lub ogląda telewizor, a Harry pracuje lub razem z nim zajada się popcornem z masłem, oglądając filmy.

     Nie rozmawiają o tym, ale też nie całują się już więcej. Czasem ich dłonie spotykają się w misce z popcornem, a wtedy resztę wieczoru spędzają z głupimi uśmieszkami na twarzach. Niewinne, delikatne dotyki zdarzają się coraz częściej; przy podaniu porannego kubka z kawą, przy mijaniu się w drzwiach łazienki, podczas zmieniania stacji w samochodowym radiu, przy wspólnym sprzątaniu po kolacji.

     W takich chwilach policzki Louisa robią się czerwone, a głos drżący. Harry natomiast nie może pozbyć się uśmieszku i iskierek w zielonych oczach.

     I choć czasami, leżąc wieczorami w łóżku Louis zastanawia się co to wszystko znaczy, nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.

~*~

\- Jak myślisz, kiedy będziesz mieć taaaaki ogromny brzuch? – pyta Niall, wskazując palcem na kobietę siedzącą na końcu korytarza.

     Louis trzepie go w dłoń, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zachowuj się – syczy, próbując brzmieć na złego, choć w rzeczywistości jest całkowicie rozbawiony. – Nie dość, że wepchnąłeś się tutaj...

\- No bo Louis, nie możesz znowu iść na badanie sam!

\- ...to jeszcze robisz zamieszanie w poczekalni, rozrzucasz ulotki, pokazujesz palcem i...

\- Pan Tomlinson?

     Niall podrywa się z krzesła, nim Louis w ogóle może obrócić głowę, by spojrzeć na pielęgniarkę, stojącą w drzwiach gabinetu z jego dokumentacją w rękach.

\- Tutaj! Jesteśmy! – woła Irlandczyk tak, jakby był na stadionie sportowym, a kobieta stała od niego oddalona o dobre kilka kilometrów.

     Louis siłą woli powstrzymuje się od uderzenia dłonią w twarz, gdy wstaje ze swojego krzesła, posyłając unoszącej brwi pielęgniarce przepraszający uśmiech. Kobieta jednak wydaje się być rozbawiona. Otwiera szerzej drzwi do gabinetu, pozwalając im wejść do środka i informuje, że lekarka przyjdzie za kilka minut. Louis dziękuje jej skinięciem głowy, a potem zostaje sam na sam z Niallem, który w podskokach krąży po gabinecie, dotykając wszystkiego, co napotka po swojej drodze.

\- Ojejku, Louis, jakie słodkie! – piszczy niemalże, podchodząc do czarno-białych zdjęć niemowlaków uwieszonych na jednej ze ścian. – O, zobacz!

     Niall prawie rzuca się na stetoskop leżący na biurku i Louis może tylko pokręcić głową, zajmując jedno z dwóch krzeseł dla pacjentów, podczas gdy mężczyzna wkłada słuchawki do uszu i z uśmiechem na twarzy podchodzi do niego, ruszając brwiami.

\- Czy ty nie możesz się uspokoić? Masz ADHD, czy jak? – Marudzi Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- No dalej, Louuuuuuu.

\- Nie mucz jak krowa. – Louis prycha, przewracając oczami, choć jego wargi drgają w uśmiechu. – Poważnie, nie mam pojęcia co tutaj robisz, wydaje mi się, że wyraźnie poprosiłem o to, byś podrzucił mnie do kliniki, a nie wchodził tu razem ze mną. Co ty robisz?! – piszczy, gdy Niall chwyta rąbek jego swetra i unosi go do góry. – Niall! Co ty wyrabiasz, ty...

\- Ekhem.

     Louis podrywa głowę na dźwięk kobieco głosu i dostrzega doktor Tess stojącą w progu z rozbawionym uśmiechem na ustach. Czuje, jak jego policzki momentalnie robią się gorące i odpycha od siebie natrętne dłonie Nialla, które w międzyczasie zdążyły znaleźć się na jego odsłoniętym brzuchu.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi zażenowany.

     Kobieta w odpowiedzi śmieje się pogodnie, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odsuwa pasmo włosów za ucho i podchodzi, ściskając ich dłonie, zanim zajmuje miejsce za biurkiem.

\- Nie martwcie się - mówi wesoło. - Widziałam tutaj różne dziwne rzeczy, gdy pary zostawały same w gabinecie.

     Louis kaszle, zaskoczony.

\- Co?! Nie, my nie...

\- Jestem pewien, że Louis byłby zachwycony, gdybyśmy byli razem, w końcu jestem niezaprzeczalnie przystojny, inteligentny i zabawny, ale niestety dla niego, jestem hetero. - Niall papla szybko, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. - I jakkolwiek bardzo go lubię, to jest tylko moim przyjacielem.

\- Przystojny, inteligentny i... - Louis prycha, ale urywa i marszczy brwi. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

     Niall jedynie wzdycha i przewraca oczami, nawet nie przejmując się odpowiedzią, gdy opada na krzesło obok niego i skupia wzrok na lekarce, która przygląda im się z lekkim uśmiechem i zmieszaniem na twarzy.

\- W każdym razie - rzuca, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Przyszedłem razem z nim, bo planował przyjść sam, co jest absolutnie śmieszne, prawda? No więc, co teraz?

     Tess przez chwilę nic nie mówi, tylko przygląda się jakby w szoku i mruga komicznie, zanim uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Jak się czujesz, Louis? - pyta, opierając łokcie na biurku.

     Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Poranne mdłości już prawie minęły, za co jestem cholernie wdzięczny...

\- Nie przeklinaj przy dziecku! - Niall karci go, uderzając lekko dłonią w  jego udo.

\- ... i zaczynam się pokazywać. - Kończy z czułością, układając ręce na brzuchu.

     Downingham uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem, odchylając na krześle. Potem zadaje mu serię pytań, na które Louis stara się odpowiadać, co jest jednak trudne, gdy Niall wtrąca się co chwilę, dodając swoje trzy grosze, mówiąc zupełnie nie na temat. Mężczyzna jest jednak tak bardzo zaangażowany w całą rozmowę, że Louis nawet nie ma serca być zirytowanym; zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Niall niemal promienieje i podskakuje z podekscytowania, gdy Tess prosi Louisa, by przeniósł się na fotel i podwinął koszulkę.

\- Będzie...

\- ...zimne. - Louis dopowiada ze śmiechem i drga, gdy kobieta nakłada żel na jego brzuch.

     Niall przysuwa sobie krzesło do leżanki i wielkimi oczyma wpatruje się w ekran, gdy lekarka przesuwa głowicą po brzuchu Louisa, starając się znaleźć dobry obraz.

\- O, widzicie? – pyta podekscytowana, zatrzymując głowicę tuż pod pępkiem Louisa. – Jest nasz mały rozrabiaka, ale się rusza!

\- To dobrze, prawda? – pyta przejęty Niall, pochylając się do przodu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w czarno-biały ekran.

     Tess śmieje się i znów porusza głowicą, a Louis nie może powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który ciśnie mu się na usta. Jego oczy szklą się nieco, ale nie są wypełnione łzami smutku, tak jak ostatnim razem. Teraz nie jest tutaj sam i chociaż jest to tylko Niall, jego przyjaciel, to mimo wszystko jego obecność sprawia, że Louis czuje się pewniej i spokojniej.

     Wypuszcza drżący śmiech, patrząc na ekran urządzenia i widząc, jak jego dziecko – jego dziecko! – porusza się. Maleńka istotka w jego ciele porusza się. Ledwo jest w stanie powstrzymać się od przyłożenia dłoni do brzucha w pragnieniu wyczucia tych ruchów.

\- Tak, oczywiście. – Kobieta odpowiada, zatrzymując obraz. – To znaczy, że jest zdrowe. Twoje dziecko jest zdrowe i silne, Louis – dodaje, patrząc na niego znacząco.  – Zresztą, sam się przekonaj.

     Mówiąc to, kobieta pochyla się nieznacznie do przodu i naciska jeden z wielu guzików, a już po chwili pomieszczenie wypełnia się rytmicznym, stałym dźwiękiem, które może być tylko biciem serca.

\- O Boże. – Louis łka w swoją dłoń, mrugając zawzięcie powiekami.

     Nie jest już w stanie powstrzymać łez, spływających po policzkach. Ma wrażenie, że zapamięta ten dźwięk już do końca swojego życia i na myśl, że oto słyszy bicie serca swojego jeszcze nienarodzonego dziecka, jego własne serce pęcznieje.

– To już czternasty tydzień, więc obawa przed poronieniem znacznie się oddaliła. - Informuje lekarka po kilku minutach. - Wypiszę ci skierowania na badania krwi, tak kontrolnie, ale poza tym, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, Louis. Oczywiście, nadal musisz na siebie bardzo uważać. Zero stresów, unikaj ciężkiej pracy, odżywiaj się zdrowo... Rozumiemy się? - pyta, unosząc brwi i kąciki ust w cwaniackim uśmiechu.

      W odpowiedzi Louis jedynie kiwa głową, wciąż zbyt oszołomiony tym, że właśnie słyszał bicie serca swojego maleństwa. Kilkakrotnie mruga powiekami, odganiając zbierające się w oczach łzy. Nagły uścisk na nadgarstku sprawia, że odrywa wzrok od czarno-białego obrazu i spotyka jasny uśmiech mężczyzny siedzącego obok.

\- Będziesz tatą, Louis - mówi Niall, a skóra wokół jego oczu się marszczy. - Będziesz cudownym tatą, poradzisz sobie. Nie jesteś sam, wiesz?

      Louis uchyla usta, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nie wypowiada żadnego słowa.

\- Dziękuję - mówi w końcu, cicho i miękko, sięgając, by uścisnąć dłoń blondyna. - Dziękuję, Niall.

~*~ 

      Słyszy dzwonek do drzwi, kiedy wyciąga czteropak z lodówki. 

\- Harry, otworzysz? - woła,ustawiając butelki piwa na stole i poprawiając miskę z chrupkami.

      Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi i po chwili z korytarza dochodzą go głosy Liama i Zayna, którzy zapewne właśnie zdejmują z siebie płaszcze.

\- Czy wy chcecie, żeby Sophie wyrzuciła mnie z mieszkania? - mówi Liam, mierząc wzrokiem ilość alkoholu. - Cześć Lou.

      Louis szczerzy zęby w odpowiedzi i podchodzi do mężczyzny, witając go uściskiem. Ponad ramieniem Liama dostrzega Zayna, któremu posyła szeroki uśmiech.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz - mówi cicho Liam, odsuwając go na długość rąk. - Mam dla ciebie w torbie kilka moich koszulek - dodaje szeptem. - Zostawiłem je w korytarzu, jeśli chcesz, możesz od razu iść się przebrać, a ja zajmę czymś tych panów.

      Louis uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością, podświadomie układając dłonie na wydętym brzuchu przykrytym bordowym materiałem t-shirtu, który nie tak dawno był o rozmiar za duży.

\- Dziękuję - mruczy, wymijając mężczyznę. - Kochani, zaraz wracam!

      W pośpiechu przechodzi przez korytarz i chwyta czarny plecak Liama zostawiony na komodzie. Zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach swojego pokoju, z ręką na klamce, nadsłuchując szmeru rozmów z salonu; dopiero po kilku sekundach wchodzi do środka i ostrożnie zamyka za sobą drzwi.

      Od razu zrzuca z siebie zbyt ciasną koszulkę, dziękując w duchu za to, że Harry był długo w pracy i po powrocie do domu zdawał się nie zauważyć jego ewidentnie wypukłego brzucha.

      Mimowolnie spogląda w lustro i jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech, gdy nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku od widoku swoich małych dłoni ułożonych w opiekuńczym geście na brzuchu.

\- Cześć maleństwo - szepce, zanim rozsuwa zamek plecaka, skupiając się na jego zawartości.

      Wyjmuje ze środka kilka starannie złożonych koszulek i parę koszul w kratę; odkłada stosik ubrań na łóżko i bierze pierwszy lepszy t-shirt z brzeg, naciągając go przez głowę. Śmieje się pod nosem gdy, przeglądając się w lustrze, widzi emblemat Batmana na czarny materiale, ale z ulgą odkrywa, że koszulka Liama jest o tyle na niego za duża, że skutecznie maskuje wystający brzuch. Nawet jeśli rękawy są mu bardzo luźne, a kołnierzyk odsłania obojczyki.

\- Louis, idziesz? - Głos Harry’ego roznosi się po mieszaniu.

      Louis wzdycha cicho, przymykając powieki. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie ukrywać ciążę przed mężczyzną. Jego brzuch z dnia na dzień robi się coraz większy - w przeciwieństwie do pieniędzy, które odkłada na to, by wynająć coś swojego. Funtów schowanych w kopercie, w szufladzie tuż pod skarpetkami wciąż jest zbyt mało, a on nieustannie wyjmuje kolejne banknoty; to na uroczą małą czapeczkę ukrytą pod poduszką, to na paczkę pieluch wciśniętych w kąt szafy.

      Zresztą, brzuch nie jest jedynym problemem. Zaledwie kilka dni temu Harry przyglądał mu się z uniesionymi brwiami, gdy zajadał się kanapkami z masłem orzechowym i ogórkami kiszonymi, popijając to truskawkowym jogurtem. 

\- Louis?

      Drga, zaskoczony i pospiesznie wygładza przód koszulki, a potem bierze plecak Liama, by odłożyć go z powrotem na swoje miejsce. 

      Kiedy wchodzi do salonu, widzi, że chłopcy już zdążyli się rozgościć. Liam i Zayn siedzą na pojedynczych fotelach, trzymając w dłoni otwarte już piwo, a Harry uśmiecha się do niego z szerokiej kanapy, choć mała zmarszczka pojawia się między jego brwiami, gdy lustruje mężczyznę wzrokiem. Louis płonie rumieńcem i pospiesznie zajmuje miejsce obok Harry’ego, podwijając pod siebie nogi.

\- To o czym tak namiętnie rozmawialiście, panowie? - Louis pyta z uśmiechem, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- W zasadzie to... nie wiem. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami, zanim ktokolwiek inny może mu odpowiedzieć. - Liam z ogromną... pasją opowiadał o jakimś meczu rugby, a Harry o nowej płycie zespołu, którego nazwy nawet nie potrafię wymówić. 

      Krótki, cichy chichot opuszcza usta Louisa; śmieje się głośniej, gdy oburzony Harry szturcha go w ramię, wydymając wargi.

\- Ale tobie _podobała się_  ta nowa piosenka! 

\- Harry, Harry, Harry... - Louis kręci z politowaniem głową, pochylając się do przodu i porywając ze stołu miskę z chrupkami orzechowymi. - To, że w żaden sposób nie komentuję... _muzyki_ , którą ciągle puszczasz w samochodzie, wiąże się tylko i wyłącznie z tym, że nie mam ochoty wracać do domu samotnie i to w taką pogodę. 

\- Zdrajca - burczy mężczyzna mrużąc oczy i ignorując śmiechy pozostałej dwójki. - Skoro już jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy, możesz się cieszyć, że nie komentuję tego ile i _co_  ostatnio jesz - mówi, znacząco zerkając na chrupki wypychające policzki Louisa. - Kto normalny je na śniadanie tosty z masłem orzechowym i jajkiem? Nic dziwnego, że musisz pożyczać koszulkę od Liama.

      Ubrudzone okruszkami chrupek wargi Louisa rozchylają się w zdumieniu; jest zaskoczony słowami Harry’ego, może także trochę zraniony. Nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że jego oczy zachodzą łzami, zanim nie musi gwałtownie zamrugać, bo jego wzrok staje się zamazany. 

\- Harry! - Głos Liama rozbrzmiewa ostro. - To było nieodpowiednie!

\- To raczej niedopowiedzenie - mówi cicho Zayn, przyglądając się ciemnymi oczami przyjacielowi. - To było zwyczajnie chamskie.

      Harry wydaje się być zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem; przenosi wzrok na Louisa, szukając u niego poparcia. Przecież Louis _musi_  wiedzieć, że po prostu się droczył. Ale kiedy spogląda na młodego mężczyznę ten wydaje się być zraniony, a w jego niebieskich oczach lśnią łzy. 

\- Louis - mówi łagodnie, sięgając ręką do przodu. Przez chwilę się waha, świadom wzroku przyjaciół, ale potem przeklina krótko w myślach i chwyta małą dłoń Louis w swoją. - Przepraszam. Po prostu żartowałem, to było... bezmyślne i żałosne z mojej strony. Przepraszam - mówi cicho.

      Wargi Louisa drgają lekko w niepewnym uśmiechu. Czuje kilka samotnych łez wypływających z kącika oczu i wzdycha cicho, kiedy delikatne, ostrożne palce Harry’ego ocierają jego policzki.

\- Wiem. Wiem, ja po prostu... - Milknie, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć właściwych słów. Potem uśmiecha się łagodnie. - Wiem - mówi ponownie, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego.

      W salonie zapada krępująca cisza i kiedy Louis odwraca wzrok od zmartwionej twarzy Harry’ego, dostrzega wyraźnie zaciekawione i zadowolone spojrzenia Liama i Zayna. Posyła im niepewny uśmiech, sięgając po swoją szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

\- To... Kto ma ochotę na rozgrywki w Fifę? - pyta.

~*~ 

      Jest już późny wieczór, kiedy w końcu Liam i Zayn wychodzą, zostawiając ich samych. Louis czuje się szczęśliwy i leniwy, i najchętniej nie ruszałby się ze swojego ciepłego miejsca na sofie, ale też nie ma ochoty rano wstawać do takiego bałaganu w salonie. Dlatego też z niechętnym jękiem podnosi się z kanapy i zbiera puste butelki po piwie ze stołu.

\- Wracaj tu - mruczy Harry, wyciągając do niego rękę i zaciskając palce jak małe dziecko.

      Jego włosy są rozczochrane, a powieki opadają ze zmęczenia; koszulkę ma pomiętą, policzki zaczerwienione, zielone oczy lśniące.

\- To chodź i mi pomóż, później możemy się poprzytulać - mówi, pokazując język.

      Dopiero po kilku sekundach dociera do niego to, co powiedział, więc na pięcie obraca się i pospiesznie idzie do kuchni. Odstawia butelki na podłogę i opiera dłonie o blat, czując rumieniec napływający na twarz i szyję.

      Mięśnie jego pleców spinają się gdy słyszy za sobą kroki Harry’ego; chwilę później czuje ciepło jego ciała tuż za sobą i duże dłonie układające się na jego biodrach. Dotyk ten sprawia, że automatycznie się rozluźnia.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to ze mną chciałbyś się poprzytulać? - mówi Harry, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

      Louis marszczy brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

      Słyszy jak Harry sapie cicho, jakby rozdrażniony. Jego palce wbijają się mocniej w jego ciało, jakby w.... _zaborczym?_... geście. To rozpraszające i dezorientujące.

\- Na przykład... ta koszulka... należy do Liama. 

      Louis przytakuje w milczeniu, wciąż nie rozumiejąc.

\- Więc może to z nim chciałbyś się poprzytulać, co? 

\- Harry, Liam ma żonę i dziecko, a ja...

\- A ty?

      Louis milknie, zagryzając wargę. _A ja nie chcę jego. Nie jego._ Myśli, ale nie mówi tego na głos.

\- Hmm... Dlaczego nie nosisz _moich_  koszulek, Louis? Mam ich mnóstwo, możesz je brać kiedykolwiek zechcesz. _Chcę_  żebyś je wziął, dobrze? Nie chcę... - Harry milknie na chwilę, jakby zagubiony. - Nie chcę byś nosił ubrania innych mężczyzn. - Kończy cicho, a potem jego usta ledwo muskają odsłoniętą skórę ramienia Louisa, zanim odsuwa się bezszelestnie i odchodzi.

      Serce Louisa bije mocno jeszcze przez długi czas. Kiedy w końcu kończy sprzątać i idzie do swojego pokoju, przystaje na korytarzu przy drzwiach Harry’ego i uśmiecha się lekko, słysząc jak mężczyzna chrapie. Jest ciekaw, czy następnego ranka Harry będzie cokolwiek pamiętał, zważając na ilość alkoholu, którą spożył tego wieczoru. A nawet jeśli nie będzie pamiętał... To on, Louis, będzie.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Boże... - Wzdycha Louis, zagłębiając się w fotelu i przymykając oczy. - Jestem tak zmęczony... a nogi? Zaraz mi odpadną.

       Harry spogląda na niego znad czytanej książki (”To _Kod Leonarda da Vinci,_ Lou! A nie _wypaczone bzdury bez obrazków_! Wiesz, nie każdy czyta tylko komiksy. Są również inne książki, zdajesz sobie sprawę?”) i marszczy nieco brwi.

\- Ostatnio coraz częściej narzekasz na nogi - mówi powoli. - Może powinieneś iść do lekarza, czy coś?

      Louis przewraca oczami nieco bardziej przesadnie niż potrzeba i prostuje nogi, wzdychając i ignorując pytanie mężczyzny. 

      Kilka minut temu wrócił z księgarni i teraz spędzają razem wieczór w salonie, a pomieszczenie wypełnia aromatyczny zapach białej herbaty. Przyjemną ciszę zakłóca jedynie szmer włączonego telewizora, gdzie leci jakiś stary western i odgłos kropel deszczu uderzających w okna ich mieszkania. Louis napawa się tym spokojem i towarzystwem Harry’ego; czasami zastanawia się jak to będzie, kiedy w końcu znajdzie sobie jakieś lokum i się wyprowadzi. Czy wciąż pozostaną w kontakcie? Czy Harry nadal będzie chciał się przyjaźnić lub... coś więcej? Czy może zapomni albo, co gorsza, odwróci się od niego, gdy dowie się o ciąży? 

      Te myśli są deprymujące i Louis stara się przeganiać je tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawiają. Zwłaszcza te przepełnione nadzieją na jakąś głębszą relację. 

\- Daj te nogi. - Harry wzdycha, odkładając książkę na bok, kiedy Louis jęczy po raz kolejny.

\- Co? Nie, daj spokój...

\- Louis.

\- No przecież...

\- Louis.

\- ...ale...

\- Louis. - Harry mruży groźnie oczy i Louis wzdycha z udawaną irytacją, ale przesuwa się na kanapie, opierając plecy o podłokietnik i wyciąga nogi, układając je na udach młodszego mężczyzny.

      Prycha na cichy chichot Harry’ego, gdy ten dostrzega jego czarne skarpetki w różowe kropki i próbuje zachować dumną minę, ale to nie jest łatwe, gdy po chwili czuje na łydkach ucisk palców Harry’ego; dotyk ten przynosi ulgę, ale jednocześnie powoduje, że przez jego ciało przechodzi przyjemny prąd.

      Ciche westchnienie ulgi ucieka z jego ust nim może je powstrzymać, a kanapa drży lekko, gdy Harry próbuje stłumić śmiech.

\- Cicho. - Zarządza Louis, zakrywając oczy dłonią. - Nic nie mów. Masuj.

\- Oczywiście, wasza wysokość. - Harry chichocze nieskrępowany.

      Przez kilka kolejnych minut pracuje w milczeniu, a Louis rozpływa się w środku na to wspaniałe uczucie. Uwielbia dłonie Harry’ego; duże, męskie, a jednocześnie tak delikatne i niosące ukojenie. Oczywiście, nigdy w życiu się do tego nie przyzna, nie ma mowy. Zresztą, gdy się głębiej nad tym zastanowić, uwielbia wszystko w Harrym. Jednak do tego także nigdy się nie przyzna. Tak jak do tego, że często zastanawia się jakby to było, znów poczuć na sobie usta mężczyzny, pozwolić, by te dłonie zacisnęły się zaborczo na jego biodrach, podwinęły koszulkę, dotknęły nagiej skóry i...

\- Masz spuchnięte kostki. - Głos Harry’ego przerywa natłok myśli.

\- Hm? Och, tak. Dzisiaj było dużo klientów, dużo stania i sam wiesz... - mówi szybko i krzywi się wewnętrznie na gorzki posmak kłamstwa. 

      Harry mruczy w zrozumieniu, ale kiedy Louis spogląda na niego spod powiek, widzi małą zmarszczkę między brwiami mężczyzny i zaciśnięte wargi. Zna go na tyle by wiedzieć, że Harry nie do końca mu uwierzył, dlatego też szybko postanawia zmienić temat.

~*~

      Louis drga, gdy czuje pierwsze kopnięcie. Jest w poczekalni i musi powstrzymać się od szczęśliwego pisknięcia, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi innych ciężarnych matek (tudzież ojców), ale siedzący obok niego Niall (który znów sam wprosił się na wizytę u pani doktor Downingham, naprawdę, Louis nie wie jak pozbyć się tego natrętnego dzieciaka. No dobra, może wcale nie chce się go pozbywać...) od razu zauważa zmianę jego nastroju.

\- Louis? Wszystko dobrze? Źle się czujesz? Potrzebujesz wody? Powietrza? Lekarza? - Szybkość zadawanych pytań i przerażona mina blondyna sprawiają, że Louis śmieje się pod nosem.

\- Tak - mówi zadowolony. - Po prostu dziecko właśnie kopnęło - dodaje ciszej, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

      Jego uśmiech jedynie się powiększa, kiedy widzi, jak oczy Nialla rozszerzają się w komiczny sposób. Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzy po prostu w milczeniu, to otwierając, to zamykając usta, aż w końcu z jego gardła wyrywa się przeciągły, bardzo niemęski pisk. 

\- Mogę dotknąć?! - Niemalże krzyczy, podekscytowany.

      Louis kręci głową z rozbawieniem i ucisza mężczyznę, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia innych osób, ale po chwili sięga po dłoń Nialla i układa ją na swoim brzuchu.

      Blondyn marszczy brwi w skupieniu i przez kilka sekund milczy jak zaklęty, aż w końcu wypala:

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego ono się nie rusza? Myślisz, że mnie nie lubi?

      Niebieskie oczy są tak przepełnione szczerością i zmartwieniem, że Louis nie może powstrzymać chichotu, który ucieka mu z ust.

\- Poczekaj. - Karci go i przesuwa nieznacznie dłoń Nialla. - Czujesz? - pyta po chwili, ale to pytanie bardziej retoryczne, bo na nagłe, delikatne kopnięcie dziecka, Niall podskakuje na krzesełku, zachwycony.

~*~ 

\- Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego. - Marudzi Niall, gdy parkuje pod kamienicą.

      Louis przewraca oczami i odpina pasy. Irlandczyk męczył go tym od chwili wyjścia z gabinetu i o ile na początku było to dość zabawne, teraz zaczynało robić się nużące.

\- Po prostu nie chcę wiedzieć, Niall - odpowiada, podirytowany. - Płeć dziecka nie jest dla mnie ważna, poza tym...

\- Poza tym? - Niall od razu podchwytuje urwany wątek i Louis wzdycha cicho, pokonany.

\- Poza tym nie chciałem być sam, gdy się dowiem. - Kończy szeptem.

\- Ale przecież nie byłeś... - Wzburzony głos Nialla milknie, gdy napotyka spojrzenie niebieskich oczu Louisa. - Och.

      Louis uśmiecha się smutno i opiera głowę o zagłówek, zerkając na pochmurne niebo ciążące nad Londynem. Gwar ulicy przedostaje się przez zamknięte drzwi taksówki, a mimo to mężczyzna czuje się tak, jakby w tej chwili tylko on istniał na planecie. Czuje się mały i samotny. 

\- Dzięki, że ze mną pojechałeś - mówi, nim wychodzi z samochodu.

      Po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi nadal czuje na plecach czujne spojrzenie Nialla, dlatego prostuje nieznacznie ramiona i wspina się po kilku schodkach, a potem wsuwa klucz w zamek drzwi. Oddycha z ulgą, kiedy tylko znajduje się na klatce schodowej.

      Mieszkanie wita go ciszą i pustką. Przez chwilę Louis stoi po prostu na korytarzu, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, zanim zdejmuje kurtkę i wolnym krokiem wchodzi do salonu, opadając na kanapę. Automatycznie sięga po pilota i włącza telewizor; na ekranie pojawia się jakiś program nadawany przez Animal Planet; coś, co pokazuje, że to Harry tego ranka spożywał śniadanie przy telewizorze. 

      Louis nie przejmuje się tym, by przełączyć ten durny film dokumentalny o szympansach. Pozwala mu lecieć, zupełnie nie rejestrując dźwięku wydobywającego się z głośników. Po prostu siedzi, pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w ścianę salonu. Czuje się otumaniony i samotny, i zupełnie nie ma pojęcia dlaczego jego oczy zalewają się łzami. Podciąga nogi do góry i obejmuje się ramionami, pozwalając, by mokre ślady oznaczyły jego policzki.

      Kiedy w końcu łzy przestają płynąć, Louis ociera twarz rąbkiem rękawa i prycha, zdegustowany. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego tak nagle, bez powodu, zaczął płakać, ale to upokarzające i cieszy się, że nikt nie był świadkiem jego załamania. 

\- Głupie hormony - burczy, nim sięga po pilot, by przełączyć ten bezsensowny program. - Kto w ogóle patrzy na takie rzeczy? Nie mam zamiaru oglądać nagich tyłków małp, dziękuję bardzo.

      Chichocze cicho, gdy wyobraża sobie minę Harry’ego, gdyby mężczyzna usłyszał ten komentarz. Na jednym z kanałów znajduje Step Up 2 i zostawia to, bo uwielbia Łosia, ale to nie tak, że ktoś musi o tym wiedzieć. Jest pewien, że zarówno Harry, jak i Liam, wyśmialiby go, gdyby się o tym dowiedzieli. Niall może by go zrozumiał. 

      Z uśmiechem na ustach ogląda film, coraz mocniej krzyżując nogi; od kiedy jest w ciąży, jego wizyty w łazience zdają się zajmować większą część jego dnia, a pęcherz wydaje się być mniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Ale nie zamierza odpuścić, nie teraz, kiedy za chwilę ma być jego ulubiona scena z tańczącym Łosiem. 

      Niestety, jego silna wola opuszcza go, gdy pragnienie się nasila. Zrywa się ze swojego miejsca i niemal biegnie do łazienki, gdzie w pośpiechu opuszcza spodnie i majtki, nawet nie zapalając światła. Uczucie ulgi niemal zbija go z nóg. Właśnie myje ręce, gdy słyszy znajomy dialog i klnie pod nosem, wychodząc z łazienki, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy wytarciem dłoni, bo z głośników już rozbrzmiewa “The way I are”, a Robert Alexander III zapewne zaczyna tańczyć na schodach.

      I wtedy to się dzieje.

      W swoim pośpiechu potyka się i traci równowagę; przez kilka przerażających sekund nie czuje gruntu pod nogami, a potem jego pośladki zderzają się boleśnie z płytkami korytarza. Louis syczy z bólu i mechanicznie obejmuje lekko wystający brzuch rękoma. Ból pulsuje w okolicach kręgosłupa, a dziecko, które jeszcze przed chwilą poruszało się żywo, teraz pozostaje nieruchome, jakby się wystraszyło. 

\- Kurwa - jęczy Louis, masując dłonią plecy. - Gapa z tego twojego taty, wiesz? I na dodatek przegapił to, na co tak czekał - dodaje, wzdychając ciężko, nim podnosi się z podłogi.

      Odnosi wrażenie, że ból pleców będzie towarzyszył mu przez kilka kolejnych dni i krzywi się z niezadowoleniem na tę myśl. Powoli i ostrożnie kieruje się na kanapę, gdzie opada na miękkie, czarne poduszki i już z mniejszym zainteresowaniem ogląda to, co dzieje się na ekranie telewizora. 

      Kiedy film przerywa kolejna reklama, Louis wstaje z zamiarem zrobienia sobie herbaty, ale marszczy brwi na dziwne uczucie między nogami. Ma wrażenie, że jego majtki są mokre i, okej, może sikał w ciemnościach, ale chyba nie jest taką ofiarą, by zmoczyć swoją bieliznę, prawda? 

      Tym razem zapala światło w łazience i pozbywa się swoich spodni, a potem zamiera. Jego białe bokserki noszą czerwone plamy krwi. Z mocno bijącym sercem Louis sięga w dół i dotyka majtek, czując lepkość na palcach, a potem dotyka siebie, próbując odnaleźć źródło krwawienia. 

\- Nie, nie, nie - szepcze do siebie. Nie myje nawet rąk, gdy w pośpiechu sięga do telefonu, wybierając numer Liama. - O Boże, nie, nie, nie.

      Jedną ręką trzyma telefon, drugą dłonią głaszcze brzuch, próbując wyczuć ruchy dziecka, ale nie czuje nic. Zupełnie nic. A Liam nie odbiera. Nie odbiera za pierwszym, drugim i trzecim razem, i oczy Louisa wypełniają się łzami, gdy wybiera numer Zayna, przeklinając pod nosem i szepcząc do swojego dziecka.

\- No dalej, dalej Zayn, odbierz, odbierz ten pieprzony telefon, kurwa! 

      Łzy już spływają po jego policzkach, i, cholera, Louis chce Harry’ego. Chce go. Potrzebuje go. Nie obchodzi go już nic, zupełnie nic, nie przejmuje się tym jak Harry zareaguje na wiadomość, że Louis jest w ciąży; on po prostu potrzebuje go przy sobie, potrzebuje, by zapewnił go, że wszystko jest dobrze i że nic nie stało się jego dziecku. Jego głowa jest chaosem myśli, a jedyną, powtarzającą się kwestią jest imię Harry’ego, dlatego poddaje się impulsowi i wybiera numer mężczyzny.

      Harry odbiera po jednym sygnale.

\- Hej Lou, co u...

\- Harry. - Louis szlocha, ściskając telefon w dłoni. - Harry, o mój Boże, Harry...

\- Louis. - Radosny ton Harry’ego zmienia się diametralnie. - Louis, co się stało?

\- Ja... przewróciłem się i... Harry... tu jest krew, jest krew i nie wiem... - Louis przerywa swój bełkot, łapiąc oddech. - Nie wiem co robić... nie wiem co mam zrobić, a dziecko... dziecko, Harry, ja...

      Wydaje się, że Harry rozumie, iż Louis nie jest w stanie nic mu wyjaśnić, dlatego pyta tylko:

\- Louis. Louis, jesteś w domu?

\- ...tak.

\- Zaraz tam będę.

~*~

      I faktycznie, wpada do mieszkania po kilkunastu minutach, z imieniem Louisa na ustach. Zastaje go w salonie, siedzącego na kanapie, z pobrudzonymi od krwi opuszkami palców, dotykającego odsłoniętego brzucha, który... 

\- Louis? - Głos doktor Downingham wyrywa go z zamyślenia. - Z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku.

      Louis oddycha z ulgą i kiedy lekarka wyciera jego brzuch z żelu, sam układa na nim dłoń i spogląda na ekran, gdzie wciąż widać zatrzymany obraz jego maleństwa.

\- Wstrząs nie spowodował żadnych szkód, nie masz o co się martwić.

\- A co z krwawieniem? - pyta cicho mężczyzna.

      Tess uśmiecha się nieznacznie i przysuwa się na swoim krześle do kozetki.

\- Krwawienie mogło nie mieć nic wspólnego z upadkiem. Z tego co wiem, dużo pracujesz, jesteś aktywny i to krwawienie może wynikać właśnie z przemęczenia. Ale dla pewności powinniśmy zrobić badania hormonalne, być może masz za niski poziom...

\- KURWA!

      Louis drga, rozpoznając ten głos. Tess marszczy brwi i obraca się na swoim krześle, spoglądając na zamknięte drzwi, przez które słychać krzyki Harry’ego.

\- To jest... Kurwa, Zayn! Jak?! Jak mogłeś, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?!

      Z poczekalni dobiega głuchy stukot i zaskoczony pisk kobiet; Louis jest przerażony tym, co słyszy. Krzyki Harry’ego zapewne muszą być słyszalne w całej dzielnicy i Louis nie zdziwi się, jeśli po wyjściu z gabinetu zastanie zdemolowaną poczekalnię.

\- ...pieprzony kłamca! To jest... do cholery, Zayn!

\- Louis? Louis, spójrz na mnie. - Louis czuje uścisk na swojej dłoni i kiedy podnosi wzrok, spotyka uważne, współczujące spojrzenie swojej lekarki. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi, będzie dobrze.

      Mężczyzna zdobywa się tylko na słabe skinienie głową, a potem obciąga koszulkę i bierze kilka głębokich oddechów; krzyki zza drzwi cichną i Louis sięga do klamki i zamiera na kilka sekund, nim posyła niemrawy uśmiech kobiecie i mruczy słowa pożegnania, a potem wychodzi.

      Ma wrażenie, że oczy wszystkich osób zebranych w poczekalni zwracają się na niego, dlatego on sam opuszcza wzrok i dostrzega porozrzucane ulotki, których z całą pewnością nie było tutaj, kiedy razem z Harrym wpadł tutaj jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. 

      Drga, gdy czuje czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Harry nie odzywa się do niego; jedynie stanowczym ruchem wyprowadza go z przychodni, a milczący Zayn rusza za nimi, rzucając Louisowi pokrzepiający uśmiech. Cisza ciąży nad nimi, gdy przechodzą chodnikiem, w wilgotnym powietrzu, nim zatrzymują się przed samochodem Harry’ego. Louis już ma wejść do środka, bo Styles przytrzymuje dla niego otwarte drzwi, ale Zayn, po chwili wahania, obejmuje go mocno, przyciągając do siebie.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - szepcze mu do ucha.

      Louis jest zaskoczony tym gestem. Z trudem przełyka gule, która nagle pojawia się w jego gardle i zaciska powieki, gdy przytakuje, chowając twarz w szyi mężczyzny.

\- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował... zadzwoń. Przepraszam, że nie odebrałem wcześniej - dodaje po chwili, ściskając lekko jego dłoń, nim odsuwa się i kiwa głową Harry’emu, rzucając mu uważne spojrzenie, nim wycofuje się i wsiada do własnego samochodu, zaparkowanego kilka metrów dalej.

\- Wsiądź, bo zmarzniesz.

      Głos Harry’ego jest pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć. Louis nie odpowiada, ani nie patrzy na niego, gdy wsiada do auta i zapina pasy. Wesoła melodia najnowszego hitu Katy Perry wydaje się być nie na miejscu przy napiętej atmosferze, która panuje między nimi. Wycieraczki poruszają się miarowo, ścierając pojedyncze krople pojawiające się na przedniej szybie, a Harry kilka razy otwiera usta, ale potem je zamyka, nic nie mówiąc, dlatego Louis także milczy. Zresztą, ma wrażenie, że nie byłby w stanie nic powiedzieć; nie chce, by jego głos załamał się albo z oczu wypłynęły łzy. Nie chce być słaby i żałosny. Zagryza dolną wargę i mruga gwałtownie, przeganiając wilgoć z oczu i obraca głowę, opierając czoło o chłodną szybę i przygląda się mijanym domom. 

      Gdy tylko Harry parkuje, Louis wychodzi z samochodu, nie czekając na niego. Wspina się po schodach i przestępuje z nogi na nogę, ponieważ nie ma przy sobie kluczy; teraz, kiedy nie musi się już ukrywać, obejmuje czule swój nieznacznie wystający brzuch i przygryza wargi, gdy wzrok Harry’ego prześlizguje się po jego sylwetce, nim otwiera drzwi kamienicy.

      Zdaje mu się, że Harry próbuje go zatrzymać, kiedy wchodzą do mieszkania, ale Louis szybkim krokiem przechodzi przez korytarz i zamyka się w swoim pokoju. Wypuszcza długo wstrzymywany szloch, tłumiąc go dłonią i siada na podłodze, oddychając spazmatycznie.

      A więc Harry już wie. Wie, że Louis jest w ciąży. Wie, że Louis jest słaby, żałosny i nic nie warty. I jest wściekły.

      To naprawdę zaskakujące, że jeszcze na niego nie nawrzeszczał. Louis spodziewał się tego od wyjścia z gabinetu, tymczasem Harry nadal nic nie powiedział i może to nawet gorsze. Ta cisza, to milczenie, ta... obojętność. To tak, jakby nagle Louis przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, jakby stał się niewidzialny, jakby stał się kimś zupełnie niewartym choćby spojrzenia.

      Louis wstaje ciężko i wyciąga spod łóżka swoją walizkę. Łzy wypełniają mu oczy, a w głowie echem odbijają się krzyki Harry’ego, gdy wrzuca do torby swoje ubrania w absolutnym nieładzie. Chociaż wie, że to niemożliwe, ma wrażenie, że jego serce pęka właśnie i rozpada na miliony kawałków; czuje się sto razy gorzej niż wtedy, gdy uciekał z mieszkania Patricka. 

      Kiedy zapina walizkę, wyciąga telefon i wybiera znajomy numer. Sygnał rozbrzmiewa raz, a potem drugi, nim połączenie zostaje odebrane.

\- Louis? - Irlandzki akcent Nialla jest jeszcze bardziej słyszalny przez telefon.

\- Niall... Niall, możesz po mnie przyjechać...? Proszę.

      Jeśli Niall słyszy, jak jego głos się załamuje i drży, nie komentuje tego.

\- Zaraz będę - mówi jedynie.

      Louis oddycha z wdzięcznością i zakłada płaszcz. Wsuwa telefon do kieszeni i rozgląda się po pokoju; łóżko nie jest idealnie zaścielone, a na biurku leży stosik książek, które kupił, a dla których nie ma miejsca w walizce. Na stoliku nocnym stoją dwie ramki ze zdjęciami: na jednym jest on, Rita i Suzie, z twarzami umazanymi od lodów, a na drugim widać twarze jego, Harry’ego, Liama i Zayna, promieniujących szczęściem. Louis spogląda na nie z bólem, a potem obraca się na pięcie i wychodzi szybko, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę.

      Kuchnia jest pusta, a w salonie panuje ciemność. Louis widzi łunę światła przedostającą się przez szparę na dole drzwi pokoju Harry’ego i przełyka ciężko ślinę, prostując plecy. Zostawia walizkę pod drzwiami wejściowymi i odkłada swoje klucze od mieszkania na komodzie. Jeszcze przez chwilę trzyma na nich rękę; metal wydaje się być ciepły pod jego dłonią i to zabawne, jak ciężko jest mu się z tym rozstać. Te klucze otwierały dom Harry’ego, otwierały jego azyl, a teraz musi je zostawić ze świadomością, że nigdy więcej już ich nie użyje. Ściska je lekko, nim w końcu odpuszcza i kieruje się do pokoju młodszego mężczyzny. Po chwili zawahania stuka w drewno i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, naciska klamkę i otwiera drzwi.

      Harry siedzi na brzegu łóżka, z łokciami opartymi o uda i głową ukrytą w dłoniach. Podnosi wzrok i odgarnia włosy do tyłu, kiedy zauważa pojawienie się Louisa w swoim pokoju. Jego brwi unoszą się w zdezorientowaniu, gdy zauważa strój mężczyzny. Louis również jest zaskoczony przez bladość jego twarzy i brudne policzki, ale nie komentuje i nie pyta. Zamiast tego odzywa się, dziwnie beznamiętnym głosem:

\- Dziękuję za wszystko, Harry. Zrobiłeś dla mnie naprawdę... naprawdę wiele. Dziękuję.

      Nie czeka na odpowiedź. Wie, że dłużej nie zniesie widoku tej pięknej, teraz smutnej twarzy, wie, że dłużej nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać łez cisnących się do oczu, dlatego w pośpiechu się wycofuje. Chwyta rączkę walizki i zbiega po schodach kamienicy, wychodząc na chłodny deszcz. Taksówka już czeka przy podjeździe, a za kierownicą siedzi Niall. Jego oczy rozszerzają się komicznie, gdy dostrzega Louisa. Wychodzi z samochodu, zostawiając otwarte drzwi i momentalnie jego blond włosy przyklejają się do czoła.

\- Louis? - woła, zaniepokojony.

      Louis zaciska usta i kręci głową. Niall wydaje się rozumieć. Przechodzi na tył samochodu i otwiera bagażnik, ale nim jest w stanie odebrać od Louisa jego walizkę i schować do samochodu, ciszę przedziera rozpaczliwy krzyk.

\- LOUIS!

      Louis obraca się gwałtownie. Na szczycie schodków stoi Harry. Jest boso. Ma na sobie białą koszulkę, która przesiąka i prześwituje, ukazując jego tatuaże i wyrzeźbione ciało, a także długie, dresowe, szare spodnie. Jego loki robią się oklapnięte i spływają z nich kropelki wody, i wygląda jak mały, zmoknięty szczeniaczek.

\- Louis...

      Schodzi powoli, przytrzymując się poręczy, a Louis czuje się w jakiejś głupiej komedii romantycznej. Czuje się tak, jakby czas dramatycznie zwolnił, a on i Harry byli jedynymi ludźmi na świecie. 

\- Co ty robisz? - pyta pozbawiony tchu, obejmując dłońmi policzki Louisa.

\- Harry, ty...

\- Nigdzie nie jedziesz, słyszysz? Nigdzie nie...

\- ...zmokniesz, przeziębisz się...

\- Nie wiem co sobie ubzdurałeś w tej swojej małej główce, ale masz wrócić do domu, słyszysz? Wróć ze mną do naszego domu.

      Zielone oczy Harry’ego lśnią nadzieją i jedyne, co Louis może zrobić, to skinąć głową.


	8. Chapter 8

       Deszcz zacina coraz mocniej, ale oni nie zwracają na to uwagi. Mijający ich ludzie, schronieni pod kolorowymi parasolami zupełnie nie pasującymi do tego szarego, pochmurnego dnia, rzucają im zdziwione spojrzenia tylko po to, by w następnej chwili zupełnie o nich zapomnieć.

      Niall stoi przy otwartym bagażniku, wpatrując się w nich z małym uśmiechem na ustach, ignorując to, że w przeciągu tych kilku minut zdążył zupełnie przemoknąć.

\- Chyba mnie już nie potrzebujesz, Lou? - pyta, ale oczywistym jest, że mężczyzna go nie słyszy, więc tylko kręci głową z rozczuleniem i zatrzaskuje bagażnik, po czym wsiada do samochodu i jeszcze przez kilka sekund im się przygląda, zanim rusza, nie zapiąwszy pasów.

      Dłonie Harry’ego są zimne, gdy obejmują policzki Louisa. On sam jest zgarbiony, opierając czoło o czoło niższego mężczyzny i po prostu chłonąc jego obecność. Zielone oczy lśnią od wcześniejszych łez i wypełnia je coś, uczucie, którego Louis nie potrafi dokładnie nazwać, ale jest ono tak przytłaczające, że brakuje mu tchu, gdy wpatruje się w tęczówki Harry’ego.

\- Zostań ze mną… - Głos Harry’ego jest zachrypnięty i drży nieco, jak on sam i Louis przesuwa wzrokiem po jego pulchnych wargach i odsłoniętej szyi, białej, przemokniętej koszulce, która przylega do jego torsu jak druga skóra. Grube dresy także są już mokre, zwłaszcza nogawki nasiąkają wodą i chłopak podkurcza palce bosych stóp i…

\- Idiota. - Jest słowem, które wypada z ust Louisa, gdy odpycha go lekko od siebie.

      Harry wydaje się być zdezorientowany i zraniony, ale te uczucia szybko znikają z jego twarzy, gdy Louis sięga i splata razem ich palce.

\- Chodźmy do domu zanim będziesz jeszcze bardziej mokry, ty wielki idioto - mówi z czułością.

~*~

      Powietrze w mieszkaniu jest wilgotne i pachnie deszczem. Milczą, kiedy wchodzą do środka; Harry rzuca Louisowi krótkie spojrzenie i ściska lekko jego dłoń, nim odchodzi korytarzem, zostawiając na podłodze mokre ślady stóp. Louis zdejmuje mokry płaszcz i odwiesza go, a potem zsuwa buty. Kiedy Harry wraca, niesie ze sobą dwa ręczniki i jakieś ubrania. Zarzuca jeden z ręczników na głowę Louisa, osuszając jego włosy, a potem jego długie, chłodne palce przesuwają się po jego torsie, gdy sięga do brzegu wilgotnej koszulki. Louis drży, gdy mężczyzna unosi jego ubranie, odsłaniając wypukły brzuch, ale nic nie mówi, pozwalając mu się rozebrać. Wkrótce jego koszulka leży na podłodze, a Harry klęka przed nim, wpatrując się wielkimi oczami w jego brzuch; jego dolna warga to pojawia się, to znika, gdy przygryza ją zębami i Louis stoi przed nim niepewny, ale potem, z lekkim wahaniem, duże, delikatne dłonie Harry’ego przesuwają się ostrożnie po skórze jego brzucha. Louis drży na ten dotyk i przymyka powieki, pozwalając mu na to. Dziecko w jego łonie również reaguje na nowe doznanie i Louis czuje lekkie kopnięcia. Harry także musi to czuć, bo z jego ust wypada ciche: “Och” i przytrzymuje swoją dłonią w jednym miejscu, napawając się tym uczuciem.

      Potem powoli odpina guzik spodni Louisa i rozsuwa zamek, zsuwając materiał z jego ud i łydek, tylko po to, by ubranie dołączyło do leżącej już na podłodze koszulki. Kiedy wstaje z kolan, pomaga Louisowi włożyć swój sweter, który oczywiście jest na mężczyznę za duży; jego dłonie giną w rękawach, a brzeg swetra sięga mu niemal do połowy ud, ale nie ma zamiaru narzekać, ponieważ jest ciepły oraz pachnie imbirem i jakimiś drzewami, i Louis uwielbia ten zapach. Zapach Harry’ego. Pozwala mu także na założenie pary szarych dresów i kiedy jest już ubrany w ciepłe, suche ubrania, sam sięga, by pomóc Harry’emu.

      To w pewien sposób intymne doświadczenie; rozbierać go, widzieć i podziwiać jego nagie ciało, i nie zrobić nic więcej poza lekkim, ostrożnym dotykiem palców.

      Przesiąknięta koszulka Harry’ego dołącza do reszty mokrych ubrań u stóp Louisa; jego niebieskie oczy śledzą wystające obojczyki, dwa ptaki tuż pod nimi, gładki, lśniący tors, małe, sterczące sutki (palce Louisa zahaczają o nie, gdy wyciera klatkę piersiową Harry’ego) i napięte mięśnie brzucha. Louis wpatruje się w nie przez chwilę jak zahipnotyzowany, obserwując, jak wytatuowany tam motyl (czy to może raczej ćma?) zdaje się poruszać wraz z każdym oddechem. 

      Mokre dresy wkrótce również lądują na podłodze i Harry stoi przed nim w samych bokserkach, a brązowe loki, nieco już wyschnięte, puszą się wokół jego twarzy. 

      Fakt, że żaden z nich nie odezwał się odkąd weszli do mieszkania powinien być dziwny, ale Louisowi nie przeszkadza to w najmniejszym stopniu. Wręcz przeciwnie; to pozwala uspokoić jego skołatane myśli i ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie. 

      Pomaga Harry’emu założyć krótkie szorty i luźną, spraną koszulkę Paper Aeroplanes, a potem pozwala mu zaprowadzić się do salonu, gdzie siadają na kanapie i po prostu patrzą na siebie przez kilka minut w milczeniu.

      Louis ma mu tak wiele do powiedzenia. Musi go przeprosić za całą tę sytuację, za wszystkie kłamstwa, którymi karmił go od tygodni. Musi go przeprosić za to, że wciągnął w to wszystko jego przyjaciół. Musi mu powiedzieć, jak wiele czuje i jak bardzo jest mu wdzięczny, i…

\- Przepraszam. 

      Louis patrzy tępo na Harry’ego, nie rozumiejąc. _Za co_  on go przeprasza? Nie ma powodu, by to robić? Wręcz przeciwnie, to _Louis_  powinien być tym, który przeprasza, który _błaga_ o wybaczenie. Nie Harry. Więc dlaczego mężczyzna go przeprasza? Dlaczego patrzy na niego wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, niepewnie sięgając po jego dłoń? Dlaczego jego twarz wyraża ulgę, kiedy Louis nie cofa się przed dotykiem? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?

\- Co? - pyta głupio, kręcąc głową. - Nie, Harry, nie musisz…

\- Muszę. - Harry przerywa mu łagodnie, ściskając jego dłoń. - Muszę, Louis. Przepraszam. 

      Louis milczy; nie rozumie dlaczego Harry chce go przepraszać, ale w zielonych oczach dostrzega także potrzebę, dlatego milczy, pozwalając mu na to.

\- Przepraszam, że zmusiłem cię do tego wszystkiego. - Harry mówi powoli i lekko potrząsa głową, gdy Louis już otwiera usta, by mu przerwać. - Nie, proszę, daj mi powiedzieć - dodaje łagodnie. - Przepraszam, że przeze mnie czułeś, że musisz kłamać, że czułeś, że nie możesz powiedzieć mi prawdy, że nie mogłeś poczuć się tu swobodnie… Wiem, że nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o… o dzieciach i ciąży, i… - Głos Harry’ego załamuje się nieznacznie i opuszcza wzrok, nim bierze głęboki oddech i ponownie spogląda na Louisa. - Przepraszam, że krzyczałem. Tam, w przychodni. Ja po prostu… Byłem taki wściekły, Lou. Tak bardzo, bardzo wściekły, ja… Boże, byłem cholernie _przerażony_ , że coś mogło ci się stać. Tobie lub twojemu dziecku. I, kurwa, nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem czy będę w stanie wybaczyć Zaynowi i Liamowi, że nie powiedzieli mi prawdy.

      Oczy Louisa szklą się i Harry to dostrzega. Jego palce zaciskają się mocniej na jego nadgarstku, gdy gwałtownie kręci głową.

\- Nie, nie skarbie. Absolutnie nie jestem… nie chodzi o to… - Oddycha ciężko i przymyka powieki na kilka sekund, układając sobie wszystko w głowie. Kiedy odzywa się ponownie, jego głos jest pewniejszy i mówi powoli. - Rozumiem, dlaczego Zayn nie chciał, bym dowiedział się prawdy. Rozumiem, ale w tym momencie jestem na niego _wściekły._ Bo gdybym wiedział… och, Lou, gdy bym wiedział, _opiekowałbym się tobą_. Pomagałbym ci i… i nic złego by się nie wydarzyło, i, Boże, byłem tam taki przerażony. Bałem się, bałem się, że znów zostanę sam.

      Louis nic nie może poradzić na łzy, które spływają po jego policzkach. Ulga, która go ogarnia jest odurzająca. Czuje się tak, jakby ktoś zdjął ciężar z jego ramion, jakby na powrót mógł się wyprostować, mógł _oddychać_  bez tej pętli oplatającej ciasno jego pierś. W tej jednej chwili czuje się absolutnie wolny i _szczęśliwy_. 

      Przez kilka minut milczą; Harry ociera łagodnym ruchem jego łzy, a Louis uśmiecha się płacząc, i myśli, że naprawdę jest coś z nim nie tak. Ale usprawiedliwia się sam przed sobą burzą hormonów i faktem, że Harry go _nie_  nienawidzi. I to najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie. 

      Kiedy jego oddech się wyrównuje, a zaróżowione policzki są jeszcze tylko trochę wilgotne, Harry odzywa się po raz kolejny.

\-  To był pomysł Zayna, prawda? - pyta cicho. - By nie powiedzieć mi prawdy?

      Louis waha się tylko chwilę, nim przytakuje.

\- Tak, on… powiedział, że tak będzie lepiej? - Wzrusza ramionami. 

      Uśmiech Harry’ego nie dosięga jego oczu; jest gorzki i smutny, i jego dłonie drżą nieco, gdy wstaje powoli z kanapy i wyciąga rękę do Louisa, pomagając mu wstać. Idą razem korytarzem, a młodszy mężczyzna znika na chwilę w swojej sypialni i Louis przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czując niepokój.

      Harry wychodzi po chwili, ściskając w palcach klucz. Sięga po dłoń Louisa i splata ich palce, gdy ciągnie go dalej korytarzem i zatrzymuje się przy zamkniętych drzwiach. 

      Louis patrzy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak mężczyzna wsuwa klucz w zamek; patrzy, jak jego palce drżą, gdy zaciska opuszki na metalu, nim w końcu przekręca klucz, a zamek zgrzyta. 

\- Thomas… mój narzeczony… on był w ciąży - mówi cichym, łamiącym się tonem, gdy otwiera drzwi.

      Oddech Louisa więźnie w gardle, gdy widzi, co znajduje się w środku. 

      To małe pomieszczenie; pokoik z pomalowanymi na beżowo ścianami i miodowymi meblami, na których osiadła już gruba warstwa kurzu. W rogu stoi małe łóżeczko, a różowe poduszki i kołderka zdają się być wyblakłe i nigdy nie używane. Sterta pluszowych, zakurzonych misiów piętrzy się na biurku ustawionym pod oknem, a szuflady niskiej komody są uchylone i Louis nawet stąd może dostrzec maleńkie ubranka. W kącie stoją kartony; niektóre przewrócone, niektóre ustawione równo, ale wszystkie są otwarte i puste.

      Jego serce zaciska się boleśnie.

      Harry waha się tylko chwilkę, nim wchodzi do środka; rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, a jego zielone tęczówki są jednocześnie łagodne, jak i pełne bólu. Potem odwraca się i patrzy na Louisa. Unosi kąciki ust i gestem zaprasza go do środka; kiedy pokonuje próg czuje, jakby przekraczał jakąś niepisaną granicę.

\- Mieliśmy być szczęśliwi… ja, Thomas i nasza córeczka. Nasza mała Catherine. 

      Milknie, a Louis daje mu czas; stoi u jego boku, wpatrując się w małe sówki, przyczepione do karuzeli nad łóżeczkiem. Mijają minuty, a Harry się nie odzywa i Louis zerka w bok, obserwując jego profil; zaciśnięte wargi, półprzymknięte powieki i wilgotne ślady na policzkach. Sięga w dół jego ramienia i odnajduje jego dłoń, ściskając ją.

\- Co się stało? - pyta łagodnie. 

      Oddech Harry’ego jest głęboki i powolny, i Louis zaczyna się martwić tym, czy czasem nie pospieszył się z pytaniem, ale wtedy długie palce Harry’ego wsuwają się w przestrzenie między jego własnymi palcami, splatając je ze sobą.

\- To był już ósmy miesiąc ciąży. - Głos Harry’ego zdaje się być odległy, gdy zaczyna mówić. - Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi, mieliśmy już wszystko naszykowane, to… to nie powinno się wydarzyć. - Powieki mężczyzny opadają, a jego brwi ściągają się nieco, nim podejmuje opowieść. - Tom jechał na badania, to miała być rutynowa wizyta u ginekologa, a ja miałem spotkać się z nim na miejscu, bo dopiero kończyłem pracę. Boże, ile razy myślę o tym, że może byłoby inaczej, gdybym przekonał go, że przyjadę po niego i pojedziemy razem… Była taka ładna pogoda, to… Świeciło słońce, droga była sucha i nic, _nic_  nie powinno się stać, ale… kierowca ciężarówki stracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Tom… Thomas umarł na miejscu. Nie dało się ich uratować.

      Jego głos kilkakrotnie załamuje się w trakcie mówienia, a zielone oczy szklą się, wypełnione łzami. Kiedy milknie, powoli wypuszcza powietrze i pociąga nosem, i Louis jest uderzony bólem, który wypełnia całego mężczyznę.

      Brakuje mu słów; przez chwilę po prostu otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Jedyne co może zrobić, to wtulić się w młodszego mężczyznę, oferując pociechę. Kiedy z wahaniem układa dłonie na jego biodrach, Harry przyciąga go do siebie, obejmując mocno i układając brodę na jego głowie. Louis czuje lekkie drżenie jego ciała, wstrzymywany szloch, a potem czuje także słone krople łez, gdy Harry poddaje się emocjom. 

\- Cii… już dobrze. Już dobrze… Tak mi przykro, Harry, tak bardzo… - Louis mówi cicho, przesuwając swoje ręce z bioder mężczyzny przez jego klatkę piersiową i oplata je wokół karku. To nic, że musi stanąć na palcach, by dosięgnąć.

      Harry przekrzywia głowę, opierając ją na ramieniu Louisa i mężczyzna może poczuć jego gorący, szybki oddech i wilgoć na koszulce, ale to nic. Jedną ręką głaszcze go po włosach, czekając, aż Harry się uspokoi i szepcze łagodnie do jego ucha.

      Kiedy Harry w końcu się odsuwa, posyła mu niepewny uśmiech i pociąga nosem. Jego oczy są zaczerwienione i odgarnia włosy do tyłu, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Długo… długo nie mogłem się po tym pozbierać. Miałem mieć rodzinę, a nagle zostałem sam… - Potrząsa głową z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. - Po… po wypadku… odtrąciłem swoją mamę i siostrę, odciąłem się od przyjaciół. Nie chciałem litości, nie chciałem ich spojrzeń i słów, bo… Bo oni nie wiedzieli. Nie wiedzieli, jak to jest stracić _wszystko_. Nie rozumieli. Pogrążyłem się w pracy, a wieczorami, gdy byłem sam w domu… piłem.

      Odwraca wzrok, przygryzając wargę, jakby zawstydzony, dlatego Louis sięga, by uścisnąć jego dłoń i na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się mały, wdzięczny uśmiech.

\- To mi pomagało zapomnieć. - Ciągnie dalej cichym tonem. - Pomagało mi zapomnieć o tym co miałem i co straciłem. To… to nie trwało długo, wiesz? Ta sprawa z alkoholem. Skończyłem z tym kilka tygodni później, kiedy… to zabawne, przestać topić smutki w wódce przez psa. 

      Harry chichocze, ale jego śmiech jest pozbawiony radości. To raczej niski, ponury dźwięk.

\- Miałem go operować, miał jakiś wypadek, ale nie mogłem… Byłem zbyt pijany i moje ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że nie mógłbym utrzymać skalpela. Wtedy przestałem pić. A raczej… - dodaje po chwili namysłu. - A raczej nie piłem już tak dużo. A potem pojawiłeś się ty.

      Zielone oczy odnajdują niebieskie i Harry się uśmiecha. Łagodnie i leniwie, z dołeczkami w policzkach. Jego twarz jest blada, a oczy zaczerwienione i opuchnięte, a Louis myśli, że nigdy nie był piękniejszy.

\- Byłeś jak promień słońca. Promień słońca, który stopniowo rozjaśniał moje życie. Boże, na początku cię nienawidziłem. - Harry śmieje się cicho, niedowierzająco kręcąc głową. - Po prostu wszedłeś do mojego życia, zupełnie niezapowiedziany, i wywróciłeś wszystko do góry nogami. Sprawiłeś… Louis, sprawiłeś, że zacząłem _czuć_. 

      Dłonie Harry’ego odnajdują twarz Louisa i jego długie palce z czułością suną po jego brodzie, wargach, kościach policzkowych, odgarniając grzywkę na bok i Louis przymyka oczy, delektując się niewinną pieszczotą. 

\- Kiedy straciłem Toma i Cath… nie chciałem żyć. Nie chciałem żyć, nie chciałem nikogo poznawać, nie chciałem mieć domu, rodziny. A potem pojawiłeś się ty i zburzyłeś wszystkie moje bariery. Byłeś jak pieprzony czołg, wjechałeś i rozwaliłeś wszystkie mury, jakie postawiłem wokół siebie. 

      Cichy chichot wyrywa się z ust Louisa i rumieni się pod czułym wzrokiem młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle… _kochałem_ Thomasa. I nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to się zmieni, że kiedykolwiek poznam kogoś, kogo mógłbym pokochać równie mocno. Jeśli nie mocniej. A potem poznałem ciebie. Sprawiłeś, że wszystko na nowo nabrało sensu, wniosłeś światło do mojego życia i tchnąłeś _życie_  do mojego serca. 

      Harry sięga po jego dłoń i układa ją na swojej klatce piersiowej, na wysokości serca i teraz to Louis jest tym, który płacze. Pozwala, by słone krople toczyły ślady po jego twarzy, gdy czuje pod palcami powolne, stateczne bicie serca młodszego mężczyzny. Harry uśmiecha się czule i wolną ręką ociera jego łzy.

\- Wiesz… nie wchodziłem do tego pokoju od wypadku. Nie mogłem. A teraz… Teraz czuję, że jestem gotowy, by zamknąć ten rozdział i wejść w nowy z tobą u boku.

~*~ 

      Dłonie Louisa zakrywają długie rękawy swetra Harry’ego, gdy obejmuje biały, wyszczerbiony kubek w kropki, siedząc na kanapie z podciągniętymi do góry nogami. Salon wypełnia przyjemny zapach malinowej herbaty, która rozgrzewa i uspokaja ich ciała. Panująca cisza jest relaksująca; myśli Louisa powoli przestają przypominać dziką gonitwę, a długie spojrzenia, które wymieniają z Harrym i niewinne uśmiechy sprawiają, że mężczyzna rumieni się nieznacznie.

      Zdaje sobie sprawę, jak ciężkie musiało to być dla Harry’ego, by powiedzieć mu o tym wszystkim, by na nowo przeżyć wszystkie te okropne wydarzenia, które go dotknęły. Louis nie rozumie, jak mogło go to spotkać. Jego, tego sympatycznego i łagodnego mężczyznę. Nie rozumie także, jak Harry mógł żyć dalej; jest pewien, że on sam dawno już by się załamał i poddał. 

\- Jesteś silny - mówi na głos to, co myśli, a Harry jedynie pochyla głowę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

      Przez kilka chwil nic nie mówi. Potem odkłada na stolik swój kubek i przysuwa się do Louisa. Jego oczy na sekundę odnajduję te niebieskie, a potem duża, ciepła dłoń przykrywa brzuch Louisa i mężczyzna musi powstrzymać ciche westchnięcie, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że dłoń Harry’ego zakrywa niemal cały jego brzuch. 

      I to tak, jakby dziecko wyczuwało obecność Harry’ego, bo prawie od razu zaczyna kopać i twarz młodszego mężczyzny rozciąga niewyobrażalnie wielki uśmiech, a jego dołeczki są tak głębokie, jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi kogo tu mamy - mówi cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od jego brzucha. - To chłopczyk czy dziewczynka?

      Kiedy Louis nie odpowiada od razu, Harry zerka na niego i dostrzega, że niebieskie oczy mężczyzny szklą się, a jego broda drży, gdy, zaciskając wargi wyraźnie powstrzymuje płacz.

\- Lou? 

      Jego głos jest łagodny i Louis kręci głową, pociągając nosem, nim przesuwa dłonią po twarzy, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Ja… Ja nie wiem - mówi zachrypniętym głosem i odchrząkuje. - Nie… nie chciałem się dowiedzieć, kiedy byłem sam. Potrzebowałem… potrzebowałem…

      Harry zdaje się wiedzieć, co Louis chce powiedzieć, bo kąciki jego ust unoszą się nieznacznie, gdy chwyta jego dłoń i ściska ją lekko.

\- Dowiemy się razem - mówi mu.

      I to jedno zdanie sprawia, że Louis nie jest już zdolny dłużej powstrzymywać łez.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiada cicho i czka, co wywołuje dźwięczny śmiech Harry’ego. Louis przekrzywia głowę, rumieniąc się lekko, a potem jego brwi marszczą się nieznacznie. - Ja… to przez moją ciążę rozstałem się z Patrickiem - mówi nagle i widzi, jak Harry momentalnie poważnieje, a jego ramiona się prostują.

      Wie, że nie musi tego mówić; że nie musiałby tego mówić w ogóle. Bo przecież Harry zna już historię Patricka, wie, jak King go traktował, co z nim zrobił. Mógłby pozwolić mu myśleć, że to właśnie dlatego się rozstali, że to przez zdrady i alkohol, fizyczne i psychiczne dręczenie. Mógłby. Ale Harry był z nim szczery, otworzył przed nim swoje serce i Louis wie, że musi - że _chce_  - zrobić to samo.

\- Wiesz… wiesz co on robił. Wiesz, jak mnie ranił, jak mnie zdradzał, jak… Jak sprawił, że nie mogłem bez niego _żyć_. Ale… ale to nie dlatego się rozstaliśmy. Kurwa, gdyby nie ciąża… gdyby nie moje dziecko pewnie wciąż tkwiłbym w tym toksycznym związku. - Śmiech Louisa nie jest radosny. Jest chłodny i przerażający. - Kiedy się dowiedział… Boże, tak bardzo się wściekł. Przez chwilę nawet myślałem… myślałem, że mnie zabije. Ale on postawił ultimatum. Miałem wybrać: albo on, albo dziecko. I ja… nie mogłem, _nie mogłem_  wybrać inaczej. - Powieki Louisa opadają, a on oddycha przez chwilę ciężko, nim kontynuuje. - Chciałbym powiedzieć, że odszedłem od niego. Że zrozumiałem jak bardzo mnie krzywdzi i go rzuciłem, odszedłem z podniesioną głową. Ale… ale tak nie było. To on mnie wyrzucił.

      Mówił to już wcześniej; powiedział to Liamowi, tej nocy, kiedy opuścił mieszkanie Patricka, ale dopiero teraz dociera do niego, jak bardzo był słaby. Dociera do niego, że nigdy nie postawił się Patrickowi, że zawsze był mu posłuszny i wracał z podkulonym ogonem, pozwalając mu na to wszystko. Pozwalając mu, by traktował go jak niechciane zwierzątko, pozwalając mu na bicie i poniżanie, na traktowanie jak pieprzoną _zabawkę_. Był tak cholernie _słaby_.

\- Ty też jesteś silny. 

\- Nie, ja… Harry, nie wiem jak Ci się udało żyć po tym wszystkim co przeszedłeś. Straciłeś najbliższych, straciłeś szansę na rodzinę, a mimo to dawałeś radę wstawać każdego ranka i walczyłeś dalej. Ja? - Louis kręci głową. - Ja się podałem. Poddawałem się Patrickowi i jego woli, i sam nigdy… nigdy bym od niego nie odszedł.

\- Louis, posłuchaj mnie. - Harry przysuwa się bliżej i jego udo opiera się o nogę Louisa. - Po tym, jak straciłem Toma i Cath… ja _nie żyłem_. Nie żyłem, po prostu… egzystowałem. Zatraciłem się i to ty, _ty_  przywróciłeś mnie do życia. Silną osobą jesteś ty. Tak, ty i nie waż mi się przerywać - dodaje, gdy widzi, jak Louis otwiera usta. - Twoja rodzina odsunęła się od ciebie, ale ty się nie poddawałeś. Patrick… Boże, nawet nie potrafię wymówić tego imienia bez tej wszechogarniającej nienawiści… Patrick traktował cię jak… traktował cię tak, jak nikt na to nie zasługuje, a ty się nie poddałeś. Kiedy postawił ci to ultimatum… wcale nie musiałeś od niego odejść, Louis. Mogłeś wybrać jego. Mogłeś. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego, nie zrobiłeś, bo jesteś silny, tak cholernie silny. Wybrałeś siebie i swoje dziecko, i _to_ jest dowodem na to, jak bardzo silnym człowiekiem jesteś. I mylisz się. To nie on cię wyrzucił. W chwili, gdy postanowiłeś wybrać dziecko ponad niego - to ty odszedłeś. Uratowałeś siebie, Louis. Uratowałeś siebie i swoje dziecko, i… I uratowałeś też mnie.

      I Louis wie, że limit łez na ten dzień już dawno powinien mu się wyczerpać, ale po prostu nie może nic poradzić na to, że słone krople same wypływają z jego oczu, bo słowa Harry’ego sprawiają, iż jego serce puchnie. Puchnie i pęcznieje tak bardzo, że ma wrażenie, iż mogłoby połamać żebra i wyrwać się na wolność. 

\- Dziękuję. - Jest jedynym słowem, który wydostaje się z jego ust i jest to słowo przepełnione wdzięcznością.

      Harry unosi dłoń, obejmując nią jego policzek i przez chwilę wpatruje się w niego, jakby czegoś szukał i wygląda na to, że znajduje odpowiedź w oczach Louisa, bo pochyla się i przymyka powieki, złączając razem ich usta.

      Pocałunek jest miękki, łagodny, pełen uczucia. Całują się powoli, nie spiesząc się nigdzie i Louis przysuwa się, obejmując rękami kark mężczyzny, przyciągając go bliżej, pragnąc go bliżej. Chce czuć go wszędzie, chce go wszędzie i zdaje się, że Harry także tego chce, bo opuszcza ręce i wsuwa dłonie pod jego uda, unosząc go. Louis instynktownie oplata nogi wokół jego talii, pozwalając, by Harry go trzymał i Louis jest zachwycony tym, jak silny jest Harry, jak może trzymać go, najwyraźniej bez wysiłku. To cholernie podniecające. 

      Nie przestają się całować, ale teraz ich pocałunek jest bardziej namiętny, bardziej drapieżny, jest w nim więcej śliny i zgrzytania zębów.

      A Harry niesie go do swojej sypialni, gdzie kładzie go z czułością na łóżku i przez chwilę patrzy, podziwiając rozczochrane włosy i zarumienioną twarz. I tak, jak bardzo Louis uwielbia jego wzrok; jego podziw i pragnienie, tak bardzo pragnie go tu, teraz, przy sobie.

\- Chcę się z tobą kochać, Louis - mówi zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Kochaj mnie. - Jest jedynym, co odpowiada.


	9. Chapter 9

      Louis mruczy, czując łaskotanie na policzku. Porusza się nieznacznie, a jego powieki trzepoczą delikatnie, nim w końcu leniwie otwiera oczy. Nie musi nawet odwracać wzroku, by wiedzieć, że to Harry jest powodem jego pobudki; czuje ciężar nogi mężczyzny na swoim udzie, długie palce łagodnie przesuwające się po jego policzku, a nos wypełnia przyjemna mieszanka piżmu, cytrusów i pasty do zębów.

\- Dzień dobry - mruczy zaspany i obraca głowę na miękkiej poduszce.

      Harry leży na boku, podpierając głowę dłonią. Jego włosy opadają niesfornie na czoło, a on sam uśmiecha się tym szczególnym uśmiechem, gdzie dołeczek w prawym policzku jest ledwo widoczny, a skóra wokół oczu się marszczy.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiada i nachyla się, skradając z ust Louisa pocałunek.

      Starszy mężczyzna mruczy z zadowoleniem, a na pokryte krótkim zarostem policzki wpływa rumieniec. Jego wargi wyginają się w lekkim uśmiechu, gdy odzywa się, nie otwierając oczu:

\- Nie umyłem jeszcze zębów.

\- Wiem, w końcu od godziny patrzyłem, jak śpisz.

\- To dość niepokojące - mówi Louis, przeciągając się i siadając na łóżku, opierając plecy o zagłówek.

      Jego niebieskie oczy są zakryte jeszcze warstewką senności, gdy pociąga nosem i odgarnia grzywkę, spoglądając na Harry’ego. Tors mężczyzny jest nagi i Louis może bez problemów podziwiać jego ciało pokryte tatuażami. Wie, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby sięgnąć i dotknąć miękkiej skóry; ta świadomość sprawia, że przygryza lekko wargę. On sam ma na sobie bokserki i luźny t-shirt Harry’ego, który zakrywa jego brzuszek. To nie tak, że Louis nie ma _swoich_ koszulek. Wręcz przeciwnie, ma te od Liama, a ostatnio kupił sobie dwa czy trzy większe t-shirty właśnie do spania, ale i tak woli tę od Harry’ego, bo… no cóż, pachnie Harrym.

\- Niepokojące. Dziwaczne. Przyprawiające o gęsią skórkę - dodaje, ale uśmiecha się, a po każdym słowie cmoka Harry’ego w usta i młodszy mężczyzna wcale nie wygląda na obrażonego. - Właściwie, to co tutaj wciąż robisz? Nie powinieneś być w pracy?

      Harry podnosi się na łóżku, siadając wygodniej, a jego dłoń ląduje na zaokrąglonym brzuchu Louisa, dotykając go łagodnie.

\- Wziąłem dzisiaj wolne - odpowiada powoli. - Idziesz dzisiaj do ginekologa i pomyślałem… - Urywa z wahaniem, unosząc wzrok, by napotkać niebieskie tęczówki Louisa.

      Ten uśmiecha się szeroko i układa swoją dłoń na dłoni Harry’ego.

\- Cieszę się. - Jest jedynym, co odpowiada.

~*~

\- Przefarbowałaś się - stwierdza Louis, wchodząc do gabinetu lekarskiego.

      Tess Downingham, siedząca za biurkiem podnosi głowę, a jej ciemne oczy rozbłyskują. Uśmiech wpływa na jej obsianą piegami twarz, gdy podnosi rękę i zakłada pasmo blond włosów za ucho. Wygląda trochę inaczej w tych jasnych włosach; jej oczy wydają się być jeszcze ciemniejsze, a piegi mniej wyraźne. Przede wszystkim jednak wygląda znacznie młodziej i Louis poważnie zaczyna się zastanawiać ile jego lekarka ma tak naprawdę lat.

\- A ty przyprowadziłeś faceta - odpowiada, unosząc znacząco brwi.

      Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy obraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który wchodzi za nim do gabinetu. Jego zielone oczy błyszczą z podekscytowania, chociaż przygryza wargę, jakby zaniepokojony.

\- Tak. - Przytakuje, kierując się w stronę kozetki. - To Harry, mój… - Urywa speszony, nie wiedząc jak to dokończyć.

      Nie rozmawiali o tej wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Nie rozmawiali o czułych pocałunkach, intymnych dotykach i cichych “kocham cię”, szeptanych podczas uniesienia. Nie rozmawiali o leżeniu w swoich objęciach, miarowych oddechach i zasypianiu obok siebie.

      Nie rozmawiali, ale od tamtej nocy codziennością był poranny buziak, wspólne śniadania i kolacje, wieczory spędzone przed telewizorem. Naturalnie przychodziło im splątanie swoich dłoni podczas jazdy samochodem czy spaceru, bez oporu mówili czułe “dobranoc”, po którym wchodzili razem do łóżka całowali się z łagodnością, nim w końcu Harry obejmował Louisa, zasypiając.

\- Chłopak. - Dopowiada Harry z pewnością i podchodzi, by przywitać się z lekarką. - Jestem jego chłopakiem. Harry Styles.

      Tess uśmiecha się szeroko, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, mówi głośno do Louisa:

\- Przystojniak. 

      Louis czuje rumieniec zażenowania wpływający na jego twarz, gdy widzi, jak jego lekarka puszcza do niego oczko, ale to oczywiście nie może zniszczyć szczęścia, które wypełnia go od środka niczym nadmuchany do granic możliwości balon. 

\- Więc, Louis - odzywa się Tess, przeglądając jego dokumentację, podczas gdy on sam wspina się na kozetkę. - To już dwudziesty tydzień, przetrwałeś już połowę ciąży. - Kobieta uśmiecha się wesoło, nim odkłada teczkę na bok i idzie umyć ręce. - Macie do mnie jakieś pytania, zanim zacznę badanie?

      Harry, który przysuwa sobie krzesło do kozetki, by usiąść niemal naprzeciwko monitora, wzrusza ramionami i kręci głową, a jego wargi są zaciśnięte w wąską linię, gdy niecierpliwie bębni palcami prawej dłoni po udzie. Louis uśmiecha się czule na jego zdenerwowanie i pozwala, by jego palce splotły się z palcami wolnej dłoni Harry’ego w uspokajającym geście.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że coś dziwnie podskakuje wewnątrz mojego brzucha…? - mówi niepewnie, świadom tego, jak głupio musi brzmieć.

      Tess śmieje się, zakładając rękawiczki i sięgając po głowicę do badania USG, gdy zajmuje miejsce po lewej stronie kozetki.

\- Maleństwo ma czkawkę, to normalne, nie masz się czym przejmować - mówi, gdy Louis podwija swoją koszulkę, ukazując wypukły brzuch. - Ćwiczy przeponę i przygotowuje się do oddychania.

      Louis oddycha ze źle skrywaną ulgą i drga, gdy kobieta wylewa chłodny żel na jego ciało. Wie dokładnie w którym momencie Harry dostrzega dziecko na ekranie monitora, bo właśnie wtedy z ust mężczyzny wydobywa się ciche “och” i ściska mocniej jego dłoń. Doktor Downingham przytrzymuje głowicę w jednym miejscu i naciska kilka guzików na urządzeniu, stabilizując obraz. 

\- Nie widzicie tego, ale maleństwu właśnie zaczynają kształtować się paznokcie. - Kobieta mówi z uśmiechem. - Niedługo musimy się spotkać, by zrobić wszystkie konieczne badania, ale wydaje się, że wszystko jest w porządku, Louis. Twoje dziecko dobrze się rozwija. Chcecie posłuchać bicia serca?

      Louis obraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego i nie może powstrzymać małego uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta, kiedy widzi jak bardzo zaszklone są zielone oczy mężczyzny, gdy kiwa głową, a jego czekoladowe loki podskakują wokół twarzy.

      Chwilę później pomieszczenie wypełnia miarowy, cichy stukot i Louis widzi, jak pierwsza łza spływa po policzku Harry’ego, a potem kolejna zostawia ślad na jego nosie i nie może już zliczyć tych słonych kropli, bo Harry zsuwa się z krzesełka i wtula twarz w jego szyję, łkając cicho. I on sam też nie może powstrzymać łez, bo teraz, gdy trzyma drżące ciało mężczyzny w objęciach, w końcu czuje, że nie jest sam. W końcu nie zaciska dłoni na powietrzu, nie szuka twarzy kogoś, kogo przy nim nie ma. W końcu może dzielić z kimś swoją radość, swoje troski i zmartwienia, i Harry jest z nim, tuż obok, ciesząc się tak bardzo, jak on.

      Wypuszcza drżący oddech i grzbietem dłoni ociera policzek i spogląda na lekarkę, która siedzi, przyglądając im się czułym spojrzeniem i w innej sytuacji prawdopodobnie Louis czułby się dziwnie z tym, że ktoś obcy patrzy, jak płacze, jak obaj płaczą, ale jest pewien, że Tess widziała już wiele łez szczęścia.

\- Chciałbym… - odchrząkuje, a Harry siada z powrotem na swoim miejscu, ocierając czerwone oczy. - Chcielibyśmy poznać płeć - mówi już pewniej i odnajduje dłoń mężczyzny.

      Tess uśmiecha się promiennie i przesuwa głowicą po jego brzuchu, obserwując uważnie czarno-biały obraz na monitorze. 

\- Jesteś pewien…? - Harry pyta go szeptem, a Louis ściska jego palce. - Mówiłeś, że nie chciałeś…

\- Jestem z tobą. - Szatyn przerywa mu łagodnie. - I z tobą chcę dowiedzieć się kogo noszę pod sercem.

      Zielone oczy Harry’ego wypełniają się czułością, gdy podnosi ich splątane ręce i całuje dłoń Louisa.

      Lekarka przesuwa kilka razy głowicę i w końcu zatrzymuje się z radosnym “oho!”. Skóra wokół jej oczu marszczy się, kiedy posyła im jasny uśmiech.

\- To chłopiec.

~*~ 

      Louis sapie cicho, układając dłoń na brzuchu. W sypialni jest ciemno, a ciszę przerywa łagodne pochrapywanie Harry’ego, który śpi tuż obok niego. I Louis też chętnie by pospał, zwłaszcza, że zegar wskazuje godzinę 3:17 nad ranem, ale obudził się kilkanaście minut temu, z ogromnym parciem na pęcherz i jeszcze większą ochotą na frytki polane słonym sosem karmelowym. 

      Louis sapie ponownie, zirytowany, i wolną ręką pociera zmęczone oczy. 

\- Nie śpisz? - Odzywa się Harry zachrypniętym głosem i Louis obraca głowę na poduszce, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który mruga teraz zabawnie, próbując pozbyć się resztek snu z powiek.

\- To nic takiego - odpowiada szeptem. - Śpij dalej.

      Harry jedynie mruczy i leniwie obraca się na drugi bok, wyciągając rękę, by zapalić lampkę nocną, a potem podpiera się na łokciach, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Światło żarówki rzuca cień na połowę jego twarzy, nieco opuchniętej od snu; kącik ust błyszczą od śliny, a na policzku widać odciśniętą poduszkę. Jego włosy są istnym bałaganem i Louis przez kilka sekund przypatruje mu się, a jedyne, co przewija się przez jego umysł to: “ _Nigdy nie byleś piękniejszy”._  Jednak nie mówi tego na głos. Zamiast tego wzdycha, zrezygnowany.

\- Śpij Harry - mówi prosząco. - Musiałem skorzystać z łazienki, a teraz nie mogę zasnąć, bo mam pieprzoną ochotę na pieprzone frytki z pieprzonym sosem karmelowym. 

      Harry mruga, a potem, gdy słowa mężczyzny docierają do niego, chichocze. Podpierając się na jednej ręce, pochyla się w stronę Louisa i obejmuje jego policzek, cmokając go krótko w usta, a groźne zmarszczenie brwi, które jeszcze sekundy temu gościły na twarzy starszego mężczyzny, momentalnie znikają.

      Potem, nic nie mówiąc, Harry zwleka się z łózka i naciąga na siebie czarny sweter i schyla się w poszukiwaniu skarpetek. 

\- Haz, co ty robisz?

\- Zaraz wracam, kochanie - mówi tylko i wychodzi z sypialni.

      Louis jest zdezorientowany, ale siada na łóżku, opierając plecy o wezgłowie i opatula się ciepłą kołdrą. Kilka chwil później słyszy trzask drzwi, a potem ryk odpalanego silnika i zagryza wargi, powstrzymując uśmiech, ale nic nie może powstrzymać ciepła, które rozlewa się po jego klatce piersiowej. 

      W przeciągu tych kilkunastu minut, kiedy czeka na powrót Harry’ego, robi się coraz bardziej senny. Coraz trudniej przychodzi mu otwieranie powiek, a zegar wskazuje już 3:41, a on ziewa i ziewa, a jego głowa kołysze się niebezpiecznie. 

      Nawet nie słyszy, kiedy Harry wchodzi do domu. Rozbudza go dopiero zapach słonego sosu karmelowego i podrywa głowę z dzikim piskiem, a Harry stoi w drzwiach sypialni, w czarnym swetrze i dresowych spodniach, ze zmęczonym uśmiechem na twarzy. 

\- Duże frytki z McDonald’s raz. Polałem je słonym sosem karmelowym, który mamy w lodówce. Wziąłem też nuggetsy i shake’a truskawkowego, bo stwierdziłem, że na to też może będziesz mieć ochotę. Chcesz do tego musztardę?

      Jedyne, co Louis może zrobić, to pokiwać energicznie głową, wyciągając ręce po jedzenie. Harry śmieje się, gdy podaje mu torbę na wynos i rzuca “zaraz wracam”, gdy idzie do kuchni po musztardę, ale jest niemal pewien, że Louis już tego nie słyszy.

      Kiedy parę minut później torba jest opróżniona, a Louis leży w objęciach Harry’ego, wzdycha z zadowoleniem.

\- Jesteś najlepszy, kochanie - mówi sennym głosem.

~*~ 

      Sprawnym ruchem wyciera blat, a potem wlewa gorącą wodę do papierowego kubka, zaparzając herbatę. Zamyka kubek plastikowym wieczkiem i układa go na tacy, a potem obraca się, by sięgnąć czekoladową muffinkę z wystawy. Zadowolony, bierze tace w ręce i i kieruje się do małego stolika w rogu, gdzie siedzi młoda kobieta z okularami na nosie i w szarym swetrze, którego rękawy ma podwinięte do łokci. Przed nią na stoliku leży laptop i kobieta pisze na nim coś zawzięcie. 

\- Proszę - mówi Louis, stawiając przed nią kubek z herbatą i muffinkę, a kobieta odrywa wzrok od komputera, nie przestając pisać, i posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję bardzo - odpowiada cicho, a potem jej zielone oczy uciekają z powrotem na monitor i dalej stuka szybko na klawiaturze.

      Louis uśmiecha się lekko do siebie i przyciska tacę do piersi, gdy wraca za kontuar. Jest środowe popołudnie, Rita krząta się gdzieś między regałami, wykładając nowe książki na półki, a Louis zajmuje się niewielką ilością gości, którzy siedzą przy stolikach. Oprócz tej młodej kobiety, która odwiedza ich bardzo często, jest też starszy pan, który przychodzi zawsze o godzinie 15, zamawia małą czarną kawę i zajmuje miejsce przy oknie, gdzie spędza zwykle kwadrans, czasami dwa, czytając gazetę i obserwując ludzi na chodnikach. Jest też ten facet w garniturze, który wygląda dość śmiesznie, rozwalony na wygodnym fotelu, z książką ułożoną na udach, gdy leniwie przewraca kartki. 

      Louis jest zadowolony z tego, że nie ma dużego ruchu, bo jego kostki i tak robią się już opuchnięte, a on koniecznie potrzebuje usiąść, chociaż na pięć minut. Jak na złość właśnie wtedy rozlega się melodyjny dźwięk dzwoneczka uwieszonego przy drzwiach i Louis wzdycha, obracając głowę, by zobaczyć, kto wszedł. Zamiera w półkroku na widok krótko przyciętych blond włosów i ciemnych oczu, które omiatają ze spokojem pomieszczenie, nim w końcu lądują na nim. Usta Patricka drgają nieznacznie, nim podchodzi do niego wolnym, nonszalanckim krokiem, po drodze ściągając skórzane rękawiczki.

      Dopiero gdy dzieli ich kilka kroków, Louis przytomnieje. Momentalnie przesuwa się, wchodząc za ladę i widzi, jak brwi Patricka unoszą się ku górze. Louis przeklina w myślach, czując rumieniec upokorzenia wkradający się na jego policzki. Jest tak słaby, potrzebując jakiejkolwiek ochrony, jakiejkolwiek bariery pomiędzy nim a Patrickiem, a Patrick oczywiście doskonale to wyczuwa.

      King stoi przed nim, przyglądając mu się z uwagą i Louis także poświęca mu kilka sekund. Ciemny zarost pokrywa jego policzki, pełne usta są nieco spierzchnięte od zimna. Brązowe oczy mają w sobie ten niebezpieczny błysk, gdy Patrick pochyla się, opierając przedramionami o ladę.

\- Cześć, Louis - mówi, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

      Szatyn nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego odkłada tacę na bok i jedną dłoń układa pod wystającym brzuchem. Patrickowi nie umyka ten gest.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - pyta, a Louis marszczy gniewnie brwi.

\- Nie mamy o czym - mówi stanowczo, ale jego głos wciąż drży odrobinę. - Wyjdź stąd.

      Patrick przypatruje mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem uśmiecha się uroczo.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz. Ciąża ci służy.

      Louis jedynie prycha, bo… _co?_  Patrick ma czelność przychodzić tutaj, nachodzić go w pracy, prosić o rozmowę _i_ mówić mu, jak “pięknie wygląda”, kiedy to z powodu tej ciąży, z powodu dziecka pod jego sercem bez zastanowienia wyrzucił go z domu?

\- Chyba sobie kpisz - parska i obraca się, by wyjść, zniknąć za zapleczem i poczekać, aż Patrickowi znudzi się czekanie, ale wtedy mężczyzna wyciąga rękę i zaciska palce wokół jego nadgarstka.

\- Louis, to jest nasze… dziecko - mówi cicho, a Louis przymyka powieki. Uścisk Patricka boli, ale jego słowa bolą jeszcze bardziej. - Byłem głupi, wiem, przepraszam. Zachowałem się… zachowałem się okropnie, Louis, ale wróć do mnie. Wybacz mi. Nie zabieraj dziecku ojca. Możemy mu stworzyć dobrą rodzinę. Ty i ja. 

      Serce dudni w jego klatce piersiowej, a oczy pieką od powstrzymywanych łez. Nie słyszy już piosenek puszczanych w radio, jego uszy wypełnia szum i zlepek słów. Głosy Patricka i Harry’ego mieszają się w jego głowie i ma wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje.

\- Kocham cię.

      Louis wypuszcza oddech i wyrywa rękę z uścisku Patricka. Nie obraca się, gdy rzuca “wynoś się stąd” i znika za drzwiami zaplecza. Ma gdzieś to, że być może to nie było ciche “wynoś się stąd”, że być może wydarł się na całą księgarnię, a wszyscy ludzie patrzyli się na niego. Ma to gdzieś.

      Osuwa się po ścianie i siada na drewnianej, zakurzonej podłodze, podciągając kolana do brody i owijając ręce wokół nóg. Pozwala, by łzy spływały po jego twarzy i na początku jest dobrze. To po prostu płacz, bo przyszedł Patrick, i chce z nim być, i to nie w porządku, że go o to prosi, nie w porządku, że prosi go o wybaczenie. I Louis płacze, bo Patrick nie powinien tu przychodzić, nie teraz, gdy jego życie zaczyna się układać. Nie powinien wciągać w to ich nienarodzonego dziecka, którego wcale przecież nie chciał. Nie powinien, nie powinien, nie powinien, nie powinien… 

      Jego oddech przyspiesza coraz bardziej i bardziej, jest płytki i spazmatyczny, i Louis wsuwa palce między pasma brązowych włosów i ciągnie je, ciągnie je mocno, wciąż płacząc i walcząc o oddech, i jest przerażony, bo nie może, nie może oddychać. Nie może oddychać, a jego serce bije mocno. Za mocno. Za gwałtownie. A on nie może oddychać. Jego oddech jest za krótki, za szybki, a jego głowa wiruje.

      I to nie jest w porządku. Nie jest. Nic nie jest w porządku. A on jest sam, sam, zupełnie sam. I jest przerażony. Boi się, tak bardzo się boi. I kołysze się, drży na ciele, próbując złapać oddech, ale jego płuca wydają się być za małe. Zbyt małe, by pomieścić jeden haust powietrza, którego tak rozpaczliwie potrzebuje, i…

      Czuje czyjeś ręce na swoich ramionach. Ich ciepło promieniuje po jego ciele.

\- Cii… - Niewyraźny głos dociera do jego uszu, przebija się przez zasłonę ogarniającej go paniki. - Spokojnie, Lou, oddychaj. Oddychaj dla mnie.

      I ten głos jest spokojny, jest stabilny, jest bezpieczny. I Louis stara się, naprawdę się stara. Zaciska palce na swoich kolanach, gdy wciąga powietrze i je wypuszcza, a jego serce zaczyna się uspokajać, nie bije już tak szaleńczo. 

      Kiedy ostatnie łzy opuszczają jego oczy, mruga powiekami i odnajduje przed sobą zmartwioną twarz Harry’ego, który patrzy na niego z uwagą i Louis skomle cicho, przysuwając się do niego i pozwalając, by mężczyzna go objął.

\- Cii… już dobrze kochanie, wszystko jest dobrze… - szepcze cicho, kołysząc go w ramionach. 

      I Louis chce mu wierzyć, naprawdę tego chce, ale nie może. Boi się, tak bardzo się boi. Jest przerażony.

\- Czego się boisz, Lou? - Harry pyta łagodnie i Louis zaciska pięść na jego koszulce.

\- P-Patrick… - Louis odpowiada po długiej chwili. - On tu był, on… on chce, bym do niego wrócił i… i ja nie chcę, Harry, nie chcę! On mnie krzywdzi, nie chcę do niego wracać, proszę, nie każ mi wracać - szlocha w jego ramię.

      Harry zagryza wargi, powstrzymując łzy i całuje go krótko w czubek głowy, obejmując go mocniej.

\- Nie oddam cię, nigdzie cię nie puszczę kochanie. - Zapewnia go, ale to tak, jakby Louis w ogóle go nie słyszał, bo szatyn wciąż mamrocze pod nosem:

\- … ale… on jest, jest ojcem i ja nie mogę… a co, jeśli dziecko mnie znienawidzi, bo zabrałem go od ojca,  o mój Boże, na pewno tak będzie, ale ja nie chcę, nie chcę do niego wracać, Harry, nie chcę! A jeśli on mi go zabierze? Jeśli zabierze mi mojego syna i nigdy go nie zobaczę? Harry, ja…

      Harry nie daje mu dokończyć. Odsuwa go od siebie i obejmuje dłońmi jego brudne, wilgotne policzki i patrzy na niego ze skupieniem w załzawionych, zielonych oczach. Pomimo widocznego poruszenia na twarzy, jego głos jest stabilny i stanowczy, kiedy się odzywa.

\- Louis. Nie oddam cię, nie pozwolę ci odejść, rozumiesz mnie? Nie pozwolę, by Patrick znów cię skrzywdził. Ciebie lub dziecko. Słyszysz? Nie pozwolę. A wiesz czemu? Bo ty jesteś _mój_ i to dziecko też jest _moje_. Nie obchodzi mnie Patrick, rozumiesz? Nie obchodzi mnie nic innego, tylko ty i _nasze_ dziecko. To ja będę ojcem _naszego_ synka. Ja.

      Louis pociąga zaczerwienionym nosem, a potem powoli przytakuje. Harry wypuszcza oddech ulgi, nim ociera twarz mężczyzny i pomaga mu wstać.

\- Chodź, wracajmy do domu.

~*~

      Zapalone świeczki migoczą, rzucając długie cienie na ściany. Dwa parujące kubki z herbatą stoją na niskiej, szklanej ławie, a Louis leży, z głową na udach Harry’ego, gdy ten bawi się jego włosami. 

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - Louis przerywa milczenie, patrząc na zamyśloną twarz Harry’ego.

      Mężczyzna spuszcza wzrok, patrząc na niego i marszcząc brwi w niemym pytaniu.

\- Wcześniej… w księgarni. Skąd wiedziałeś, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Rita - odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami. - Zadzwoniła dość przerażona, mówiła, że płaczesz i nie może cię uspokoić, więc wyszedłem z pracy i przyjechałem.

      Louis mruczy w zrozumieniu.

\- Szybko tam dotarłeś. - Zauważa, przesuwając dłoń na brzuch. Harry z łatwością wyłapuje ten gest i wolną ręką sięga, by spleść ze sobą ich palce.

\- Możliwe, że wyszedłem w trakcie badania i złamałem kilkanaście przepisów drogowych - mówi lekceważąco, a kąciki jego ust się śmieją.

       Louis przez chwilę nic nie mówi. Spuszcza wzrok, przyglądając się ich splecionym dłoniom ułożonym na jego ciążowym brzuchu i jest zachwycony tym, jak doskonale do siebie pasują. 

\- Dziękuję - mówi cicho, odnajdując zielone tęczówki. - Za… za wszystko.

\- Kocham cię. - Jest jedyną odpowiedzią Harry’ego.


	10. Chapter 10

       Chłodne, marcowe słońce stoi nisko na nieboskłonie, gdy Louis wymyka się z objęć Harry’ego i wychodzi z ciepłego łóżka. Harry mruczy i obraca się, przytulając do siebie poduszkę mężczyzny; z rozrzuconymi włosami, rozchylonymi ustami i lekko zmarszczonym nosem wygląda jak mały kociak. Louis chichocze w dłoń na tę myśl i sięga do oparcia krzesła, na którym wisi bluza Harry’ego, którą ten nosił wczoraj. Wsuwa w nią ręce i podciąga rękawy, a potem, szurając bosymi stopami po podłodze, podchodzi do okna i opiera dłonie o chłodny, odrobinę zakurzony parapet.

      Samochody poruszają się leniwie w dole, ale na chodnikach nie ma wielu przechodniów, więc wciąż musi być wcześnie.

      Louis tłumi ziewnięcie i przymyka powieki, lewą rękę wsuwając pod wystający brzuch. Jego myśli wędrują do tamtego dnia w gabinecie ginekologicznym, do tego momentu, gdy Harry powiedział, że jest jego chłopakiem. Lekki uśmiech wpływa na usta Louisa, ale tak szybko, jak się pojawia, tak szybko znika, gdy mężczyzna uświadamia sobie, że tak naprawdę później o tym nie rozmawiali, nie wspominali tego i… A co, jeśli Harry powiedział to pod wpływem chwili i teraz tego żałuje? Jeśli po prostu chciał być miły i nie chciał zażenować Louisa, który po raz kolejny musiałby przyznać, że pojawił się na badaniu z przyjacielem?

      Ta myśl go przeraża. Czuje, jak jego serce i żołądek zaciskają się boleśnie, nieprzyjemnie i jest pewien, że jeszcze chwilę, a łzy zaczną spływać po jego policzkach ( _Boże, jestem hormonalną burzą_ , myśli zirytowany), ale nim może cokolwiek zrobić, pochyla się, porażony bólem. Ucisk pojawia się w górze brzucha i Louis sapie, obejmując się rękoma.

\- Ha-Harry - woła, obracając głowę.

      Widzi, jak powieki Stylesa trzepoczą kilkakrotnie, nim mężczyzna z ociąganiem pociera oczy. Louis syczy ponownie, czując, jak ten dziwny ucisk przesuwa się w dół brzucha.

\- Louis? - Harry pyta zaspanym głosem. - Co się…

\- Rodzę, kurwa. - Louis warczy, a potem zagryza wargi i próbuje się wyprostować, ale nie może, bo ból jest zbyt uciążliwy. 

      Senność znika z zielonych oczu Harry’ego i to, jak szybko podnosi się z łóżka, a potem upada na podłogę z donośnym hukiem byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie to, że Louis ma pieprzone skurcze. 

\- Mógłbyś, _kurwa_ , wstać? - Louis sapie, patrząc na mężczyznę, który wygląda jak duże, niezdarne źrebię zaplątane w prześcieradło. 

      Harry mruczy coś pod nosem, ale jedno spojrzenie na Louisa, który stoi pod oknem, pochylony, obejmując swój brzuch wystarcza, by zamknął usta. Pospiesznie zbiera się z podłogi i w dwóch długich krokach znajduje się obok, układając swoje dłonie na ramionach Louisa.

\- Louis? - pyta, a jego głos jest zabarwiony zdenerwowaniem.

      Louis sapie zirytowany i powoli się prostuje, czując, jak ucisk stopniowo maleje. Jego twarz jest czerwona i wykrzywiona, ale skupia wzrok na oczach Harry’ego, starając się unormować oddech.

\- Co to, _kurwa_ , było? 

\- To… odeszły ci wody? - Harry pyta, spoglądając w dół, ale podłoga jest czysta i sucha, taka, jak zwykle. 

\- Ciekawe z czego miały mi odejść wody, Styles. - Louis prycha. - Nie mam macicy, mam _penisa_. 

\- Nie musisz być niemiły. - Harry burczy, spoglądając na niego. - To ty zacząłeś wrzeszczeć, że rodzisz.

\- Bo jestem w pieprzonej ciąży!

\- I czym niby urodzisz, penisem? - Harry unosi brew i zakłada ręce na piersi, a Louis prycha, przewracając oczami.

\- Co to _było_? - Ponawia pytanie, ewidentnie pokazując, że nie będzie zniżał się do odpowiedzi. 

      Harry przez chwilę nie odpowiada. Przesuwa palcami przez poplątane loki i jego wzrok ląduje na zegarku elektronicznym. Zielone liczby migoczą. 6:37. Mruga, starając się znaleźć logiczną odpowiedź, ale wciąż jest wcześnie, a on został brutalnie wyrwany ze snu.

\- To… ten. Skurcze? - Próbuje, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

\- Skurcze? - Louis pyta sceptycznie.

\- No nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem w ciąży. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, ale kurczy się w sobie pod złowrogim wzrokiem Louisa. - To znaczy… no, skurcze? To się chyba zdarza?

      Louis chce mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie może, bo ból pojawia się ponownie i zamiast tego syczy, zaciskając powieki. 

\- C-czy skurcze… nie pojawiają się… przy porodzie? - pyta przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale Harry nie odpowiada, patrząc na niego z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach.

\- _Harold_. - Louis sapie, ale ten ból trwa krócej; zaledwie kilka sekund, a potem znika.

\- To chyba skurcze Braxtona. - Harry mówi niepewnie, odgarniając grzywkę z czoła Louisa. - Wiesz, skurcze przygotowujące do porodu. Taki… fałszywy alarm - dopowiada, bo Louis patrzy na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

\- Dlaczego, _do cholery_ , mam mieć skurcze przygotowujące do porodu, skoro właśnie ustaliliśmy, że  _nie mam czym_  rodzić?! - Wybucha po chwili.

~*~

      Harry leniwie przesuwa dłońmi po łydkach Louisa, gdy ten leży na kanapie, mrucząc cicho z zadowoleniem. W telewizji leci mecz, Chelsea Londyn kontra FC Barcelona i Zayn z Liamem co chwilę podnoszą głos, wykłócając się o to, która drużyna wygra. Butelki piwa stoją na stole razem z sokiem mango, kupionym specjalnie dla Louisa, który być może udaje, że nie widzi, jak Harry bierze łyk za każdym razem, gdy podaje mu szklankę.

      To miły wieczór, jeden z wielu. Przez ostatnie dni Louis zdążył pokochać to, jak duże dłonie Harry’ego sprawnie masują jego opuchnięte nogi czy bolące plecy i jest zachwycony tym, że i dzisiaj nie omija go ta przyjemność, nawet pomimo obecności ich przyjaciół. 

      Louis jest zadowolony; jest piątkowy wieczór, on leży na kanapie, Harry masuje jego nogi, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w telewizor, a Liam i Zayn są tak zaangażowani w wynik meczu, że nie zwracają uwagi na nic, nawet na to, że są jedynymi osobami w pomieszczeniu, które się odzywają. To relaksujące. 

      Kiedy pół godziny później mecz kończy się remisem i telewizor zostaje wyłączony, mężczyźni w końcu skupiają się na Louisie i Harrym, którzy siedzą teraz obok siebie na kanapie, z jednakowymi, zadowolonymi uśmiechami na twarzach. 

\- Louis. - Liam odzywa się, sięgając po swoje trzecie piwo. Jest już lekko czerwony na twarzy, a jego oczy błyszczą. - Muszę ci powiedzieć, stary, że normalnie promieniejesz. Ciąża ci służy - dodaje niezbyt efektownym szeptem, jakby to miała być tajemnica.

      Louis wybucha śmiechem, ale Harry mruczy coś pod nosem i przerzuca rękę nad oparciem, przyciągając go do siebie. Czujne oczy Zayna automatycznie wyłapują ten gest i mężczyzna uśmiecha się do siebie, pociągając łyk piwa prosto z butelki, a potem pochyla się w fotelu, opierając łokcie na łydkach.

\- Liam ma rację, Lou - mówi melodyjnie, dla efektu trzepocząc rzęsami. - Wyglądasz dziś naprawdę pięknie, ten sweter podkreśla twoje…

\- Zayn. - Harry cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby, niemalże przyciskając Louisa do swojego ciała.

\- …oczy, a te spodnie są wprost grzeszne i chętnie…

\- Radzę ci nie kończyć tego zdania, jeśli chcesz mieć wszystkie zęby. - Harry warczy groźnie, a Zayn odrzuca głowę, śmiejąc się.

      I, jeśli Louis uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Harry’ego, to nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

~*~ 

      Louis czuje te spojrzenia na sobie, kiedy układa książki na półkach. Stara się je ignorować jak tylko potrafi, ale jest to trudne, kiedy - ma wrażenie - wszystkie osoby w księgarni patrzą się na niego, a koszulka, którą ma na sobie, podwija się odrobinę na wystającym brzuchu. 

      To nie tak, że wstydzi się swojego dziecka, tego, że jest w ciąży. Po prostu teraz, pod spojrzeniem tych wszystkich ludzi, zaczyna czuć się niekomfortowo. Jego ciało nigdy nie było idealne, a teraz zdecydowanie nie wygląda dobrze. Brzuch jest napięty i duży, uda jeszcze większe niż zwykle, twarz straciła swoje ostre rysy, gdy przybrał na wadze.

      Drżącą ręką odkłada książkę na swoje miejsce i wypuszcza powietrze nosem, starając się zapanować nad łzami piekącymi pod powiekami. Spuszcza głowę, gdy przechodzi obok klientów, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć im w oczy i wślizguje się chyłkiem na zaplecze. 

\- Louis? - Rita pyta, przełykając kęs kanapki.

      Siedzi na brzegu wysłużonej kanapy, a na małym, wyszorowanym stoliku przed nią stoi parujący kubek. Na kolanach kobieta trzyma otwartą książkę, ale automatycznie ją zamyka, spoglądając na zmartwioną twarz Louisa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta łagodnie, odkładając jedzenie na stolik.

      Louis nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć; boi się, że jego głos załamie się w połowie zdania, a tego nie chce. Wystarczy, że już żałośnie wygląda, nie musi też żałośnie brzmieć. Dlatego tylko przytakuje w milczeniu, by po chwili jednak pokręcić głową.

\- Och, Lou… - Rita zaczyna, wstając z kanapy, ale Louis cofa się, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie - mówi jedynie zachrypniętym głosem. - Przepraszam, Rita, mogę… mogę dzisiaj wyjść wcześniej?

      Czuje na sobie jej współczujące spojrzenie i to sprawia, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej. Rita, oczywiście, zgadza się i już po kilku minutach Louis wychodzi z księgarni, zapinając guziki swojego prochowca. 

      Jak na początek marca pogoda jest przyjemna. Słońce rozjaśnia zwykle ponure niebo Londynu, a lekkie podmuchy wiatru są przyjemnie ciepłe. Przez krótką chwilę przytłacza go hałas samochód i tłum mijających go ludzi, ale potem odzyskuje racjonalne myślenie i idzie wzdłuż ulicy, skręcając w lewo na rogu, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, dokąd tak w ogóle zmierza. 

      Zatrzymuje się dopiero wtedy, gdy na kogoś wpada i słyszy głośne przekleństwo z wyraźnie irlandzkim akcentem. 

\- Cholera jasna. 

      Spoglądając spod brązowej grzywki, Louis dostrzega znajomą twarz Nialla, którego brwi są teraz zmarszczone, gdy patrzy na swoją kurtkę poplamioną kawą i w połowie pusty, papierowy kubek.

\- O, Louis - dodaje już wesołym tonem i wypija łyk kawy, by wrzucić resztę do stojącego niedaleko śmietnika. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Jak maleństwo? Wszystko dobrze, nic się nie dzieje? Jeszcze nie urodziłeś, prawda? Wszystko w porządku, wyglądasz na trochę zmartwionego, i…

      Louis wypuszcza coś pomiędzy śmiechem, a parsknięciem i pociąga nosem, wzruszając ramionami. Jak zwykle, entuzjazm Nialla potrafi być przytłaczający, ale jest w nim także coś znajomego i zaraźliwego.

\- Nie, Niall, wciąż jestem w ciąży - odpowiada, przewracając oczami. - Zwykle trwa ona dziewięć miesięcy, wiesz o tym?

      Niall macha jedynie lekceważąco dłonią. 

\- Więc? - pyta, biorąc go pod rękę i kierując ich w dół ulicy. - Powiedz Niallowi co cię trapi. 

\- To trochę dziwaczne, gdy mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie. 

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, mój drogi. - Niall prycha, ściskając lekko jego ramię. - Wyjaw mi wszystkie swoje tajemnice.

      Louis nie może powstrzymać cichego śmiechu, gdy idą alejkami parku. Biegające luzem psy raz po raz podchodzą do nich, wąchając nogawki ich spodni, a ludzie uprawiający jogging posyłają im uśmiechy, zatraceni w muzyce płynącej ze słuchawek. Nie odpowiada od razu. Cieszy się tym leniwym spacerem na świeżym powietrzu, z Niallem u boku, który, o dziwo, go nie ponagla. 

\- Ja… - zaczyna, gdy odchrząkuje. - Robię się _gruby_ , Niall. Jestem gruby i będę mieć rozstępy, i moje sutki bolą, i przytyłem, i co jeśli Harry powie, że mnie nie chce, bo zrobiłem się _brzydki_?

      I, cóż, to nie wina Nialla, że wybucha śmiechem. Po prostu śmieje się, bo… czy Louis jest w ogóle poważny? Jego atak śmiechu przerywa kuksaniec w bok i złe spojrzenie Louisa; Niall wciąż cicho parska pod nosem, próbując złapać oddech i się uspokoić.

\- Louis, serio? - mówi, a jego ton wciąż jest zabarwiony śmiechem. - Słuchaj - dodaje, nieco poważniej, kiedy dostrzega smutny wzrok mężczyzny. - Nie znam Harry’ego, widziałem go ten jeden raz, gdy zawoziłem was na imprezę… Swoją drogą, wciąż ci nie wybaczyłem, że wziąłeś jego zamiast mnie… I potem wtedy, gdy się pokłóciliście, i… Słuchaj, stary, nie jestem gejem, ale na miłości się znam, w porządku? Harry patrzy się na ciebie jakbyś był _solonym_  słońcem, rozumiesz? 

\- Solonym słońcem? - Louis unosi brew, ocierając nos rękawem. Czka cicho, zatrzymując się i wpatrując w Nialla załzawionymi oczami.

\- Nie będę przeklinał przy maleństwie. - Odpowiada poważnym głosem. - Ale, poważnie, Lou. Nie sądzę, byś miał się czym martwić. Mam wrażenie, że nie zniechęciłbyś do siebie Harry’ego nawet, jeśli byłbyś grubym, łysiejącym transeksualistą.

      I, cóż, teraz to Louis jest tym, który się śmieje.

~*~ 

-  _Morze zabrało półtora tysiąca ludzi. Wokół dryfowało dwadzieścia szalup, tylko jedna zawróciła, jedna. Z wody wyłowiono sześć żywych osób. Wśród nich byłam ja, sześć z półtora tysiąca. A potem siedmiuset ocalałych mogło już tylko czekać w szalupach… Czekać, by umrzeć… Albo żyć… Czekać na rozgrzeszenie, które nigdy nie nadeszło._  - Louis mówi szeptem razem z Rose.

      Jest sobotni wieczór, a może raczej noc, a oni obaj siedzą na kanapie w salonie, oglądając Titanica. Właściwie, Louis jest tym, który ogląda, bo Harry pochrapuje cicho, z głową wspartą o jego ramię i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, ponieważ zegar wskazuje godzinę 2:12 w nocy i już dawno powinni spać. Ale Louis przez ostatnie dni Louis ma problemy z zasypianiem i Harry, pomimo jego sprzeciwów, każdego wieczora dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa.

      I Louis chce czuć się z tym źle, kiedy rano Harry wygląda tak koszmarnie, ze zmierzwionymi włosami i sińcami pod oczami, ale nie może się do tego zmusić, ponieważ Harry jest tak _kochany_ , tak po prostu kochany, gdy siada razem z nim przed telewizorem i po prostu go przytula, dopóki nie zaśnie. Albo gdy siada z nim na łóżku, czytając na głos jakąś przypadkową książkę. Więc nawet teraz, kiedy kończy oglądać Titanica (po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu), a wokół niego są rozrzucone chusteczki (które Harry będzie sprzątać, ponieważ nie chce, by Louis się przemęczał) i Harry leży na kanapie, z jedną nogą przerzuconą przez podłokietnik i głową opartą o jego ramię, powykrzywiany (przez co z całą pewnością następnego ranka z ledwością zwlecze się z łóżka), nie może czuć się z tym źle, bo to jest _kochane_. 

~*~

      Ciszę przerywa jedynie brzęczenie lodówki i syk kuchenki gazowej. Louis leży na kanapie, z ręką przerzucą przez twarz, zakrywając oczy. Ma dość dzisiejszego dnia i marzy jedynie o tym, by po prostu położyć się i wstać następnego ranka, albo, jeszcze lepiej, popołudnia. Po mieszkaniu unosi się smakowity zapach smażonego kurczaka z warzywami, kiedy Louis słyszy zgrzyt przekręcanego zamka.

\- Co tak pięknie pachnie? - Harry woła z korytarza.

      Louis mruczy cicho w odpowiedzi, nie mogąc się zmusić do tego, by otworzyć oczy, a co dopiero faktycznie odpowiedzieć.

\- Louis? 

      Mężczyzna jęczy nieco głośniej coś, co ma brzmieć jak “Tu jestem”, ale prawdopodobnie wcale tak nie brzmi. 

\- Och, Lou, trzeba było po prostu coś zamówić, nie musiałeś nic gotować. Jesteś przemęczony.

      Louis mruczy w zgodzie i niechętnie, powoli siada na kanapie, pocierając zmęczone oczy. Harry wciąż ma na sobie rozpięty płaszcz, ale zdążył pozbyć się już butów. Uśmiecha się, gdy widzi bandanę owiniętą wokół ciemnych loków; lubi, gdy włosy mężczyzny są spięte, bo wtedy bez przeszkód może podziwiać przystojną twarz Harry’ego i jego piękne, zielone oczy. Ten widok nigdy mu się nie znudzi.

      Patrzy zmęczonym wzrokiem, jak Harry odrzuca płaszcz na fotel i podwija rękawy koszuli, a potem podchodzi do kuchenki i unosi pokrywę patelni, wąchając zawartość. 

\- Kasza gryczana, kurczak i warzywa? - pyta, zmniejszając gaz. - Rozpieszczasz mnie. 

\- Tak, tak, dawaj to na stół. Zjem i kładę się spać. Nie wstanę przez kolejne dwanaście godzin - mamrocze, opadając na krzesło. 

      Widzi, jak brwi Harry’ego marszczą się i zaciska usta, kiedy kładzie na blacie dwa parujące talerze. 

\- Louis… - zaczyna niepewnie, bawiąc się widelcem. - Ostatnio jesteś bardzo zmęczony, nie wysypiasz się… Może powinieneś zastanowić się nad rezygnacją z pracy?

      Louis zamiera z widelcem w buzi. 

\- Niby dlaczego miałbym rezygnować? - pyta, mrugając powiekami.

\- Jesteś w ciąży, Louis.

\- No co ty nie powiesz. - Louis przewraca oczami, odkładając widelec na talerz. 

\- Jesteś w ciąży, Louis. - Harry powtarza łagodnie. - Widzę, jak zmęczony wracasz po pracy, jak męczy się nawet krótki spacer… Nie wiem, po prostu myślę, że powinieneś trochę przystopować. 

\- Ciąża to nie choroba, Harry - mówi, wskazując na niego widelcem, nim pakuje kolejną porcję kolacji do ust. - Poza tym - dodaje, gdy widzi, jak Harry już chce coś powiedzieć. - To nie tak, że mogę po prostu zrezygnować z pracy. Będę potrzebować pieniędzy, kiedy dziecko już się urodzi. Mieszkanie samo się nie wynajmie, pieluszki same się nie kupią… Wszystko kosztuje. 

      Przez kilka minut je ze spokojem, zanim nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Harry nie wrócił do jedzenia. Louis podnosi wzrok znad talerza i widzi, że mężczyzna siedzi po prostu naprzeciwko niego, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta, marszcząc brwi, gdy rozpoznaje w jego spojrzeniu żal i ból. 

      Przez parę długich sekund Harry nie odpowiada, a kiedy w końcu to robi, jego głos jest wyraźnie zachrypnięty i zdystansowany.

\- Myślałem, że jesteśmy razem - mówi cicho, unikając spojrzenia Louisa. - Myślałem, że… że wychowamy dziecko _razem_ , w tym domu. Naszym domu. Najwyraźniej się myliłem. - Szurając krzesłem wstaje od stołu. - Przepraszam, nie jestem już głodny.

      I, nim Louis może zareagować, Harry porywa swój płaszcz z kanapy i niemal wybiega z mieszkania, zostawiając Louisa z uczuciem pustki.


	11. Chapter 11

       Louis wie, że jego słowa zraniły Harry’ego. Widzi to w jego zmęczonych oczach, opuszczonych ramionach. W sposobie, w jaki kładzie kubek z herbatą na stół, zamiast podać mu go do ręki. I to boli. Ale wie, że Harry jest zraniony. Nie potrafi jednak przeprosić.

      Czuje się odrobinę jak masochista, bo jest pewien, że gdyby tylko wyjaśnił wszystko Harry’emu, powiedział mu o swoich obawach, ten by go zrozumiał. Albo przynajmniej by się już na niego nie gniewał. Nie mówi jednak nic, tylko mruczy ciche “dziękuję”, za każdym razem, gdy Harry, wracając do domu, przynosi mu truskawki, kiszone ogórki i sok z mango.

      Te “ciche dni”, które nastają w mieszkaniu są wykańczające. Gdy wieczorem siedzą na kanapie, oglądając film (najczęściej jest to “Pamiętnik”), Louis z wielkim wysiłkiem opiera się potrzebie chwycenia dłoni drugiego mężczyzny. Przysunięcia się bliżej, przytulenia… Czegokolwiek. I w sposobie, w jaki Harry stuka palcami o udo lub wystukuje stopą rytm, widzi, że on także powstrzymuje się od kontaktu. 

      Jest wtorkowe popołudnie, gdy Louis wychodzi z księgarni. Jego ciężki, zimowy płaszcz zostaje zastąpiony lżejszym, beżowym prochowcem; na zewnątrz jednak wciąż jest chłodno jak na połowę marca, więc owija wokół szyi cienki, czarny szalik. Taksówka czeka już niedaleko, zaparkowana przy chodniku. Silnik chodzi, światła się palą, a gdy Louis podchodzi bliżej, słyszy głośną muzykę wydobywającą się z wnętrza. 

      Nachyla się nad oknem, a jego usta same rozchylają się w uśmiechu, gdy dostrzega Nialla na miejscu kierowcy. Blond włosy mężczyzny (które wracają już do swojego naturalnego koloru i tak naprawdę jedynie końcówki są jeszcze jaśniejsze) są rozwichrzone, jego policzki zarumienione, gdy zawzięcie uderza w kierownicę jak w perkusję, drąc się na całe gardło.

\- _I need you darling, come on set the tone. If you feel you’re falling won’t you let me know? Oooo, ooo! If you love me, come on get involved. Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, ooo!_

      Ze śmiechem otwiera drzwi, a Niall podskakuje, wystraszony, ale gdy go rozpoznaje, posyła tylko szybki uśmiech. 

\- _This love is a blaze, I saw flames from the side of the stage…_

 _-_ Wiesz, że nie musisz ze mną jechać, prawda? - pyta Louis, gdy Niall w końcu przestaje wyć.

      Mężczyzna z piskiem opon włącza się do ruchu, a potem rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie. 

\- Miałbym odpuścić taką _przygodę?_  - pyta z uśmiechem. 

      Louis przewraca oczami. Tylko Niall mógłby nazywać robienie zakupów spożywczych _przygodą_.

~*~ 

\- Teraz to chyba się cieszysz, że jednak z tobą pojechałem, co? - Niall sapie, człapiąc się po schodach.

      Louis czułby się źle, ale Niall sam wepchnął mu w ręce dwie siatki wypełnione papierem toaletowym, ręcznikiem papierowym i całą masą różnych przypraw, a także budyniem (ale tylko waniliowym) i kisielami (głównie tymi o smaku wiśni i cytryny). Dlatego jedynie śmieje się pod nosem, gdy widzi, jak obładowany niczym wielbłąd mężczyzna wspina się i sapie z każdym krokiem, a wyraźna ulga maluje się na jego twarzy, gdy w końcu dociera do drzwi mieszkania Harry’ego.

\- Mógłbyś, ugh, łaskawie otworzyć te drzwi? - pyta, czując, jak plastikowe rączki siatki wżynają mu się w dłonie. 

      Louis wydyma wargi w udawanym zamyśleniu. 

\- No nie wiem, Niall. Myślałem, że lubisz przygody. A cóż jest wspanialszego od udowodnienia swojego męstwa, gdy…

\- Louis, obiecuję ci, że gdyby nie to, że jesteś w ciąży, to bym cię kopnął w ten twój krągły, duży tyłek. 

\- Niall, jesteś pewien, że jesteś hetero? - pyta, trzepocząc rzęsami.

      Irlandczyk przewraca oczami, a Louis przekłada siatkę do lewej ręki, by odszukać w kieszeni płaszcza klucze do mieszkania. Kiedy w końcu wchodzą do środka, Niall pędzi dziwacznym, kaczym krokiem do kuchni i ostentacyjnie odkłada na ladę pełne siatki, a potem opada na krzesło. Rozpina swoją kurtkę i teatralnie ociera czoło wierzchem dłoni.

\- Kto wie, może sprawisz, że jednak zmienię swoją orientację - mówi, gdy Louis do niego dołącza.

      Mężczyzna wybucha śmiechem i odkłada swoje siatki na stół; na korytarzu zdążył już pozbyć się butów i płaszcza, i teraz paraduje w swoich uroczych skarpetkach z motywem małych, uśmiechniętych pand. 

\- Chociaż Harry mógłby mnie wtedy zabić… Nie, chyba bezpieczniej mi będzie przy boku Maddie. 

      Ramiona Louisa opadają. Zaciska wargi, wyginając kąciki ust w krzywym uśmiechu i choć wcześniej planował usiąść i wypić z Niallem herbatę, teraz od razu zaczyna się za rozpakowywanie siatek, nic nie odpowiadając.

\- Właściwie to aż dziwne, że się z tobą nie wybrał na zakupy. Wiesz, patrząc na to, jaki jest zazdrosny, to… 

\- No, ale nie pojechał. - Louis przerywa mu ostrym tonem, z taką siłą rzucając cukier na ladę, że papierowa torebka przerywa się i drobne kryształki rozsypują się po blacie i spadając na podłogę. 

      Przez chwilę po prostu wpatruje się w milczeniu na bałagan, a potem czuje słone krople spływające wzdłuż nosa, a jego ramiona drżą w cichym szlochu. Pociąga nosem, ocierając twarz rękawem luźnej bluzy i czuje, jak ktoś pociera jego plecy.

\- Hej, no już, wygadaj się wujkowi Niallowi. Przecież wiem, że coś jest nie tak.

      I Louis parska, co musi wyglądać i brzmieć komicznie, bo wciąż płacze, ale nie może nic poradzić na to, że to brzmi absurdalnie, gdy Niall mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. I na dodatek nazywa siebie “wujkiem”. Dlatego też mówi mu wszystko. Mówi mu o tym, jak pogodzili się z Harrym, jak wszystko zaczynało się między nimi układać. Mówi mu o tym, że zaczyna sądzić, wierzyć w to, że Harry jest tym jedynym dla niego. Niall uśmiecha się i otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Louis nie daje mu szansy.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się - mów, a jego głos drży. - To… sam nie wiem. Jedliśmy kolację i wszystko było w porządku, a potem on zaczął mówić, że powinienem zrezygnować z pracy. Wiesz, że jestem w ciąży i nie powinienem się przemęczać… I powiedziałem mu, że nie mogę, że potrzebuję tej pracy, że potrzebuję pieniędzy, bo muszę wynająć mieszkanie, a utrzymanie dziecka kosztuje, a on… 

      Louis milknie na chwilę, gdy przerywa mu czkawka. Ociera wilgotną twarz i czka jeszcze dwa razy, nim podejmuje swój monolog; Niall w tym czasie stoi obok niego przy kuchennym blacie, delikatnie pocierając jego ramię.

\- On powiedział, powiedział, że myślał… że jesteśmy _razem_. Że wychowamy dziecko _razem,_ w tym domu, _naszym_ domu, i… I wyszedł. Powiedział, że najwyraźniej się pomylił i wyszedł, i zostawił mnie samego, a ja… Ja nic nie powiedziałem, bo… 

\- Bo nie wiedziałeś, że on tak myśli? - Niall podpowiada łagodnie.

      Louis potrząsa głową, pociągając nosem.

-Ja go _kocham_ , Niall - mówi cicho. - I… i wiem, że on… że on też coś czuje. Ale… boję się. Boję się, że Harry nie zapomniał o Tommym i o Catherine. Że nigdy o nich nie zapomni, a ja i moje…. _nasze_  dziecko zawsze będziemy na drugim miejscu i…. Nie wiem, nie chciałem go… zmuszać? Nie chciałem, by czuł się zobowiązany do tego, by… by z nami był. 

      Przez dłuższą chwilę Niall milczy, a potem wzdycha głośno.

\- Jesteś takim kretynem, Louis - mówi, ale ton jego głosu jest łagodny. - Dlaczego z nim o tym nie porozmawiasz? Dlaczego nie wyjaśnisz co czujesz i…

\- Bo na niego nie zasługuję, w porządku?! - Louis teraz krzyczy. Odchodzi od Nialla i odwraca się, opierając dłonie o blat. - Nie zasługuję na to, by się mną opiekował i by się o mnie troszczył. Nie zasługuję na to, by mnie _kochał_. 

\- Jesteś…

\- Niall, wyjdź. 

      To Harry przerywa ich rozmowę. Na jego cichy głos ramiona Louisa spinają się, a potem rozluźniają, a jego żołądek kurczy się nieprzyjemnie. Zaciska oczy i słyszy tylko, jak Niall oddycha głośno, a potem szura butami, gdy przechodzi obok, poklepując go lekko po ramieniu.

\- Cześć, Harry - rzuca do mężczyzny, zapewne gdy go mija, a potem jego kroki słychać na korytarzu, a drzwi za nim zamykają się z cichym trzaskiem.

      Przez kilka długich minut w mieszkaniu panuje całkowita cisza, przerywana jedynie oddechami Louisa i Harry’ego. Louis wciąż nie otwiera oczu, nie odwraca się, nie robi nic. Po prostu stoi, zaciskając boleśnie palce na brzegu blatu, a jego serce wybija nierówny rytm w klatce piersiowej. 

      Dopiero po chwili słyszy, jak Harry podchodzi do niego. Czuje ciepło jego ciała tuż przy swoim, gdy mężczyzna sięga, oplatając długie, chłodne palce wokół jego nadgarstka i łagodnym ruchem ciągnie go do siebie. 

\- Chodź - mówi cicho i Louis poddaje się mu.

      Harry prowadzi go do stołu, gdzie Louis siada na jednym z krzeseł. Młodszy mężczyzna przysuwa sobie drugie krzesło, by być jak najbliżej Louisa. Ich kolana ocierają się o siebie, a Harry splata ich palce ze sobą, pocierając kciukiem kółeczka na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni Louisa.

\- Kocham cię - mówi, a potem milknie, jakby pozwalał, by słowa te wsiąkły w umysł Louisa. 

      I to działa. Louis relaksuje się odrobinę i w odpowiedzi ściska dłoń mężczyzny. Znów milczą, ale to jest dobre milczenie. Komfortowe. Pozwala, by burza w głowie Louisa powoli cichła. 

\- Masz rację. Myślałem, że całe swoje życie spędzę z Tommym, że będziemy mieć więcej, niż jedno dziecko. Sądziłem, że po Catherine pojawi się kolejny bobasek, i kolejny. I że będziemy mieszkać w małym domku z niskim płotem, i będziemy mieć psa. To były… to były marzenia, Lou. Kochałem i nadal kocham Thomasa, a tym bardziej nadal kocham Cath. Ale ich już nie ma, a ty pomogłeś mi się z tym pogodzić, pomogłeś mi poradzić sobie z tą stratą. 

      Harry milknie, przełykając ślinę i ściska dłoń Louisa. I Louis rozumie, dlatego podnosi wzrok i odnajduje zielone, lśniące tęczówki mężczyzny. Widzi, jak nerwowo oblizuje wargi, nim mówi dalej tym spokojnym, łagodnym, miękkim głosem.

\- Ja kochałem Toma. Naprawdę go kochałem. Ale… - Harry wciąga powietrze i zamyka oczy, jakby to, co miał zaraz powiedzieć, było czymś strasznym. I Louis rozumie to w chwili, kiedy Harry mówi dalej. - Ale chyba nigdy nie kochałem go tak, jak kocham ciebie. 

      Gdy Harry znów na niego patrzy, jego oczy niemalże żarzą się takim blaskiem, jakiego Louis nie widział jeszcze nigdy. Zielone tęczówki lśnią, błyszczą się, niemalże _uśmiechają_. 

\- Tommy i ja… Znaliśmy się od zawsze. Byliśmy razem od zawsze. To było… to było dobre. Kochaliśmy się, byliśmy swoimi przyjaciółmi, byliśmy ze sobą tak długo, że to wszystko, cała nasza przyszłość… to wydawało się być naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy. Kochałem go, tak. - Kiwa głową w zamyśleniu. - Ale… ale on nigdy nie sprawiał, że czułem _tak wiele_. To _ty_ , Louis. To ty pojawiłeś się w moim życiu, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałem. Sprawiłeś, że pogodziłem się ze swoją stratą. Przyniosłeś mi nadzieję i miłość, taki rodzaj miłości, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doznałem. 

      Louis jest hormonalnym wrakiem, jest tego pewien, bo jego twarz zalewa się łzami, i to niesprawiedliwe, że Harry jest w stanie mówić wszystkie te rzeczy jedynie z drżącym głosem, uśmiechem na ustach i zaszklonymi oczami, podczas gdy on musi ryczeć jak bóbr. Zapewne wygląda strasznie z czerwonym nosem, którym non stop pociąga i brudnymi od łez policzkami, i opuchniętymi oczami. To takie cholernie niesprawiedliwe. 

\- I wybieram ciebie. Zawsze cię wybiorę, za każdym razem. Bez zawahania, bez zwątpienia, w każdej sekundzie mojego życia, z każdym uderzeniem serca będę _wybierał ciebie_. I, musisz mi uwierzyć, Louisie Tomlinsonie, że _nigdy_ , ani ty, ani nasz syn nie będzie na drugim miejscu. 

      Kiedy Harry milknie, Louis wie, że to koniec. Wie, że Harry skończył mówić; słyszał to w jego stanowczym tonie, widzi to w jego oczach. I jest szczęśliwy, tak bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. 

\- Kocham cię. - Jest jedynym, co może odpowiedzieć, ale wie, że jest to wystarczające. Że tylko tyle Harry chce usłyszeć.

\- Ja ciebie też. - Harry mówi łagodnie i po chwili zastanowienia dodaje: - I wiem, że Tommy byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby widział nas razem, bo dopiero przy tobie czuję, co to tak naprawdę jest miłość, Lou.

~*~ 

\- Ja otworzę - mówi Louis, z wysiłkiem wstając z kanapy.

      Harry tylko patrzy na niego, posyłając promienny uśmiech i wraca do rozmowy z Liamem i Zaynem, którzy siedzą na fotelach; Liam opowiada właśnie o ostatnim treningu w szkole i wydaje się być bardzo podekscytowany meczem, który ma się odbyć w przyszłą sobotę.

      Jest piątek, wszyscy są po pracy i Louis jest tak bardzo _zadowolony_  z tego wieczoru, który spędzają razem z przyjaciółmi. To jest takie… przyjemne, takie… rodzinne.

      Uśmiecha się sam do siebie, gdy idzie korytarzem i przypomina sobie dzisiejszą rozmowę z Ritą. Gdy mówił jej, że będzie potrzebować trochę więcej wolnego i mniej obowiązków, obawiał się, że kobieta po prostu da mu wymówienie, ale nie mógł mylić się bardziej. Rita niemal nie zdzieliła go po głowie, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, że jest zwyczajnie przemęczony i nakrzyczała na niego za to, iż nie powiedział jej wcześniej, a potem przytuliła mocno i powiedziała, że ma po prostu przychodzić do pracy, kiedy będzie miał ochotę.

      Ponowne pukanie do drzwi wyrywa go z zamyślenia i Louis naciska klamkę, a w progu stoi Niall. Ma na sobie rozpiętą kurtkę i wiecznie zmierzwione włosy, a na nosie okulary i to dziwne, bo Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w okularach, ale wygląda dobrze, więc tego nie komentuje.

\- No, nareszcie. - Niall mówi, przewracając oczami, a potem bezceremonialnie wchodzi do środka i zzuwa buty. - Wiem, że pewnie musiałeś się tutaj toczyć, ale poważnie, Lou, nie dało się dłużej? - Wpycha w jego ręce szampana Piccolo, a sam zdejmuje z siebie kurtkę i odwiesza ją na wieszak. - No co tak stoisz? Idziemy? Chcę oficjalnie poznać twoich kumpli, wiesz, muszę zobaczyć z kim zadaje się mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

\- Niall, nie jesteś…

\- Nic nie słyszę! - Niall krzyczy, samemu idąc do salonu.

      Louis może tylko pokręcić głową i pójść za nim. Kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia widzi, jak Niall wita się z Zaynem i Liamem, każdego z nich zmuszając, by wstał, by móc go poprawnie przytulić, a potem siada na dywanie koło stołu, ignorując wolne miejsca. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego poznajemy się dopiero teraz. - Niall zaczyna oficjalnym tonem. - Nie wiem, być może Louis próbował nie przed wami ukrywać, bo bał się, że oślepię was swoją zajebistością i będziecie chcieli mu ukraść jego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale… Lou, skarbie… To znaczy, Louis. - Poprawia się, gdy napotyka zmarszczone brwi Harry’ego. - Nie musisz się obawiać, jesteś dla mnie zawsze numerem jeden. 

      Louis parska i śmieje się, zajmując miejsce koło Harry’ego, automatycznie wtulając się w jego ramię. Niall przewraca oczami na tę czułość, ale jego twarz lśni w radości. 

\- W każdym razie - kontynuuje, zwracając się do Liama i Zayna, którzy patrzą na niego wielkimi, rozbawionymi oczami. - Przyniosłem coś, by uczcić ten początek cudownej znajomości. Jako że z wiadomych przyczyn Louis nie może pić, zdecydowałem się na Piccolo, no bo… dajcie spokój, Piccolo jest po prostu genialne, w porządku?

      Przez kilka sekund nikt się nie odzywa. Dopiero po chwili Zayn pochyla się w fotelu i odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego i Louisa.

\- Chcę go zatrzymać - mówi, a wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem.

      Piccolo szybko się kończy, a oni śmieją się i rozmawiają tak, jakby wypili coś o wiele mocniejszego. Na stole leży rozłożona gra towarzyska, a Niall jest zachwycony, bo wygrał. Drugi raz z rzędu. Louis ziewa i opiera głowę o ramię Harry’ego.

\- Hej, Niall - odzywa się, wykorzystując chwilę milczenia. - Tak się zastanawiam… Czy Maddie w ogóle istnieje? Bo ciągle tylko o niej mówisz, a nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie widziałem i, wiesz, możesz się przyznać.

      Niall mruga. Jego policzki są wypełnione jedzeniem i w tej chwili wygląda, jak bardzo zły chomik.

\- Oczywiście, że istnieje, _Lewis -_ mówi z pełnymi ustami. - Po prostu nie zasłużyłeś jeszcze na to, by poznać tak cudowną dziewczynę, ot co!

      Louis śmieje się, a Liam próbuje udobruchać Nialla, wracając z nim do przerwanej rozmowy o Derby. Zayn wstaje, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmi jak “mam tak dość tego gówna” i wychodzi. Louis domyśla się, że idzie do kuchni, bo chwilę później czuje powiew zimnego powietrza; Zayn zapewne otworzył okno i teraz pali. Harry pociera kciukiem jego ramię i gdy Louis odwraca się w jego stronę, mężczyzna pochyla się i skrada z jego ust szybkiego, słodkiego całusa. 

\- Jestem taki szczęśliwy - szepcze w zagłębienie jego szyi, a Harry obejmuje go mocniej, całując w czubek głowy.

\- Ja też - odpowiada cicho, a jego oddech rozwiewa włosy Louisa. 

      Kiedy Zayn wraca, wciąż czuć od niego zapach nikotyny. Siada na swoim miejscu, podciągając nogę pod tyłek i opiera brodę o dłoń, znudzonym i nieco rozbawionym wzrokiem przyglądając się, jak Liam i Niall nie przestają paplać. 

\- Zachowują się jak szczeniaczki, co nie? - Jego pytanie jest skierowane do Harry’ego i Louisa, i jęczy, gdy widzi, jak ta dwójka wymienia czułe pocałunki. - A wy jak para pieprzonych królików, Jezu. 

      Harry śmieje się w usta Louisa i odsuwa się odrobinę, oblizując wilgotne od śliny wargi. Louis mruczy z niezadowoleniem, gdy Harry wstaje z kanapy i rozciąga się, mierzwiąc przy okazji swoje loki.

\- Słuchajcie - mówi na tyle głośno, by przerwać dyskusję Liama i Nialla. - Mam na dzisiaj coś naprawdę _specjalnego_. Coś, co po prostu musimy obejrzeć, okej? Uwierzcie mi, to film, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieliście. - Jest wyraźnie podekscytowany i coś w jego głosie sprawia, że Louis porusza się niespokojnie na kanapie.

\- Ale to chyba nie wasza seks-taśma, co? - Liam pyta, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

\- Macie seks-taśmę? - Niall woła z zachwytem. - Możemy obejrzeć?

      Zayn uderza się dłonią w twarz, mrucząc “o matko”, a Louis jest pewien, że jego policzki płoną żywą czerwienią. 

\- Nigdy w życiu nie zobaczycie nagiego Louisa, dziękuję bardzo. - Harry niemal warczy, gdy to mówi, a potem uśmiech wraca na jego twarz. Louis zastanawia się, czy Harry aby przypadkiem nie jest w ciąży, biorąc od uwagę tę huśtawkę nastrojów. - Nie, ale poważnie, _musimy_  to obejrzeć, okej? Znalazłem to przypadkiem, _naprawdę_  przypadkiem i… tak.

      Patrzy, jak Harry wsuwa płytę do odtwarzacza DVD i bierze pilota, nim wraca na kanapę, przykrywając ich obu kocem. Niall podnosi rękę.

\- Mogę najpierw się odlać? Serio, od godziny chce mi się sikać.

\- To dlaczego jeszcze nie poszedłeś? - Louis marszczy brwi, gdy Harry wciska pauzę.

\- Bo nie zrobiłeś dla mnie wycieczki po mieszkaniu i nie wiem gdzie co jest! - Niall fuka, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Niall, byłeś w tym mieszkaniu przynajmniej kilka razy, doskonale wiesz, gdzie jest łazienka. 

      Irlandczyk otwiera i zamyka usta, szukając odpowiedzi, a kiedy mu się udaje, rzuca zwycięskie “ha!”.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby Harry wiedział, że tutaj byłem, kiedy jego nie było, bo mógłby mnie zabić i…

      Louis nie pozwala mu dokończyć. Rzuca w niego poduszką i mówi ciche: “Jezu, Horan, przymknij się i idź się odlać, bo mocz uderza ci do mózgu.” Niall wydaje z siebie oburzony dźwięk, ale wstaje i znika za drzwiami łazienki. Chwilę później słyszą radosne gwizdanie, a potem spuszczaną wodę w toalecie.

\- No, to możemy zaczynać! - woła Niall, wycierając mokre dłonie o uda i zajmując swoje miejsce na podłodze.

      Już w chwili, gdy pojawia się obraz na telewizorze, Louis wie, co to będzie. Jęczy i uderza Harry’ego w ramię.

\- Jak mogłeś? - pyta, zażenowany. - Gdzie to znalazłeś? Gdzie, jak, skąd, _dlaczego_?

      Harry tylko się śmieje, a chłopcy patrzą na nich, zdezorientowani, ale potem na ekranie pojawia się młodsza wersja Louisa w skórzanej kurtce i ciemnych spodniach, i zaczyna śpiewać.

\- _Summer loving had me a blast._

_\- Summer loving happened so fast._

_\- I met a girl, crazy for meeee._

_\- Met a boy, cute as can be._

_\- Summer days drifting away to oh, oh the summer nights.  
_

      Louis myśli, że to najbardziej żenująca rzecz. On, jako Danny, śpiewający _Summer Night_  razem z tą dziewczyną, której imienia już nie pamięta. Mgliście kojarzy, że zaczynało się ono na “A”, ale już dawno wyparł ją z pamięci; Boże, ta dziewczyna nie robiła sobie nic z tego, że jest pieprzonym gejem i myślała, że, tak jak Sandy i Danny, zakochają się w sobie i stworzą uroczą parkę. Też mi coś! Tak, myśli, że to najbardziej żenująca rzecz, ale potem dzieje się to:

\- _Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?_ \- Śpiewa Niall, zagłuszając wokal z telewizora.

\- _Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?_  - Dołącza Zayn, śpiewając falsetem.

      I, okej. Oni nawet mają dobry głos. I nawet się nie śmieją. To znaczy, tak, śmieją się. Ale to jest przyjemny, przyjacielski śmiech. Więc Louis opuszcza rąbek koca, którym zasłaniał twarz i pozwala sobie na oglądanie tej licealnej wersji _Grease_  (poważnie, dowie się, skąd Harry wytrzasnął to nagranie). Pozwala sobie na nucenie razem z przyjaciółmi wszystkich piosenek, na śmianie się z samego siebie; śmieje się z Nialla, gdy ten, podekscytowany, śpiewa _Greased Lightning_ , dodając do tego własną choreografię. Śmieje się, gdy Zayn nadal śpiewa tym swoim falsetem _Hopelessly devoted to you_ i, być może, rumieni się, gdy wszyscy chłopcy milkną, pozwalając jemu i Harry’emu na zaśpiewanie _You’re the one that i want._

      I, okej, w tym przypadku może być nawet Sandy. Ale tylko wtedy, jeśli Harry będzie jego Dannym. 


	12. Chapter 12

       Poranki takie jak te są czymś, o czym Louis zawsze marzył. Chciał siadać przy kuchennym stole, z cicho grającym radiem w tle i patrzeć, jak ukochana osoba krząta się, przygotowując śniadanie. Na początku myślał, że zyskał to z Patrickiem, ale... Ale to nie było tak, jak miało być. Radio nie grało, bo Patrick nie przepadał za muzyką. Nikt nie siedział przy kuchennym stole. To Louis przygotowywał śniadanie, które później zanosił do łóżka i znosił wszystkie docinki swojego chłopaka. 

      Teraz jednak, teraz było dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wymarzył. Na kuchennym stole stoją dwa kubki z parującą herbatą. Ironicznie, _Treat you better_  sączy się z głośników wieży, a Harry kręci się przy kuchence, szykując jajecznicę z bekonem. I nawet jeśli nie jest wyśmienitym kucharzem, Louisowi to nie przeszkadza. Mógłby patrzeć na niego w nieskończoność, podziwiając to, jak nieporadnie porusza biodrami w rytm muzyki, jak zakłada włosy za ucho. 

\- Zostajesz dziś w domu? - pyta, kładąc przed nim talerz i siadając naprzeciwko. 

      Louis przez chwilę nie odpowiada; zamiast tego pochyla się nad talerzem i uśmiecha błogo na przyjemny zapach. Tak, lubi takie poranki.

\- Obiecałem ci, więc tak - mówi w końcu, zanim wkłada do ust porcję jajek. - Zostanę w domu i umrę z nudów, a...

\- Nie mów tak. - Harry przerywa mu łagodnym głosem, ale brzmi stanowczo. 

      Przez ostatnie kilka dni stał się strasznie drażliwy i jeszcze bardziej troskliwy, więc Louis posyła mu tylko przepraszający uśmiech i sięga, by uścisnąć krótko jego dłoń.

\- O której skończysz pracę? - pyta, chcąc zmienić temat. 

\- Powinienem być koło osiemnastej w domu, a na jutro wziąłem wolne, byśmy mogli razem pojechać na badania. 

      W odpowiedzi Louis tylko kiwa głową i uśmiecha się. Lubi takie poranki.

 

      Po tym, jak Harry wychodzi do pracy, Louis się nudzi. Wyciera kurze w salonie i ścieli łóżko w swojej sypialni, a potem wrzuca brudne ubrania do pralki, ale tak naprawdę nie ma wiele do zrobienia, dlatego ostatecznie ląduje na kanapie i ogląda seriale na Netflixie. Jest właśnie w trakcie pierwszego sezonu _How to get away with murder,_ kiedy rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi.

      Chwilę zajmuje mu podniesienie z sofy; jego brzuch jest już naprawdę duży (być może narzekał na to, że musi zostawać w domu, ale nie może zaprzeczyć temu, że poruszanie się sprawia mu coraz więcej problemów). Kiedy człapie się korytarzem, dzwonek rozbrzmiewa po raz kolejny i Louis wzdycha, zirytowany.

\- Idę, no idę - mamrocze, obejmując dłonią brzuch. 

      Wspina się na palce, by spojrzeć przez judasza i po drugiej stronie drzwi widzi niskiego mężczyznę w stroju kuriera, więc naciska klamkę i otwiera.

\- Pan Tomlinson? - pyta mężczyzna, dotykając palcami daszka czapki.

\- Tak. - Louis odpowiada niepewnie, opierając się ramieniem o framugę. 

      Jego wzrok wędruje do bukietu czerwonych róż, które trzyma kurier. Marszczy brwi, ale w środku czuje miłe ciepło, gdy dochodzi do wniosku, że te kwiaty musiał przysłać Harry. 

\- Przesyłka dla pana - mówi, podając mu bukiet. - Miłego dnia!

\- Miłego... miłego dnia. - Louis mamrocze bardziej do siebie, nim wchodzi do mieszkania i zamyka za sobą drzwi. 

      Róże są piękne. Soczyście czerwone, delikatnie rozwinięte, bez żadnych dodatków. Między kwiatami znajduje karteczkę i sięga po nią z uśmiechem, nim wkłada kwiaty do wazonu. 

_Tego dnia zostaliśmy parą, pamiętasz? Wciąż Cię kocham._

_\- P._

      Przez kilka minut wpatruje się w liścik, nie czując zupełnie nic. Nie czuje złości, gniewu, żadnego poruszenia. Jest w nim jedynie obojętność. Dlatego uśmiecha się łagodnie do siebie i gniecie kartkę, a potem wyrzuca ją razem z kwiatami. 

      Jest szczęśliwy.

~*~

      Zestawia garnek z zasmażką na bok i wstawia mleko. Kalafior powoli zaczyna się gotować, a on wyjmuje deskę do krojenia i nóż, a z lodówki wyciąga zakupionego łososia i zaczyna kroić go na plasterki. Kiedy kończy, mleko jest już podgrzane, więc dodaje zasmażkę i miesza, czekając, aż sos zgęstnieje. Odcedza ugotowany kalafior i doprawia beszamel gałką muszkatołową, białym pieprzem i solą morską. Uśmiecha się pod nosem na przyjemny zapach i nie może powstrzymać się od zanucenia  _1-2-3 they’re gonna run back to me. They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave._ Elle King leci właśnie w radio i, cóż, Louis zna już całą piosenkę na pamięć przez to, jak często jest ona puszczana. 

      Układa różyczki kalafiora na dwóch foremkach i przyprawia je pieprzem oraz ziołami prowansalskimi, a potem polewa je przygotowanym beszamelem. Jego żołądek zaciska się nieco i wydaje ten krępujący dźwięk. Ma nadzieję, że Harry wkrótce przyjedzie, bo jest naprawdę cholernie głodny. Na wierzchu układa plastry łososia i posypuje wszystko startym żółtym serem, a potem wkłada obie foremki do piekarnika. 

\- Wróciłem! - woła Harry kilka minut później. - Co tak pysznie pachnie?

      Louis uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Możesz mi pomóc? - woła, zamiast odpowiedzieć i słyszy, jak Harry rzuca klucze na komodę.

\- Och, Lou. - Harry wzdycha, widząc go siedzącego po turecku na podłodze przed piekarnikiem. - Wiesz, że nie musiałeś nic przygotowywać, prawda? - pyta, nim sięga po rękawice kuchenne i wyjmuje z pieca dwie gorące foremki. 

\- Miałem ochotę - odpowiada Louis z zadowoleniem, kiedy męczy się, by wstać. - Nudziłem się i oglądałem program kulinarny, i...

\- Dobra, dobra. - Harry śmieje się, podając mu ręce, by mu pomóc. - Dzień dobry, kochanie - mruczy, całując go w czoło, a potem klęka i podwija koszulkę, odsłaniając brzuch i przyciskając usta do napiętej skóry tuż nad pępkiem. - Cześć, maleńki.

      Louis rumieni się odrobinkę, ale potem siadają do stołu i jedzą kolację, i Harry zachwyca się jego zdolnościami kulinarnymi sprawiając, że rumieniec Louisa tylko się powiększa. 

      Kiedy kończą, Harry oferuje, że pozmywa, a Louis nie zamierza się kłócić. To gotowanie nieco go zmęczyło, dlatego bez słowa pozwala, by Harry zebrał naczynia i włożył je do zlewu. Kiedy podwija rękawy koszuli, Louis zagryza delikatnie wargę, bo przedramiona Harry’ego są naprawdę _piękne_ , w porządku? Uwielbia sposób, w jaki jego mięśnie się prężą, a żyły są widoczne. 

\- Hej, Lou? Dlaczego kwiaty są w koszu?

      Głos Harry’ego wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Mężczyzna stoi przy zlewie, jego dłonie wciąż są mokre od zmywania i wskazuje na kosz, z którego wystają róże, o których Louis zdążył już zapomnieć.

\- Och, to... To róże od Patricka? - mówi niepewnie, a Harry zaciska usta, nim uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta ostrożnie, wycierając dłonie o materiał spodni i podchodzi bliżej.

\- Tak - odpowiada Louis, łapiąc go za szlufki i przyciągając do siebie. Harry rozumie i nachyla się, a starszy mężczyzna całuje go czule w usta. - Jestem szczęśliwy.

~*~ 

\- Martwisz się. - Stwierdza Harry.

      Siedzą w poczekalni, czekając na swoją kolej, by wejść do gabinetu. Louis nerwowo potrząsa nogą, a jego dłonie ułożone są na brzuchu. W nerwowym geście przygryza wargę i nie pomaga nawet to, że Harry sięga, by spleść razem ich palce.

\- Coraz rzadziej czuję ruchy dziecka... - odpowiada szeptem i przymyka powieki.

\- Och, kochanie... - W głosie Harry’ego słychać czułość. - To zupełnie normalne, naprawdę. Zresztą, zobaczysz - dodaje, gdy Louis patrzy na niego ze zwątpieniem w oczach. - Tess też ci to powie.

      Nim Louis może odpowiedzieć, są proszeni do gabinetu. Harry pomaga mu wstać z krzesła i układa dłoń nisko na jego plecach, gdy przechodzą te kilka metrów z poczekalni do gabinetu. Tess siedzi już za biurkiem, dopisując coś do dokumentacji, a potem wita ich z uśmiechem.

\- 35 tydzień, co? Jak się trzymasz, Louis? - pyta, wstając ze swojego miejsca i wskazując kozetkę.

      Louis siada na niej i uśmiecha się niepewnie.

\- Louis martwi się, że rzadziej czuje ruchy dziecka - odpowiada Harry. - Próbowałem mu wyjaśnić, że to normalne, ale myślę, że poczuje się lepiej, jeśli ty mu to powiesz.

      Tess uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Harry ma rację, Louis. To zupełnie normalne. Wasz synek jest już dość duży, więc coraz trudniej jest mu poruszać się w twoim brzuchu. Teraz to głównie ćwiczy ssanie - dodaje, śmiejąc się. - Ale jeśli się tym martwisz, spróbuj w domu popukać w brzuch, sam zobaczysz. No, ale dobrze. Teraz badania. 

      Nieco uspokojony, Louis kładzie się na kozetce i podwija koszulkę, pozwalając, by Tess wylała mu na brzuch odrobinę żelu, a potem odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na ekran. Uśmiecha się, gdy Harry chwyta jego dłoń, a na monitorze pojawia się czarno-biały obraz, kiedy Tess porusza głowicą.  

\- Wygląda na to... - Lekarka odzywa się po chwili. - Że będziemy musieli przesunąć termin porodu.

\- C-co? Jak to? - Harry jest pierwszym, który się odzywa. Brzmi na zdenerwowanego i mocniej ściska dłoń Louisa.

\- Dziecko jest ułożone główką do dołu. - Informuje ich Tess, wskazując na coś na ekranie. - Widzicie? To tak, jakby szykowało się do swojego wielkiego wyjścia. Jest jeszcze czas, ale lepiej być przygotowanym.

      Kiedy wychodzą z przychodni, Harry wciąż jest nerwowy. Przez całą drogę do auta obejmuje Louisa, a potem jedzie tak wolno, że kilku kierowców trąbi na niego, ale Harry nic sobie z tego nie robi. Louis to rozumie. Rozumie, że Harry się boi, martwi się wydarzeniami z przeszłości, dlatego nic nie mówi, po prostu pozwala, by mężczyzna się nim zaopiekował.

~*~ 

\- Hej, Harry? - pyta Louis, gdy wieczorem siedzą na kanapie. 

      Telewizor jest włączony na jakimś reality show, ale Louis spogląda na ekran tylko od czasu do czasu, gdy goście w studio wybuchają śmiechem; jest w trakcie czytania książki o macierzyństwie. Harry z kolei rozłożył się obok niego, uzupełniając dokumentację z lecznicy. 

\- Hmm? - mruczy, przygryzając końcówkę długopisu. 

\- Bo... wygląda na to, że niedługo będzie rozwiązanie, a my... Nic nie mamy? Mam trochę... - milknie, decydując się nie kończyć tego zdania. Ma trochę oszczędności, ale wie, że Harry się wkurzy, jeśli tylko o tym wspomni. - Jest trochę rzeczy, które powinniśmy kupić. Jak, wiesz, zabawki, ubrania...

      Być może nie potrzebują zabawek, bo przecież dziecięcy pokój jest w nie wyposażony. Tak jak w łóżeczko i mebelki, i małe, różowe ubranka. 

\- Tak - odpowiada Harry. - Zrobiłem porządek w pokoiku, więc myślę, że faktycznie powinniśmy wybrać się do sklepu i kupić wszystko to, czego potrzebujemy.

\- Zrobiłeś porządek? - Louis marszczy brwi, zamykając książkę.

\- No... tak? - Harry wydaje się być odrobinę zmieszany, gdy odkłada długopis na stolik i siada wygodniej na kanapie. - Właściwie, to miała być niespodzianka, ale...

      Uśmiecha się, nie kończąc zdania i wstaje, ponaglając Louisa. Starszy mężczyzna wstaje z kanapy i pozwala Harry’emu chwycić swoją dłoń, gdy wychodzą z salonu i idą korytarzem do małego, dziecięcego pokoiku. Drzwi nie są już zamykane na klucz, ale i tak Louis nie zaglądał tu od tamtego dnia. Harry uśmiecha się zachęcająco, więc naciska klamkę i popycha drzwi, ujawniając wnętrze.

      Po beżowych ścianach nie ma śladu; jedna jest pomalowana na soczyście zielony kolor, pozostałe są utrzymane w szarościach. Na jednej z tych szarych ścian namalowana jest duża żyrafa, która wygląda, jak wyciągnięta z bajek dla dzieci. W oknie powieszono seledynowe zasłonki, a miodowe meble zostały zastąpione przez białe szafki. W kącie stoi duża, czarno-biała kołyska z zielonym kocykiem i poduszką. 

\- Jest pięknie - wzdycha Louis, wchodząc do środka. - Ale... jak? Kiedy? Dlaczego?

\- Korzystałem z tych dni, kiedy byłeś uparty i chodziłeś do pracy - odpowiada Harry, stając za nim i obejmując go od tyłu. - Zayn trochę pomógł. Wiesz, nie jestem zbyt dobry w tych artystycznych rzeczach - dodaje, wskazując brodą na żyrafę. - Chciałem zacząć od nowa, Lou... Pomimo tego wszystkiego, przez co przeszliśmy w naszych życiach... Pomimo bólu, łez, cierpienia, upokorzenia, manipulacji... Pomimo tego wszystkiego, moje serce bije dla ciebie. Od teraz, już na zawsze. Nie chcę już dłużej żyć wspomnieniami, żyć przeszłością. Chcę żyć _tobą_. Chcę żyć tobą i naszym dzieckiem. Chcę żyć _z wami._ Właśnie dlatego, Lou.

~*~

      Jak to w niedzielne popołudnie, w galerii jest mnóstwo osób. Znalezienie miejsca parkingowego zajęło im ponad piętnaście minut, a i tak mieli szczęście, że w ogóle udało im się zaparkować. Już od wejścia Louis czuje, jak robi mu się gorąco; ogrzewanie jest widocznie włączone, a tłum otaczających go ludzi, którzy szturchają go i popychają, przechodząc obok, wcale niczego nie poprawia.

      Harry pomaga mu rozpiąć płaszcz i zdjąć szalik, marudząc pod nosem coś o tym, że mogli poczekać z tymi zakupami i pojechać w ciągu tygodnia, od rana, kiedy jest mniej ludzi, ale milknie pod zirytowanym spojrzeniem Louisa.  Zamiast powiedzieć coś więcej, układa dłoń nisko na plecach mężczyzny, prowadząc go korytarzem między sklepami. 

      Wchodzą do pierwszego sklepu dziecięcego, jaki widzą i Louis jest zachwycony ilością zabawek i pluszaków. Nie może się oprzeć i kiedy Harry dołącza do niego, pchając przed sobą wózek, Louis wypełnia go najróżniejszymi pluszakami.

\- Ojejku, zobacz! - woła, pokazując mu jeżyka. - I to! - Małą, różową, mięciutką świnkę. - I to! - Misia pandę, który jest tak duży, że kiedy Louis wkłada go do wózka, głowa pandy wystaje znad metalu.

      Harry tylko się śmieje. Louis zachowuje się jak podekscytowany dzieciak, biegając (na tyle, na ile może) od półki do półki, oglądając coraz to nowsze zabawki i wrzucając do wózka grzechotki, gryzaki, smoczki, butelki do mleka. 

\- Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleliśmy? - pyta, odgarniając włosy z czoła, gdy w końcu wychodzą z pierwszego sklepu, a Harry taszczy kilka wypełnionych po brzegi siatek, modląc się, by nie pękły. 

\- Byliśmy chyba trochę zajęci - odpowiada, zatrzymując się przed lodziarnią. - Lou, może wejdziesz i zamówisz coś pysznego, a ja w tym czasie odniosę zakupy do samochodu? Nie uśmiecha mi się łażenie po galerii z tymi siatami.

      Louis obraca się, by spojrzeć na niego. Mężczyzna wygląda dość marnie, pocąc się w swojej kurtce, ściskając w dłoniach reklamówki. A muszą jeszcze kupić ubranka dla dziecka i Louis jest pewien, że z tym nie pójdzie tak szybko, dlatego kiwa głową i uśmiecha się, gdy Harry wzdycha z ulgą, przyciskając szybki pocałunek do jego policzka. Kiedy odchodzi, Louis spogląda na szyld “Yogo” i jest zadowolony, widząc kilka wolnych stolików. Jego mina rzednie nieco, gdy widzi kolejkę, ale, chcąc nie chcąc, ustawia się na końcu, zastanawiając się na co ma ochotę.

      Za ladą jest tylko jedna dziewczyna, poruszająca się szybko i sprawnie, obsługując klientów. Ma miodowe włosy związane w kucyk i zielone oczy, a wąskie usta podkreślone jaskrawą, czerwoną pomadką. Louisowi podoba się to, jak czarna bluzka z logo lodziarni i ciemne spodnie podkreślają jej krągłości; dziewczyna jest szczupła, ale nie wychudzona i wygląda po prostu zdrowo i kobieco. Jej uśmiech jest na tyle zaraźliwy, że myśli, że gdyby nie był gejem, z całą pewnością by do niej zagadał. 

      Przesuwa się bliżej i może odczytać imię na plakietce przypiętej do bluzki. Madeline. Słyszy także głos kobiety, nieco zirytowany, ale na jej twarzy wciąż widnieje uśmiech.

\- Nie, nie mamy lodów gałkowych - mówi, ewidentnie siląc się na uprzejmy głos. - Lody włoskie, jogurty mrożone, desery... - dodaje, wskazując dłonią na menu wiszące nad jej głową.

\- Ale jak to, naprawdę nie ma gałek? 

      Louis widzi, jak dziewczyna bierze głęboki oddech, nim odpowiada.

\- Nie, proszę pana.

      Mężczyzna stojący przed Louisem jest młody; ma na sobie jakiś hipsterski sweter, wygolone boki, a resztę włosów spiętych w mały koczek. Jego broda jest tak gęsta i wystylizowana, że Louis przypuszcza, że ten facet się nawet nie _całuje_ , bo bałby się o to, że ktoś zniszczy mu tę jego bródkę. Mężczyzna, oczywiście, w dłoni ściska najnowszego iPhone’a.  

\- Lodziarnia... - prycha i obraca się na pięcie, nawet nie przejmując się tym, by powiedzieć “do widzenia”.

      Louis przesuwa się w kolejce i widzi, jak kobieta patrzy na niego i posyła uśmiech, nieco wymuszony, nim mówi:

\- Witamy w Yogo, czym mogę służyć?

      Tomlinson zerka przez ramię, upewniając się, że wciąż nikt za nim nie stoi.

\- Od kiedy gałki są _hipsterskie_? - pyta ze śmiechem i widzi, jak dziewczyna uśmiecha się, widocznie się relaksując. 

\- Ludzie są anaflabetami - odpowiada, przewracając oczami. - Nie uwierzysz ile osób dzisiaj spytało mnie o te pieprzone lody gałkowe. 

      Louis śmieje się na bezpośredniość dziewczyny. Madeline również się uśmiecha, opierając łokcie o ladę i pochylając się do przodu. Jej wzrok pada na brzuch Louisa i ten niepewnie obejmuje go dłońmi, obawiając się nieco reakcji kobiety.

\- Ojejku, jesteś w ciąży! - woła, wyraźnie podekscytowana. - To cudowne! Tak strasznie ci zazdroszczę, wiesz? Też chciałabym mieć dziecko... to znaczy, nie teraz, jestem jeszcze trochę za młoda, ale chciałabym i mój chłopak też by chyba chciał i, ojejku. Mogę dotknąć?

      Zanim może odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna wychyla się i przyciska dłoń do jego brzucha i Louis śmieje się, bo jej zachowanie tak bardzo przypomina mu pewnego Irlandczyka. 

\- No nie, nie ma mnie chwilę, a już cię podrywają.

      Rozlega się rozbawiony głos tuż za jego plecami i Louis obraca się na pięcie, widząc Harry’ego; kurtkę trzyma w dłoni i uśmiecha się szeroko, ukazując dołeczki. Serce Louisa trzepocze. 

\- Ojejku, jesteście parą? - Madeline niemal piszczy za Louisem i to jest dość urocze.

      Harry dołącza do niego, obejmując go wolną ręką.

\- Zamówiłeś już coś? - pyta, uśmiechając się uroczo.

      Louis kręci głową.

\- Nie, rozmawialiśmy.

      Harry śmieje się ze zrozumieniem, a potem skupia swoją uwagę na menu, wiszącym nad Madeline. 

\- Poprosimy... puchar zakochanych - mówi, a Madeline wygląda na zachwyconą. 

      Nabija coś na kasę i podaje im kwotę, a Harry sięga do portfela, by zapłacić. 

\- Jesteście naprawdę uroczy - mówi, gdy wydaje im resztę. - Wiecie, mój chłopak też zna taką jedną parę, ale jeszcze ich nie poznałam... Sądzę, że ich przebijacie.

      Mogą się jedynie uśmiechnąć, bo za nimi staje kolejny klient, więc odchodzą, siadając przy wolnym stoliku. Spędzają tam pół godziny, jedząc lody o smaku truskawek, malin i brzoskwiń z przeróżnymi dodatkami. Śmieją i rozmawiają, i Louis rumieni się za każdym razem, gdy Harry podsuwa mu łyżeczkę z porcją lodów. Czuje, że jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy.

      Kiedy wychodzą, odwraca się, by pomachać na pożegnanie Madeline i widzi, jak dziewczyna (ignorując klienta) układa palce w kształcie serca i śmieje się życzliwie. 

\- To co, teraz ubranka? - pyta Harry, gdy sięga, by wziąć go za rękę.

\- Tak. - Louis wzdycha z rozmarzeniem. 

\- Coś czuję, że to będą długie zakupy? - Dokucza, ściskając palce mężczyzny. 

      Ale Louis nie odpowiada; zamiera w miejscu i przez chwilę Harry jest zdezorientowany.

\- Lou? Lou, skarbie? Coś się stało, coś cię boli? - pyta zaniepokojony, bo gdy odwraca się w jego stronę, widzi, jak niebieskie oczy zachodzą łzami, a broda drży.

\- To... widzisz to? - Louis nawet na niego nie patrzy. Unosi rękę, wskazując na coś i Harry podąża za nim wzrokiem, a potem uśmiecha się, rozczulony.

      Stoją przed wystawą ubranek dziecięcych, a Louis nie może oderwać wzroku od maleńkich, niebieskich adidasów. Obok są identyczne, ale znacznie większe, pasujące na dorosłego i Louis ciągnie go za rękę.

\- Chcę takie, proszę, proszę, proszę! 

      Harry jest pewien, że gdyby tylko mógł, zacząłby skakać i klaskać w dłonie. Gdzieś z boku rozlega się głośny, znajomy śmiech i Louis marszczy brwi, zaskoczony, a potem jego czoło się wygładza.

\- Liam! - woła z uśmiechem, ale nie rusza się z miejsca, jakby bał się, że za chwilę buty znikną z wystawy. - Sophia, Dominic. 

      Cała rodzina podchodzi do nich i Liam wita się z nimi krótkim, męskim uściskiem, a Sophia całuje go krótko w policzek; wygląda na rozbawioną. Louis nie skupia się, kiedy Liam przedstawia Harry’emu swoją żonę. Zamiast tego patrzy na małego chłopczyka, który rezolutnie przygląda mu się z przekrzywioną głową.

\- Wujek Louis! - woła nagle i przebiega kilka kroków, przytulając się do jego nóg. 

      Louis śmieje się, głaszcząc go po głowie, a kiedy podnosi wzrok widzi, jak Liam i Sophia przyglądają mu się z podobnymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

\- Cieszę się widząc cię takim szczęśliwym, Louis - mówi łagodnie kobieta. - I widzę, że wybraliście się na małe zakupy? - dodaje, unosząc znacząco brew.

\- Małe? - Harry parska, ale jego oczy się śmieją. - W samochodzie mamy jakieś cztery siatki zabawek, gryzaków, grzechotek... wymień co chcesz, na pewno to mamy. 

\- Stary, to nic w porównaniu z tym, z czym wyjdziecie z tego sklepu. - Liam wskazuje brodą na sklep, którego wystawę podziwiał Louis. - Z tego co widzę, Louis już teraz jest zachwycony, a jeszcze nawet nie wszedł do środka. 

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to ty popłakałeś się nad pajacykami do spania - mówi Sophia, poklepując go dłonią po klatce piersiowej. - Nie przejmuj się, to zupełnie naturalne. - Teraz zwraca się do Louisa, który uśmiecha się niepewnie. - Nie będziemy was zatrzymywać, bawcie się dobrze. Dominic! Chodź tutaj!

      Mały chłopiec odszedł, przylepiając nos do szyby jakiegoś sklepu sportowego i teraz niechętnie odrywa się od podziwiania rowerów, wracając do rodziców.

\- Trzymajcie się, panowie. - Liam rzuca, nim odchodzą, a Harry odwraca się do Louisa.

\- To co, wchodzimy? - pyta, ale po tym, jak błyszczą oczy Louisa wie, że jest to pytanie czysto retoryczne. 

~*~ 

\- Zobacz na to! A na to! Jejku, jakie to piękne. Takie urocze, zobacz, Harry. 

      Harry leży na kanapie, uśmiechając się z rozczuleniem, gdy patrzy, jak Louis przegląda wszystkie rzeczy, które kupili. Jest pewien, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział mężczyzny tak szczęśliwego. Louis po prostu promienieje i jest zwyczajnie _piękny_. Harry nie wie co zrobił w życiu, by zasłużyć na kogoś takiego.

\- Zobacz, takie maleńkie! - woła Louis, zakładając na palce malutkie skarpetki. - Zakochałem się w tym body - dodaje, wyciągając szare ubranko i pokazując Harry’emu. Uśmiech mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej się poszerza na widok _If you think I’m cute you should see my daddy._ \- Och, to też jest kochane. - Tym razem podnosi śliniaczek z napisem _These fools put my cape on backwards._  

\- Tak, kochanie, są piękne - mówi i czuje, jakby mówił to już czterdziesty raz tego dnia (być może tak było), ale ani razu nie powiedział tego ze znudzeniem. - Hej, za chwilę odłożymy to wszystko do pokoiku dobrze? Ale najpierw chodź tutaj, usiądź koło mnie, chcę coś sprawdzić.

      Louis składa body w równą kostkę i odkłada na stół,  a potem unosi brew, zaintrygowany. Nie mówi jednak nic, tylko posłusznie siada na kanapie i patrzy, jak mężczyzna z uśmiechem klęka między jego nogami.

\- Hazz, jeśli chciałeś sprawdzić jak wygląda mój penis, to mogłeś powiedzieć - dokucza, a Harry przewraca oczami, klepiąc go lekko w udo. 

      Potem podwija jego koszulkę i przesuwa palcami przez napiętą skórę. Louis drży nieco, bo to łaskocze, ale nic nie mówi. Harry przekrzywia głowę z tajemniczym uśmiechem i chwilę później przykłada dwa zgięte palce do brzucha mężczyzny, stukając lekko.

\- Co ty robisz? - pyta zmieszany, nie mogąc ukryć śmiechu.

\- Tess mówiła, że mamy tego spróbować. Więc próbuję. - Harry odpowiada, marszcząc brwi. - Stało się coś?

\- Nie. - Louis kręci głową. - Może spróbuj jeszcze raz, troszkę mocniej?

\- Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.

\- Harry, ledwo to poczułem. No dalej. - Zachęca go, a Harry wzdycha, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmi jak “to był zły pomysł”, ale puka w jego brzuch po raz kolejny, tym razem używając nieco więcej siły.

\- Ojej. 

\- Co się stało? Lou, zraniłem cię, czy...

\- Kopnęło. - Louis przerywa mu z uśmiechem. - Kopnęło - powtarza, szczerząc się jak opętany. - To niemal tak, jakby ci odpowiadało. No dalej, spróbuj jeszcze raz. 

      Więc Harry próbuje raz jeszcze, a uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy, gdy przykłada dłoń do brzucha Louisa i czuje to delikatne kopnięcie. Spędza kolejne dziesięć minut przed mężczyzną, na zmianę uderzając łagodnie w brzuch, to przyciskając do niego usta, składając krótkie, czułe pocałunki (przez które Louis cicho chichocze). 

\- Zaraz wracam - rzuca nagle i podrywa się z podłogi, wybiegając z salonu jakby się paliło. - Nigdzie się nie ruszaj!

      Louis kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, bo, poważnie, gdzie niby miałby pójść? Nie komentuje tego jednak, tylko siedzi na kanapie z podwiniętą koszulką i gładzi palcami brzuch. 

      Harry wraca po chwili, ślizgając się na panelach i od razu siada po turecku na ziemi, obok nóg Louisa. Nim Louis może zapytać co on tak właściwie wyrabia, mężczyzna przysuwa się jak najbliżej i zaczyna czytać:

-  _Wszystkie dzieci – oprócz tego jednego – dorastają. Szybko dowiadują się, że kiedyś dorosną, a Wendy dowiedziała się o tym tak: pewnego dnia, gdy miała dwa lata, bawiła się w ogrodzie, zerwała kolejny kwiatek i pobiegła z nim do mamy._

      I Louis słucha spokojnego, powolnego głosu Harry’ego, kiedy ten czyta ich nienarodzonemu dziecku bajkę o Piotrusiu Panu. I dopiero teraz, tego wieczora wie, co to jest prawdziwe szczęście. 


	13. Chapter 13

       Louis naprawdę nie może doczekać się już chwili, aż ich synek przyjdzie na świat. Ma już dość ciągłych bólów pleców, ma dość tego, że nie widzi swoich stóp, ma dość całych dni spędzanych w domu, bo Harry zabrania mu gdziekolwiek wychodzić. Przede wszystkim ma dość tego, że większość czasu spędza w łazience, czując nieustanne parcie na pęcherz.

       Ich dziecko jest gotowe do wyjścia na świat, ale Tess chciała zaczekać tak długo, jak to możliwe, dlatego przesunęła termin cesarskiego cięcia zaledwie o kilka dni. _“38 tydzień ciąży to dobry moment na poród, Louis”_ , tłumaczyła na ostatniej wizycie.  _“Wiem, że dziecko ułożyło się prawidłowo, ale lepiej niczego nie przyspieszać. Zaufaj mi.”_

      Fakt, że Harry także spędza wszystkie dni w domu, oddając lecznicę w ręce swoich pracowników, niczemu nie pomaga. Louis wie, że mężczyzna chce jak najlepiej, ale jego stała troska i opiekuńczość stają się męczące.

      Od tygodni na korytarzu leży sportowa torba, wypełniona środkami higienicznymi, wynikami badań i ubraniami dla Louisa i dzidziusia. Każdego ranka, po śniadaniu, Harry zabiera torbę do salonu, wyjmuje z niej wszystko i wkłada z powrotem, upewniając się, że mają wszystko, co konieczne. Na początku Louis się z tego śmiał, teraz tylko przewraca oczami.

\- Chcesz herbaty? - pyta Harry, a Louis powstrzymuje się od parsknięcia.

      Siedzi na kanapie, ze znudzeniem przełączając kanały, a Harry właśnie skończył przepakowywanie torby.

\- Nie - odpowiada sucho.

\- Soku? Wody?

\- Nie.

\- A może chcesz coś zjeść?

\- Harry, na litość boską! - woła, uderzając dłonią w podłokietnik i obracając głowę, by spojrzeć na Stylesa. - Dopiero zjedliśmy śniadanie, jestem najedzony, napity i niczego nie potrzebuję, w porządku?! Chcę tylko w spokoju obejrzeć telewizję.

      Harry stoi w progu, a w jego oczach maluje się zaskoczenie. Zaciska usta w wąską linię i przytakuje, a ciemne loki podskakują wokół jego twarzy. 

\- W porządku - mówi cicho, brzmiąc na zranionego i Louis wzdycha.

\- Chodź tu. - Prosi, poklepując miejsce obok siebie.

      Harry podchodzi, szurając stopami po podłodze i opada ciężko na kanapę; siada na tyle blisko, że ich uda dociskają się do siebie i Louis uśmiecha się lekko, czując ciepło jego ciała. Sięga, by chwycić jego dłoń, bawiąc się długimi palcami.

\- Kocham cię - zaczyna. - I przepraszam, jestem ostatnio drażliwy, denerwuję się przed porodem, a ty jesteś absolutnie kochany i troskliwy, a ja ciągle tylko marudzę i warczę na ciebie… Przepraszam.

      Kiedy Harry podnosi wzrok, patrząc na niego, ma na ustach ten słodki, mały uśmiech. Dołeczek w prawym policzku pokazuje się tylko odrobinę, a on przechyla głowę i wygląda jak mały szczeniaczek. Albo kotek. Po prostu coś puchatego, miłego i kochanego. 

\- W porządku, Lou - mówi miękko. - Prawdopodobnie jestem trochę nadgorliwy. No dobrze. - Poprawia się ze śmiechem pod wzrokiem Louisa i jego zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Trochę bardziej niż trochę. Ale… po prostu się martwię i chciałbym, by było już po wszystkim, i żeby nasz mały synek był już tutaj z nami, a nie chował się wciąż w twoim brzuszku.

\- Mówisz o nim tak, jakby był żółwiem schowanym w skorupie - odpowiada Louis, a kąciki jego ust drgają. 

      Przez chwilę panuje między nimi cisza; patrzą na siebie z małymi uśmiechami na twarzach, a potem Louis wzdycha, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego.

\- Też chciałbym już, żeby było po wszystkim. - Wyznaje. - Jeszcze tylko cztery dni. Myślisz, że damy radę nie pozabijać się do tego czasu? - pyta, szturchając[GO](http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/157951484720/tahims-rozdzia%C5%82-13#93719945) żartobliwie w ramię. 

\- Cóż, skoro wytrwałem z tobą już tak długo… 

\- Harold!

~*~ 

      To dzieje się w nocy. 

      Louis sapie, budząc się nagle, czując bolesny ucisk w brzuchu. Zaciska dłonie na prześcieradle, starając się uspokoić oddech, bo to zwykle pomaga. Takie bolesne skurcze zdarzają się od czasu do czasu i Louis nie do końca rozumie dlaczego ma przeżywać te cholerne skurcze Braxtona-Hicksa, skoro, do cholery, nie ma macicy i nie ma mowy, by wydał to dziecko na świat drogą naturalną. Jednak, mimo wszystko, to się zdarzało i nawet Tess nie umiała powiedzieć dlaczego tak się dzieje. 

      Nie może powstrzymać cichego jęku, który wydostaje się z jego ust. Zagryza wargi, z ulgą odkrywając, że skurcze mijają i kiedy już zaczyna się uspokajać, ból powraca ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Lou?

      Zaspany głos Harry’ego przerywa nocną ciszę i dopiero wtedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie sięgnął, ściskając ramię mężczyzny, wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę.

\- Lou, co się dzieje? - Tym razem Harry brzmi nieco przytomniej.

      Louis potrząsa głową, zaciskając usta i wolną ręką obejmując brzuch. Harry obraca się, zapalając lampkę nocną i gdy odwraca się z powrotem do Louisa, wygląda trochę jak Tarzan, z nagą klatką piersiową i roztrzepanymi włosami. 

\- Louis? - powtarza zaniepokojony. 

      Kiedy jedyną odpowiedzią Louisa jest syk bólu, Harry zrywa się z łóżka. W pośpiechu sięga po[TELEFON](http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/157951484720/tahims-rozdzia%C5%82-13#5181869), wybierając numer i otwiera szafę, wyciągając z niej pierwsze lepsze ubrania. Louis nie skupia się na rozmowie mężczyzny, gdzieś w tyle umysłu rejestruje tylko pojedyncze słowa.

\- … przyjechać… tak, teraz… pospiesz się!

      Pozwala, by Harry założył mu dużą, szarą bluzę zapinaną na zamek i wsunął buty na gołe stopy. 

\- Chodź, kochanie, zejdziemy na dół, Niall już tu jest - mówi łagodnie Styles, pomagając mu wstać z łóżka.

\- Niall? - Louis pyta zdezorientowany, gdy mężczyzna prowadzi go przez korytarz.

      Zostawiają kurtki na wieszakach; kątem oka Louis dostrzega swoje odbicie w lustrze i w innych warunkach prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wyszedłby z domu w adidasach, spodniach od pidżamy i wyciągniętej bluzie, z włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony, ale w tej chwili zupełnie to go nie interesuje. Harry, który ma na sobie tylko kremowy sweter i luźne dresy, chwyta torbę leżącą obok drzwi i zrzuca ją sobie na ramię, nim wyprowadza Louisa z mieszkania.

      Taksówka Nialla faktycznie stoi przy chodniku przed ich kamienicą. Silnik chodzi, światła są zapalone, a sam Niall czeka przed samochodem i gdy tylko ich widzi, otwiera drzwi. Wygląda na zaspanego i zmartwionego; jest odrobinę blady i chyba po raz pierwszy od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania nic nie mówi. Zamiast tego bez słowa bierze torbę od Harry’ego i wkłada ją na siedzenie pasażera, podczas gdy Louis i Harry siadają z tyłu.

      Radio jest wyłączone, a zegarek na kokpicie wskazuje godzinę 3:17. 

      Niall rusza z piskiem opon, a Harry sięga, by ścisnąć w uspokajającym geście dłoń Louisa. Przez krótką chwilę panuje cisza, przerywana szybkimi, krótkimi oddechami najstarszego mężczyzny.

\- Niall, dzięki, że przyjechałeś tak szybko - mówi w końcu Harry. 

      Niebieskie tęczówki zerkają we wsteczne lusterko, gdy kierowca gwałtownie zmienia bieg, zmieniając pas.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Harry - odpowiada pogodnie i brzmi już na całkowicie rozbudzonego. - W sumie to dość zabawne, już drugi raz wiozę ciężarną osobę. Hm… Mam nadzieję, że tym razem zdążę dojechać do szpitala, bo, szczerze Lou, kocham cię, ale nie chcę odbierać też twojego porodu.

\- Niall. Kurwa. Zamknij. Się. - Louis cedzi przez zęby.

      Harry dostrzega uśmiech blondyna i jest wdzięczny, że chłopak już nic nie mówi, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na drodze. Jest pewien, że taksówkarz łamie niemal wszystkie przepisy drogowe, jadąc stanowczo za szybko i kilka razy przejeżdżając na czerwonym świetle, a nawet jadąc ulicą jednokierunkową pod prąd, ale widząc grymas bólu na twarzy Louisa, jest mu za to wdzięczny.

      Kiedy dojeżdżają pod szpital, Niall zatrzymuje się pod głównym wejściem, a Harry jest pewien, że jest to zabronione, ale nie komentuje. Zamiast tego wybiega z samochodu i woła coś do pielęgniarki, która stoi oparta o mur, wydmuchując dym papierosowy. Chwilę później kobieta wraca do nich, pchając przed sobą wózek i pomaga Louisowi na nim usiąść. Niall odjeżdża, a Harry jest zbyt przejęty, by martwić się tym, że nie zapłacił mu za kurs. 

      Pielęgniarka, od której wciąż wyraźnie czuć zapach nikotyny, pcha przed sobą wózek, idąc pospiesznie szpitalnymi korytarzami, a Harry idzie obok, pozwalając, by Louis ściskał jego dłoń. 

      Docierają do jakichś dużych, dwudrzwiowych drzwi i kobieta przechodzi przez nie wraz Louisem, ale kiedy Harry chce przejść razem z nimi, stanowczo mu zabrania.

\- Musi pan tu zostań i poczekać - mówi i brzmi na nieco zirytowaną.

      Więc Harry cofa się, patrząc za Louisem i kiedy mężczyzna odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, woła: “Kocham cię, Lou” nim drzwi się zamykają.

      Chwilę później przebiega koło niego kolejna pielęgniarka, za nią lekarz. Nikt nie odpowiada na jego pytania, wszyscy mijają go, wchodząc przez te same drzwi, całkowicie go ignorując. 

      Zostaje mu czekać.

      Siada na jednym z krzesełek ustawionych pod ścianą i zaciska dłonie na kolanach, przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Czuje, jak boleśnie zaciska mu się żołądek, a serce bije nierówno i ma tę wielką gulę w gardle, której nie może przełknąć. 

      Wstaje, zdenerwowany i zaczyna krążyć po korytarzu, raz po raz zatrzymując się i nadsłuchując, ale niewiele słyszy zza zamkniętych drzwi.

      Ta niepewność go dobija. 

      Podskakuje nerwowo, gdy ktoś kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, a kiedy się odwraca, widzi uśmiech Nialla.

\- Będzie dobrze, stary - mówi Irlandczyk, ściskając lekko jego ramię. - Niedługo będziecie mieli synka, będziecie prawdziwą rodziną.

      Harry może tylko skinąć głową. Pozwala, by Niall zaprowadził go z powrotem do krzesełek, gdzie siadają razem w milczeniu, które nie trwa zbyt długo przez wzgląd na gadatliwą naturę blondyna.

\- Zadzwoniłeś do kogoś? - pyta. 

      Młodszy chłopak potrząsa głową, zaciskając wargi.

\- Daj spokój, musisz zadzwonić przynajmniej do Zayna i Liama, to także ich przyjaciel. - Niall karci go. - Daj mi telefon, sam to zrobię. - Wzdycha, gdy Harry nawet się nie rusza.

      Więc Harry sięga do tylnej kieszeni spodni, wyciągając z nich komórkę i drżącą dłonią podaje ją Niallowi. Nim może podać mu hasło, blondyn już wybiera numer.

\- …jak? - pyta, zdezorientowany.

\- Jesteś beznadziejnie zakochanym głupcem - mówi mężczyzna, przykładając telefon do ucha. - To oczywiste, że wybrałeś datę urodzin Louisa - dodaje, przewracając oczami.

      Harry nie przysłuchuje się rozmowie Nialla z jego przyjaciółmi. Kiedy tylko Irlandczyk informuje chłopaków o tym, co się dzieje i gdzie są, Harry znów wstaje, krążąc po korytarzu. 

\- Dostaniesz rachunek za wydeptanie im podłogi - mówi Niall, kiedy kończy rozmowę i także wstaje, oddając mu telefon. - Chłopcy już tu jadą.

      Styles kiwa wdzięcznie głową, a potem zatrzymuje się, unosząc brew.

\- Właściwie, to co ty tutaj robisz?

      Przez chwilę Niall wydaje się być urażony tym pytaniem.

\- Louis jest moim przyjacielem, to chyba logiczne, że zostałem, by być przy narodzinach jego pierworodnego. W końcu będę ojcem chrzestnym!

      Harry gapi się na niego i jest pewien, że jego buzia jest komicznie otwarta, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. Mruga kilkakrotnie, nim w końcu pyta.

\- _Kim_ będziesz?

      Niall prycha przesadnie.

\- Ojcem chrzestnym, oczywiście - odpowiada, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. 

      Styles tylko potrząsa głową, wracając do nerwowego chodzenia w tę i z powrotem i nie ma pojęcia, ile mija czasu. Ma wrażenie, że to jednocześnie godziny i sekundy, a on z każdą chwilą czuje, jak coraz bardziej ogarnia go przerażenie. 

\- Harry! - Rozlega się znajomy, kobiecy głos i Harry odwraca się, by na końcu korytarza ujrzeć Gemmę i swoją mamę; obie są bez makijażu, a ich włosy są potargane, ale na ich twarzach goszczą ciepłe uśmiechy, a brwi są zmarszczone w niepokoju.

      Harry jest zdezorientowany, bo nie ma pojęcia, co one tutaj robią, ale sposób, w jaki Niall przygląda się swoim paznokciom z wielkim zainteresowaniem mówi wszystko.

\- Mamo - szepcze, gdy kobieta przytula go mocno.

      Zapach jej perfum jest boleśnie znajomy, tak samo jak kształt ciała przylegający do jego. Zanurza nos w jej włosy, obejmując mocno i ma wrażenie, że jakiś ciężar spada z jego ramion. Gemma także podchodzi, przyłączając się do uścisku i to jest tak, jakby ostatnie lata zostały wymazane.

\- Mój kochany chłopiec… - Anne szepcze, odsuwając się odrobinę i głaszcząc go po policzku.

\- Tak bardzo się boję, mamo. - Harry wyznaje cicho, czując, jak oczy zaczynają go niebezpiecznie piec. 

      Anne nic nie mówi, tylko przyciąga go do kolejnego uścisku i Harry pozwala jej na to. 

\- Dzięki, że dałeś nam znać. Niall, tak? - Słyszy jej głos i kiedy odsuwa się od matki, widzi, jak Gemma wita się z Irlandczykiem.

\- Dziękuję, Niall - mówi tylko, gdy niebieskie tęczówki chłopaka spoczywają na nim, a ten posyła mu uśmiech, machając lekceważąco ręką.

      Siadają w czwórkę w ciszy, Gemma zajmuje miejsce obok niego i chwyta go za dłoń. Kilka minut później, na szpitalny korytarz wpada Zayn, a za nim Liam i Sophia. Jeśli wydają się zaskoczeni obecnością Anne i Gemmy, nic nie mówią. Witają się skinieniem głowy i wszyscy przytulają lub poklepują Harry’ego po ramieniu, siadając na wolnych miejscach, by w milczeniu czekać. 

      Harry jest nieco przytłoczony ilością osób; Gemmą, która zatacza kciukiem kółka na grzbiecie jego dłoni, mamą, która pociera łagodnie jego plecy. Niallem, który (po tym, jak poszedł do automatu po batonika) siedzi na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę, szeleszcząc papierkiem. Zaynem, który nerwowo uderza palcami o udo, Liamem i Sophią, którzy przynoszą wszystkim papierowe kubeczki z kawą. 

      Jest gdzieś koło czwartej w nocy, a ci wszyscy ludzie przyjechali tu, by być z nim, by go wspierać, by wspierać _ich_. Wzruszenie i ciepło obmywa jego ciało, i jest naprawdę cholernie wdzięczny.

      Jakiś czas później, gdy Zayn opiera głowę o ścianę, przysypiając, drzwi, za którymi zniknął Louis, otwierają się i wychodzi z nich pielęgniarka, ta sama, która pomagała im przy wejściu.

\- Pan Tomlinson zostanie zaraz przewieziony na osobną salę - mówi, obrzucając ich spojrzeniem, gdy Harry zrywa się ze swojego miejsca. - On i dziecko są cali i zdrowi - dodaje. - Prosił, byśmy wpuścili jego narzeczonego? Harry Styles?

      Mówiąc to, rozgląda się po wszystkich czekających osobach, a Harry robi krok na przód. Pielęgniarka posyła mu lekki uśmiech i kiwa głową.

\- Proszę poczekać, panie Styles. Pana narzeczony zostanie przewieziony do sali numer 213. - To mówiąc, otwiera szerzej drzwi i pomaga wywieźć łóżko z sali operacyjnej.

      Serce Harry’ego zaciska się na widok zmęczonej twarzy Louisa. Wszyscy wstają, przyglądając mu się w milczeniu i Louis uśmiecha się lekko, z wysiłkiem. 

\- My poczekamy - odzywa się Anne, ściskając łokieć syna. - No dalej, idź do niego - dodaje, z ponagleniem kiwając głową.

      Szum wypełnia jego uszy, gdy przyspiesza kroku, by dogonić pielęgniarki i chwyta delikatnie dłoń Louisa.

\- Hazz. - Głos mężczyzny jest zachrypnięty i mówi z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, ale jego oczy świecą jasno. - Mamy dziecko, Hazz. Mamy synka.

\- Mamy rodzinę, Lou. - Harry odpowiada łagodnie. 

      Pielęgniarki proszą[GO](http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/157951484720/tahims-rozdzia%C5%82-13#79617590), by poczekał chwilę na korytarzu, pozwalając im na przeniesienie Louisa do szpitalnego łóżka i obejrzenie opatrunku. Kiedy w końcu wpuszczając go na salę, Louis leży w białej pościeli, nieco odświeżony, ale jego oczy wciąż są opuchnięte od zmęczenia, a usta spierzchnięte. Dlatego Harry sięga do torby i wyjmuje krem, nanosząc go łagodnym ruchem na wargi mężczyzny, a Louis uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.

      Harry siada na krzesełku przy łóżku i po prostu wpatruje się w milczeniu w twarz Louisa, gładząc jego policzek dłonią. 

\- Kocham cię - mówi. - Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię.

      Uśmiech Louisa poszerza się, a twarz jaśnieje.

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiada cicho.

      Dopiero kiedy te słowa wychodzą z jego ust, Harry przypomina sobie coś, na co wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Unosi brew.

\- Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że twój narzeczony może cię zobaczyć. Czy to była twoja subtelna podpowiedź? 

      Policzki Louisa rumienią się i spuszcza wzrok, zawstydzony.

\- Bałem się po prostu, że cię nie wpuszczą - mamrocze pod nosem, a Harry chwyta jego podbródek i unosi głowę, a potem całuje miękko.

      To zaledwie niewinne cmoknięcie, ale to najlepszy pocałunek, jaki kiedykolwiek dzielili.

~*~

      Kilka minut później kolejna pielęgniarka wchodzi do sali. Tym razem jest to młoda dziewczyna z pogodnym uśmiechem na twarzy, pchająca przed sobą mały inkubator.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi wesoło. - Państwa maleństwo. Dostał maksymalną dziesiątkę w skali Apgar, macie panowie zdrowego synka. 3100[GRAM](http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/157951484720/tahims-rozdzia%C5%82-13#16080254), 49 centymetrów wzrostu - dodaje, ustawiając inkubator przy łóżku Louisa i wyjmując z niego maleńką istotkę, ubraną w małe, niebiesko-zielone body, które kupili wcześniej.

      Ostrożnie niesie dziecko na rękach, układając je na klatce piersiowej Louisa i prostuje się z uśmiechem. 

\- Zostawię teraz panów samych, a kiedy wrócę, pomogę nakarmić dziecko. I przyniosę dokumenty do uzupełnienia, więc będę oczekiwać, że zdecydują się panowie na imię dla synka. 

      I z tym wychodzi. Harry z zachwytem przygląda się małej twarzyczce i wyciąga rękę, palcem gładząc niemowlę po policzku. Louis obejmuje chłopca rękami, układając go wygodniej i wydaje się być w tym wszystkim tak bardzo naturalny, że to niemal bolesne. Harry uśmiecha się, widząc ich razem i po prostu nie może się oprzeć. Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni spodni i robi im zdjęcie. To chwila, którą chce zapamiętać do końca swojego życia. 

\- Jak go nazwiemy? - pyta szeptem Louis, nie odrywając wzroku od śpiącej twarzyczki chłopca. Nim Harry może odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna mówi dalej. - Myślałem nad Tommym.

\- Nie. - Harry mówi po chwili i sięga, by spleść palce z tymi Louisa, gdy mężczyzna gładzi ubranko dziecka. -[DZIĘKUJĘ](http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/157951484720/tahims-rozdzia%C5%82-13#58123555), że o tym pomyślałeś - kontynuuje, gdy Louis unosi wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego - doceniam to, naprawdę. Ale… Ale nie, to nie byłby dobry pomysł.

      Louis przygląda mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem kąciki jego ust się unoszą i przytakuje.

\- Co powiesz na Colin? - pyta, ponownie spoglądając na śpiące dziecko.

\- Colin Tomlinson… - mówi powoli, dokładnie wymawiając każdą literę, jakby chciał sprawdzić brzmienie. - Podoba mi się - mówi potem, uśmiechając się i ściskając dłoń Louisa.

\- Właściwie… - Brwi nad niebieskimi oczami Louisa marszczą się, gdy mężczyzna podnosi głowę. Jego czoło zdobią zmarszczki, a on sam wygląda na niepewnego, nim w końcu nabiera powietrza w płuca. - Myślałem nad Colin Styles?

      Przez krótką chwilę te słowa nie docierają do umysłu Harry’ego. Usłyszał je, ale to tak, jakby nie potrafił ich przetworzyć. A potem czuje coś mokrego, spływającego po policzku i uświadamia sobie, że płacze. Widzi niewyraźnie, że Louis wciąż się w niego wpatruję, oczekując na odpowiedź, i Harry może jedynie wyrzucić z siebie ochrypłe  _“Tak. Tak, o Boże, tak”._

      Niezdarnie wstaje z krzesła i przyciska swoje usta do suchych ust Louisa, całując[GO](http://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com/post/157951484720/tahims-rozdzia%C5%82-13#10545416) mocno i czule, nie przejmując się tym, że jego policzki wciąż są mokre od łez, że wciąż płacze. Kiedy odsuwa się od mężczyzny, ostrożnie całuje główkę ich synka.

\- Kocham cię. Kocham was. - Jego głos drży, gdy się odzywa. - Wypełniliście dziurę w moim życiu, _w moim sercu_ i jestem cholernie wdzięczny temu, kto postawił cię na mojej drodze, Lou. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie wyrazić to, jak bardzo wdzięczny i szczęśliwy jestem. Nigdy nie przestanę za to dziękować. Nigdy. I jedyne, o co mogę cię teraz prosić, Louisie Tomlinsonie, to o to, byście już zawsze ją wypełniali. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

      To nie miało tak być; miała być kolacja i świeczki, i róże. Wszystko, co najbardziej romantyczne. I miał być pierścionek. Ale to nie jest ważne, bo teraz, w szpitalnej sali, gdzie Harry ma przed sobą miłość swojego życia i maleńką istotkę, która także jest _jego_ czuje się kompletny. Czuje się całkowicie spełniony i szczęśliwy, czuje, że odnalazł to, czego mu najbardziej brakowało w życiu. Nawet, jeśli nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Lub, być może, to Louis odnalazł jego. Jednak to całkowicie bez znaczenia, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy mężczyzna jego życia odpowiada proste  _“tak”._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a hole in my soul w końcu doczekało się swojego epilogu. Prawdopodobnie nie jest tak bardzo emocjonalny, jakbym tego chciała, ale, tak naprawdę, to wcale go nie planowałam. Więc, poniekąd, pisał się sam i, cóż, najwyraźniej tak ta historia miała się zakończyć. Tak więc, pożegnajmy się z Harrym i Louisem. Być może jeszcze kiedyś do nas wrócą. W innej historii.

     Zachodzące słońce barwi nieboskłon na różne odcienie pomarańczu, kiedy Harry wraca do centrum Londynu. O tej godzinie ruch jest niemiłosierny i przeklina pod nosem, bo zegarek na jego nadgarstku wskazuje już siódmą, a chciał być wcześniej w domu, by chociaż przeczytać Colinowi bajkę na dobranoc. Kiedy jednak stoi w korkach, wie już, że nie zdąży na czas. Nie wie nawet, czy zdąży dojechać przed ósmą. Wie za to, że Louis nie będzie zadowolony. Wzdycha i przeklina ponownie.

     Gdy w końcu wspina się po schodach kamienicy i wsuwa klucz do zamka, jest za pięć ósma. Musi być cicho, bo Colin zapewne już śpi, a zdecydowanie nie chce go obudzić. On sam jest zmęczony, a w dłoni niesie teczkę z dokumentacją z lecznicy i innymi ważnymi papierami, ale zmarszczki na jego czole wygładzają się, gdy tylko przekracza próg mieszkania. 

     Zdejmuje buty i przechodzi cicho korytarzem, opierając się ramieniem o framugę drzwi do salonu, gdzie znajduje Louisa i nie może powstrzymać małego, czułego uśmiechu, wkradającego się na usta. 

     Louis siedzi na kanapie, z okularami na nosie, pochylony nad stertą kartek. Obok niego stoi niebieski kubek w białe groszki, nad którym unosi się para, a mężczyzna w skupieniu zagryza końcówkę czerwonego długopisu. Wydaje się, że zupełnie nie zauważył powrotu Harry’ego, bo nawet nie podnosi głowy, więc Harry poświęca kilka minut, by dobrze mu się przyjrzeć.

     Uwielbia go takiego. W rozciągniętej szarej bluzie i opiętych spodniach, ze zwichrzonymi włosami, okularami na nosie. Od trzech lat jest w nim tak boleśnie zakochany. W każdej pogłębiającej się zmarszczce, iskrzących oczach, wąskich ustach składających czułe pocałunki. 

     Odchrząkuje, a Louis prostuje się na kanapie i mruga zabawnie.

\- Och - mówi cicho. - Hej. 

\- Cześć kochanie - odpowiada Harry, podchodząc bliżej. - Pracujesz? - pyta, brodą wskazując na stertę papierów, coś, co wygląda na sprawdziany. 

     Staje za Louisem i układa dłonie na jego spiętych ramionach, masując je delikatnie. Mężczyzna wzdycha cicho z ulgą.

\- Tak - mówi po chwili. - Jest tak wcześnie, a ja jestem już wykończony. Colin czekał za tobą, ale w końcu zasnął - dodaje i Harry wyczuwa lekki wyrzut w jego głosie. 

\- Przepraszam, musiałem zostać dłużej w pracy - mówi szybko, pochylając się i składając krótki pocałunek na karku Louisa.

     Louis nie odchyla głowy, jak to ma w zwyczaju. Siedzi nieruchomo i przez kilka długich sekund w ogóle się nie odzywa. 

\- Myślałem, że miałeś spotkać się z Zaynem? - pyta zdawkowo. 

\- Och. Tak, miałem, ale… jak mówiłem, musiałem zostać dłużej w pracy, więc nic z tego nie wyszło.

     Kłamstwo smakuje goryczą na jego języku i krzywi się, gdy tylko kończy to zdanie. Nie widzi twarzy Louisa, ale jest pewien, że mężczyzna ściąga brwi i usta; nie mówi nic jednak. Zamiast tego odsuwa się od jego dotyku, kiwa głową i wstaje z kanapy.

\- Obiad masz w piekarniku - mówi cicho, nie patrząc na niego. - Jestem zmęczony, pójdę się położyć. Dokończę to rano - dodaje, machając ręką w kierunku sterty papierów i odchodzi, nim Harry może coś powiedzieć.

~*~ 

     Louis się boi. Ma trzydzieści trzy lata, od dwóch lat pracuje w szkole jako nauczyciel angielskiego. Ma trzyletniego synka, który śpi spokojnie w pokoju obok. Ma mężczyznę swojego życia, w którym jest beznadziejnie i nieodwołalnie zakochany, a który się od niego oddala.

     I Louis się boi. 

     Przeraża go myśl, że pewnego dnia Harry może nie wrócić do niego. Do nich. Przeraża go myśl, że za jego plecami mężczyzna składa pocałunki na innej szyi, szepcze “kocham cię” do innego ucha. Przeraża go myśl, że Harry może go już nie kochać. 

~*~

     Budzi się równo o godzinie szóstej i kiedy obraca się na bok, Harry’ego nie ma w łóżku. Jego serce boli odrobinę. Zagryza wargę i zaciska powieki, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że to nic takiego. Może Harry musiał wyjść wcześniej do pracy. Powoli siada na łóżku i wsuwa bose stopy w papcie, a potem wstaje i przeciąga się, poprawiając luźne spodnie dresowe, które ma na sobie. Bierze koszulkę leżącą na krześle i zakłada ją na siebie, i dopiero wtedy odkrywa, że to koszulka Harry’ego; jest na nim luźna, sięga daleko za pośladki, a kołnierzyk odsłania obojczyki. Łapie za brzeg materiału i przysuwa do nosa, chłonąc przyjemny, znajomy zapach perfum. To sprawia, że jego oczy błyszczą niebezpiecznie.

     Wolnym krokiem człapie do łazienki i załatwia swoje potrzeby, a gdy wychodzi, jego twarz jest umyta, a policzki ogolone. Czuje się odrobinę lepiej. Zza uchylonych drzwi pokoju Colina słyszy jego równomierny oddech, dlatego od razu kieruje się do kuchni, by wypić gorącą kawę i przygotować śniadanie, ale zamiera w progu, zaskoczony.

     Na stole leżą dwa parujące talerze, dzbanek świeżo zaparzonej kawy i dwie szklanki soku pomarańczowego, a Harry właśnie wyciera mokre ręce o ręcznik.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi z małym uśmiechem, gdy tylko go zauważa. 

\- Dzień… dzień dobry. - Louis odpowiada, kiwając lekko głową. 

     Niepewnie podchodzi i siada przy stole, patrząc na jajko, bekon i fasolkę, a potem przenosząc na Harry’ego, który zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko. 

\- Myślałem, że wyszedłeś już do pracy - mówi i naprawdę nie chce, by zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie, ale już od dłuższego czasu nie jedli wspólnie śniadania. Ani obiadu czy kolacji. 

\- Nie. - Harry potrząsa głową i sięga nad stołem, by uścisnąć jego dłoń. - Wiem, że musisz dokończyć dzisiaj sprawdzanie prac, więc wziąłem wolne. Będziesz mógł w spokoju to dokończyć, a ja wyszykuję i zaprowadzę Colina do przedszkola, a gdy ty będziesz w pracy ogarnę trochę mieszkanie i przygotuję obiad. W porządku?

\- Ja… Tak. Dziękuję. 

     Harry posyła mu uśmiech, który mówi “nie masz za co dziękować, Lou”, ale Louis naprawdę mu dziękuje, bo potrzebuje tego. Potrzebuje chwili spokoju i oddechu, potrzebuje ocenić te sprawdziany i potrzebuje spędzić choć jeden dzień, nie musząc martwić się o Colina, obiad czy pranie. Od jakiegoś czasu to wszystko było całkowicie na jego głowie i, jeśli ma być szczery, zaczęło go to przytłaczać. 

     Rozmawiają cicho przy śniadaniu, głównie o Colinie, trochę o pracy. O Zaynie, który wciąż jest całkowicie samotny i szczęśliwy ze swoimi farbami i rysunkami oraz o Niallu i Maddie (którą w końcu poznali, tym razem oficjalnie, a nie jako sprzedawczynię lodów w galerii, i która podczas tego spotkania piszczała jak opętana i domagała się, by zostać matką chrzestną Colina. Na co pewnie by przystali, patrząc na jej błagalne spojrzenie, ale Gemma by ich zamordowała, więc woleli nie ryzykować), którzy są od roku po ślubie i oczekują dziecka.

\- Niall musiał odwołać nasz ostatni lunch i pojechać do Maddie, bo płakała, że chce zjeść kisiel z cebulą, a nie mają w domu cebuli. - Śmieje się Louis, gdy kończy jeść. 

     Harry uśmiecha się do niego pogodnie i zbiera puste talerze ze stołu, a potem wstaje i odkłada je do zlewu. 

\- Nie osądzaj - mówi, ściągając z nadgarstka czarną gumkę i związując długie włosy w kok. - Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że sam nie byłeś lepszy.

     Uśmiech Louisa znika na chwilę, by pojawić się z powrotem, ale Harry nie zauważa tej zmiany; jest już zajęty zmywaniem brudnych naczyń i Louis jest wdzięczny, bo nie chce, nie może o tym rozmawiać. Nie teraz. 

\- Wezmę się do pracy. - Informuje, a Harry zerka na niego przez ramię i przytakuje.

\- Ja naszykuję śniadanie Colinowi i pójdę go obudzić. Zajmij się tym, czym musisz. 

     Kąciki ust Louisa unoszą się na moment, a potem odwraca się, wychodząc z kuchni. Ma nadzieję, że wszystko wróci do normy.

~*~ 

     Kiedy Harry siedzi za kółkiem kierownicy, raz po raz zerkając we wsteczne lusterko, by spojrzeć na roześmianą swojego syna, czuje, jakby ktoś ściskał go za serce. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio odwoził Colina do przedszkola, kiedy szykował mu kanapki z dżemem i masłem orzechowym na śniadanie, kiedy pomagał mu się ubierać i kiedy śpiewali piosenki przy myciu zębów. To sprawia, że czuje się jak gówno.

     Colin jest z tyłu, przypięty w foteliku i jego uwaga całkowicie pochłonięta jest przez plastikowego, zielonego dinozaura, którego, z jakiegoś powodu, nazwał Rufus. Jego małe usta poruszają się, gdy burczy, warczy i wydaje różne inne dźwięki, a Harry nie może powstrzymać małego uśmiechu wkradającego mu się na twarz. Cholera, tak bardzo tęsknił za widokiem Colina; ostatnio widywał go tylko wtedy, gdy chłopiec spał. 

     Włącza kierunkowskaz i parkuje na jednym z wolnych miejsc przed przedszkolem; gasi silnik i wyłącza światła, a potem wychodzi z samochodu i otwiera tylne drzwi, by pomóc wysiąść Colinowi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, chłopiec już rozpiął swoje pasy i uśmiecha się do niego, pokazując ewidentny brak w uzębieniu.

\- No dobrze, kolego - mówi, gdy chłopiec stoi już na chodniku, z małym zielonym plecakiem na plecach. - Po waszej drzemce po obiadku tatuś po ciebie przyjedzie, tak? - Kuca, spoglądając synowi w oczy i odgarniając jasne włosy z czoła. - A potem pojedziemy do domu i się pobawimy w kucharzy, co ty na to?

     Niebieskie oczy chłopca jaśnieją, gdy energicznie potakuje główką. Harry uśmiecha się na ten widok i pochyla, całując go w czubek głowy, a potem wstaje, chwytając małą rączkę Colina i zaprowadza go do nauczycielki stojącej przy ogrodzeniu. 

     Pamięta pierwszy dzień Colina w przedszkolu; pamięta załzawione niebieskie oczy i drżącą brodę, i to, w jaki sposób chłopiec ściskał nogawki jego spodni. Teraz Colin nie wyrywa się i nie płacze. Z podniesioną głową wchodzi do budynku przedszkola razem z jedną z nauczycielek i Harry’ego uderza to, jak wiele przegapił.

~*~ 

     Mieszkanie jest ciche i puste, bez Colina i Louisa. Harry włóczy się po nim, spoglądając na zdjęcia uwieszone na ścianach; na błyszczące oczy Louisa z tego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy trzymał synka na rękach, na ich rozpromienione twarze przed ołtarzem, umorusaną czekoladowymi lodami buźkę dwuletniego Colina, uśmiechy całej ich trójki z placu zabaw. Przy tej fotografii Harry zatrzymuje się dłużej i zastanawia się ile czasu minęło, od kiedy zrobiono to zdjęcie. Zdecydowanie za długo.

     Wzdycha tęsknie, przesuwając palcem po roześmianych twarzach Louisa i Colina, a potem odwraca się i idzie do sypialni, gdzie zrzuca z siebie koszulę i dżinsy, a zamiast tego zakłada czarny podkoszulek i luźne, krótkie spodnie. Włącza muzykę i zabiera się za sprzątanie wszystkich rozrzuconych klocków Lego (wielokrotnie przeklinając, za każdym razem, gdy bosą stopą następuje na niezauważoną zabawkę). Jest zaskoczony ilością brudnych rzeczy w koszu w łazience, a jeszcze bardziej przeraża go ilość ubrań do wyprasowania (głównie są to rzeczy jego i Colina). Od wielu już tygodni zupełnie nie zajmował się w domem i w momencie, kiedy kończy myć podłogę w salonie dociera do niego, jak wiele zrzucił na głowę Louisa.

     Nie ma pojęcia, jak mężczyzna radził sobie z tym wszystkim; z pracą, z Colinem, z zajmowaniem się domem. Każdego wieczora, gdy Harry wracał późno z pracy (lub gdziekolwiek był), dom był wysprzątany, w szafie i lodówce niczego nie brakowało, a obiad zawsze był na stole. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Louis to wszystko godził. 

     I Harry czuje się winny za wszystkie “nadgodziny”, ważne spotkania czy pilne wyjazdy, za wszystkie wymówki i kłamstwa, których używał, wracając późno do domu lub wychodząc przed świtem. 

     Ma nadzieję, że uda mu się to jakoś wynagrodzić swojej rodzinie.

~*~ 

     Przed godziną piętnastą Harry jest już całkowicie wymęczony i marzy o gorącej kąpieli i drzemce, ale wie, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Zamiast tego więc zrzuca z siebie przepocone od wysiłku ubrania i przeklina na brak czasu na krótki prysznic. Zakłada pierwsze lepsze rzeczy, chwyta telefon, portfel i klucze do samochodu, i wychodzi z mieszkania. 

     Oczywiście, jest spóźniony, gdy parkuje pod budynkiem przedszkola. Colin czeka na niego na dworze, razem z nauczycielką. Chłopiec nie dostrzega go, zbyt zajęty zabawą swoim plastikowym dinozaurem, ale kobieta macha do niego wesoło, gdy Harry podchodzi do nich szybkim krokiem.

\- Przepraszam - mówi, przeczesując palcami włosy. 

\- Nic się nie stało. Colin zwykle jest odbierany punktualnie, ale rozumiem, że czasem coś może się wydarzyć. Zresztą, to tylko dziesięć minut.

     Harry uśmiecha się do niej w odpowiedzi i klęka przed synkiem, który dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności. 

\- Kucharze?! - piszczy podekscytowany.

\- Kucharze. - Potwierdza Harry, a jego serce pęcznieje na widok szczęśliwej twarzy syna.

     Zanim jednak mogą zabrać się za przygotowanie obiadu, muszą pojechać do sklepu i Harry odkrywa, jak ciężkie są zakupy z jego synkiem. Colin za nic nie chce wejść do miejsca dla dzieci w wózku. Zamiast tego woli biegać alejkami i wyciągać różne produkty z półek, więc zakupy przedłużają się o dobre pół godziny, bo zamiast skupić się na liście, którą zrobił przed wyjściem, musi biegać po sklepie za synkiem. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Louis sobie z tym radzi.

     Godzinę później zastanawia się po co w ogóle sprzątał kuchnię, skoro i tak wygląda, jakby przeszło przez nią tornado. Colin jest bardziej niszczycielski w kuchni niż on sam, dlatego na podłodze jest rozsypana mąka i mleko, i wiórki czekolady (Harry nie ma pojęcia skąd on je wziął), więc w sumie można by uznać, że ciasto na deser mają z głowy. Mimo to w piekarniku dochodzi kurczak z parmezanem i szynką, a ziemniaki gotują się na wolnym ogniu. Zdąży jeszcze posprzątać, nim Louis wróci do domu.

     Jest pewien, że jego mąż skończył pracę już dawno, ale nie ma mu za złe, że jeszcze nie wrócił do domu; po dzisiejszym dniu Harry wcale się nie dziwi, że Louis potrzebuje chwili oddechu.

     Jest godzina siedemnasta, a on siedzi na podłodze z Colinem, przeglądając książeczkę o zwierzętach, kiedy w końcu słyszy hałas na korytarzu. Colin, który jeszcze sekundę temu był zajęty wydawaniem odgłosów krowy, teraz zrywa się na swoje nóżki i biegnie na boso, krzycząc “tatuś!”. Harry śmieje się pod nosem i sam wstaje, spoglądając na stół, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest przygotowane. 

\- Ładnie pachnie - mówi Louis, wchodząc do salonu, trzymając na rękach Colina. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakować równie dobrze, ale to twoja specjalność. - Mruga do niego, a potem, widząc jak Louis chce usiąść do stołu, przybiera najgroźniejszą minę, na jaką go tylko stać. - Ale! Najpierw proszę umyć ręce, panowie!

     Musi zagryźć wargę, by powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, gdy dostrzega smutną minę swojego syna i to, jak zwiesza głowę, gdy kieruje się do łazienki, szurając stopami po podłodze. 

\- Mnie też się to tyczy? - pyta Louis, przekrzywiając głowę i unosząc brew.

\- Hm… - Harry podchodzi do niego wolnym krokiem i pochyla się, składając na jego ustach krótki pocałunek. - Oczywiście. Sio, do łazienki! 

     Louis śmieje się, a potem piszczy, gdy Harry sięga, by klepnąć go w tyłek. 

\- Hej! Czy ja jestem osłem, żeby mnie klepać?! - woła, chowając się w łazience. 

     Spędzają miły wieczór, jedząc i rozmawiając. Harry z uśmiechem obserwuje, jak Louis opowiada o dzisiejszym dniu w pracy, jednocześnie krojąc mięso na talerzu Colina, a Louis zachwala glazurowaną marchewkę, chociaż Harry jest świadom tego, że jest absolutnie surowa. 

     Są w trakcie omawiania tego, jak spędzą nadchodzący weekend, kiedy komórka Harry’ego zaczyna dzwonić. Z przepraszającym uśmiechem mężczyzna sięga po telefon i rzuca okiem na ekran.

\- Przepraszam, muszę odebrać - mówi, wstając od stołu. - Tak? Poczekaj chwilkę, muszę…

     Louis marszczy brwi, patrząc, jak Harry znika w korytarzu. Jego mąż zwykle ignorował telefony przy wspólnym posiłku, a już na pewno nigdy nie wychodził z pomieszczenia, by odebrać połączenie. Podświadomie przytakuje na to, o czym wesoło papla Colin, ale zupełnie go nie słucha; zamiast tego wytęża słuch, starając się usłyszeć stłumiony głos Harry’ego. Jednak dopiero kiedy mężczyzna wraca z powrotem do salonu, słyszy jego ostatnie słowa:

\- …i jeszcze raz dziękuję, jeśli chodzi o wczoraj. To wiele dla mnie znaczyło. Muszę kończyć, pa. 

     Kiedy Harry siada z powrotem do stołu, Louis nie może spojrzeć mu w oczy.

~*~ 

     Reszta kolacji mija w ciszy. Louis zmywa naczynia, kiedy Harry pomaga Colinowi wziąć kąpiel i czyta mu na dobranoc. Nie mówią nic, kiedy siedzą na kanapie, oglądając film w telewizji, ani wtedy, gdy mijają się w drzwiach do łazienki. 

     Nie mówią też nic poza cichym “dobranoc”, kiedy kładą się na łóżku, a Louis obraca się plecami do Harry’ego. I Harry wie, po spiętych ramionach, że jego mąż tego wieczoru wcale nie chce zasnąć w jego ramionach. I nie ma pojęcia dlaczego.

~*~ 

     Reszta tygodnia mija na chłodnej obojętności i milczeniu ze strony Louisa. Harry robi, co może, by to naprawić, by nadrobić ostatnie tygodnie swojej nieobecności. Wraca wcześniej z pracy, pomaga w obowiązkach domowych, spędza czas z Colinem, ale zdaje się, że to w niczym nie pomaga. 

     Widzi Louisa: zmęczenie i zmartwienie jest wyraźnie wymalowane na przystojnej twarzy, i wie, że to on jest tego powodem. I ta myśl zupełnie mu się nie podoba. 

     Jest piątkowy wieczór, kiedy Louis wreszcie się do niego odzywa. Jego głos jest cichy i drżący, zupełnie jak na samym początku ich znajomości i to łamie serce Harry’ego. 

\- Jak długo to trwa?

     Harry zamiera, a potem powoli odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Pytanie i zaszokowanie musi być wymalowane na jego twarzy, bo Louis, zagryza wargę i potrząsa głową, a jego niebieskie oczy lśnią niebezpiecznie.

\- Proszę, nie kłam - szepcze łamliwym głosem. - Po prostu… po prostu mi powiedz.

\- Louis… Louis, co ty…

     Ale Louis nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego zamyka oczy, a spod powiek ucieka najpierw jedna, a potem kolejne łzy. Mężczyzna nic nie mówi, a Harry jest zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek sprostować. Jest w stanie jedynie patrzeć, jak ramiona jego męża drżą w niemym szlochu, nim ten wstaje ciężko z kanapy i odchodzi, zatrzymując się w progu, by rzucić przez ramię ciche:

\- Nie chcę, byś spał dzisiaj w naszej sypialni.

~*~ 

     Harry nie śpi tej nocy. Zastanawia się, jak mógł dopuścić do takiej sytuacji, jak mógł dopuścić, by Louis myślał, że go  _zdradza_. Jego myśli odbijają się echem w głowie, powracając za każdym razem ze zdwojoną siłą i to po prostu  _boli_. Ale wie, że to nie boli tak, jak musiało boleć Louisa, który teraz leżał sam w ich łóżku w sypialni, zapewne także nie mogąc zasnąć.

     I Harry wie, że to nie są jakieś wyobrażenia jego męża. Pamięta każdy późny powrót do domu, znikanie bez słowa na kilka godzin, gdy miał wolne w pracy, pamięta każde kłamstwo, którym karmił Louisa, a Louis przecież  _musiał_ to wiedzieć, musiał wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak. 

     I choć świadomość, że pomyślał o czymś takim, że pomyślał, że Harry mógłby go zdradzić jest niczym cierń w sercu, Harry wie, że dał mu ku temu powody.

     I to boli najbardziej. 

~*~ 

     Nad ranem słyszy, jak zamek w drzwiach ich sypialni zostaje przekręcony, a potem rozlegają się szybkie kroki. Chwilę później docierają do niego odgłosy krztuszenia i wymiocin, i Harry zrywa się na równe nogi, pędząc do łazienki, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymuje się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i puka niepewnie.

\- Louis?

     Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, ale słyszy, jak jego mąż w dalszym ciągu wymiotuje, więc naciska na klamkę i wchodzi do środka.

     W jego nozdrza uderza nieprzyjemny zapach, ale nawet się nie krzywi; zbyt porusza go widok skulonego Louisa, klęczącego przed sedesem. Ciałem mężczyzny wstrząsają torsje, gdy opróżnia zawartość żołądka. Harry podchodzi bliżej i łagodnie pociera plecy Louisa, dopóki ten się nie uspokaja. Ale gdy mężczyzna wstaje z zimnych kafelków, nawet na niego nie patrzy. W milczeniu podchodzi do umywalki i sięga po szczoteczkę do zębów, unikając wzroku Harry’ego.

\- Louis - mówi łagodnie, gdy mężczyzna kończy. - Louis, proszę - dodaje, gdy Louis puszcza jego słowa mimo uszu, chcąc wyjść z łazienki. - Louis…

     Sięga, by chwycić dłoń męża, a ten zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. Na sekundę zamiera, ale potem jego ramiona opadają i obraca się powoli. Niebieskie oczy są opuchnięte, twarz zaczerwieniona i ozdobiona kilkudniowym zarostem. Wygląda na zmęczonego i smutnego, i to dobija Harry’ego. 

     Nic jednak nie mówi, ale także nie wyrywa się, nie ucieka. 

\- Louis. - Harry oddycha ciężko; pragnie sięgnąć i odgarnąć grzywkę ze spoconego czoła, objąć policzek i pocałować te miękkie, wąskie usta, ale nie wie, czy mu wolno. - Wiem, że… 

\- Nie. - Louis przerywa mu szorstko, ale niebieskie oczy lśnią, a jego broda drży niebezpiecznie. - Nie. Żadnych wymówek, Harry. 

     Harry jedynie kiwa głową. Nie ma siły się sprzeczać czy usprawiedliwiać, i wie, że Louis także nie ma na to siły.

\- Zatem nic nie powiem. Ale pozwól mi pokazać. 

     I, po długiej chwili milczenia, Louis się zgadza.

~*~ 

     A potem jadą. Ciszę przerywa radio i Colin, ale Louis, siedzący obok, na miejscu pasażera, nic nie mówi. Bezmyślnie wygląda przez okno, jedynie raz po raz uśmiechając się nikle czy rzucając komentarz na słowa synka. Poza tym siedzi w milczeniu, z ręką ułożoną na brzuchu i to sprawia, że Harry zaciska mocniej dłonie na kierownicy, bo pamięta, jak zawsze ich palce splatały się ze sobą, nawet podczas najkrótszej podróży.

     Droga zajmuje im ponad godzinę i jest to godzina, która dłuży się w nieskończoność w tym całym napięciu. Harry dostrzega, jak noga Louisa zaczyna drgać niekontrolowanie, ujawniając zdenerwowanie mężczyzny. 

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - pyta w końcu, gdy Harry zatrzymuje samochód na podjeździe i zaciąga ręczny hamulec.

\- Chodźmy. Proszę - mówi łagodnie, zamiast odpowiedzieć i Louis wzdycha, zirytowany, ale odpina pasy i wychodzi z auta 

     Stoją przed niskim, niewielkim domkiem pomalowanym na przyjemny, żółty kolor. Przed drzwiami wejściowymi rozciąga się taras otoczony balustradą, a zielony trawnik i jeszcze młode, niskie tuje skryte są za drewnianym, brązowym płotem.

\- I? - Louis odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Jego brew jest uniesiona, a ręce założone na piersi w obronnym geście. 

     Harry posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech i puszcza małą dłoń Colina, by wziąć go w ramiona, a potem podchodzi bliżej, by stanąć obok męża i oddycha z ulgą, gdy Louis się nie odsuwa.

\- To… to jest nasz nowy dom.

     Louis mruga zabawnie, potem marszczy brwi, aż wreszcie opuszcza ręce i obraca się, by ponownie spojrzeć na budynek. Kiedy znów się odzywa, jego głos zdaje się być łagodniejszy.

\- Wytłumacz.

     Młodszy mężczyzna kiwa głową, ale nim cokolwiek mówi, popycha furtkę i przechodzi kamienną ścieżką do schodków tarasu, gdzie siada na bujanej ławce i sadza sobie Colina na kolanach, robiąc miejsce Louisowi. 

\- Odkąd wzięliśmy ślub, wiele mówiliśmy o przeprowadzce do naszego małego, wymarzonego domku, ale… nigdy nic z tym nie zrobiliśmy. Pomyślałem, że przyszedł już czas, by marzenia stały się prawdą. Wiem, że to nie jest idealne, bo oboje mamy pracę w centrum i dojazdy będą męczące, ale tego właśnie chcieliśmy, prawda? Małego domku w miłej dzielnicy, z dala od zgiełku miasta. Miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy wychować dzieci, mieć psa… Kosić trawnik i grać w piłkę nożną w  _naszym_  ogrodzie. 

     Harry przerywa, chcąc dać Louisowi szansę, by coś powiedzieć, ale Louis milczy.

\- Przepraszam, że trzymałem to w tajemnicy i sprawiłem, że we mnie zwątpiłeś. Miałeś… miałeś do tego prawo. Po tym, jak się zachowywałem przez ostatnie tygodnie, miałeś prawo. Ale… chciałem, by wszystko było sfinalizowane i  _idealne_ , nim was tu przywiozę. Chciałem pomalować płot na biało, bo właśnie tego chciałeś i miał tu na was czekać szczeniaczek owczarka australijskiego, o którym zawsze marzyłeś, ale…

     Milknie, gdy Louis sięga, chwytając jego dłoń. 

\- Ile jest pokoi? - pyta, i Harry jest zaskoczony, bo zupełnie nie tego się spodziewał, ale mimo to odpowiada:

\- Trzy. Dlaczego…

     Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Louis kładzie dłoń Harry’ego na swoim brzuchu i przygląda się jego twarzy. Widzi dokładnie moment, w którym Harry rozumie, bo jego zielone oczy rozszerzają się i szklą.

\- Och - sapie. - Och! Louis, czy ty…

\- Tak - mówi łagodnie. - Będziemy mieli dziecko.

~*~

      Cisza wypełnia ich nowy dom. 

     Colin śpi spokojnie w swoim łóżeczku, a Coben, ich owczarek, czuwa na posłaniu obok chłopca. 

     W ciemności sypialni Harry odnajduje dłoń Louisa i ściska ją lekko.

\- Kochałem już w swoim życiu - szepcze i wie, że Louis słucha. - I myślałem, że nigdy więcej nikogo nie pokocham. Ale ty zjawiłeś się i wypełniłeś całą pustkę swoją miłością. Dałeś mi więcej, niż mogłem oczekiwać. Dałeś mi wszystko, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Dałeś mi  _siebie_. Dałeś mi  _rodzinę_. Nigdy nie będę w stanie ci za to podziękować.

\- Nie musisz dziękować. Po prostu bądź. Już zawsze.


End file.
